It Had Better Be Worth It
by Abigail Rose V
Summary: My very first Rescue Bots story
1. Chapter 1

Introductions To The Bots and Humans HEATWAVE

Oldest Bot on the team, Fire Bot, and Team Leader. He thinks he is the strongest, even though Boulder really is, but he is the bravest, and toughest, Bot on the team. Heatwave cares a lot about his whole team, but has a soft spot for Blades, and enjoys teasing him a lot, often ending in fighting between them. Chase is his most relied on Bot in the team, and so is his second in command. Kade is his human partner, whom Heatwave learned to have respect for, but won't admit it. Heatwave is devoted to Cody, and would do anything to keep him safe. He feels it is personal responsibility to teach and protect Cody and sometimes can be a little harsh in his efforts to keep him safe or not have his feelings hurt by someone else. When Cody, Kade, and Heatwave team up, it is rumored nothing can stop them, as they are the most well-bonded, well-oiled team, when and if they work together. Heatwave is the most hotheaded out of them all, and is easy to start an argument or a fight with, something Kade seems to have a knack for. Is the Bot most at home on Earth, and has a wish to join Team Prime, though he does not want to desert his mission or his team to do so. Heatwave's idea of fun is something dangerous or destructive, preferably both mixed together, with a good dose of saving something and defending something at the same time. Kade does not share the same interest in taking huge risks as Heatwave. Does not like human sports, and is proud of the way he looks and the way runs his team.

BIO: Heatwave was formed fourth into a large family of seven autobots, with his dad being an old army commander who believed in teaching his children to be military leaders. One by one, Heatwave's older siblings left home to do more peaceful work, like farming or construction, and disappointed his father greatly. Heatwave, on the other hand, loved his father's training, and was the best fighter out of them all. He often led his younger siblings, and even his older ones when they were still at home, on exploring trips, and they all felt safer with Heatwave in the lead. His dad was strict, but kind and loving, and had a good sense of humor, and enjoyed Heatwave's taunts of those weaker then him who could have been stronger. He taught Heatwave to brave anything, and to always win his fights, but to pick them wisely, and to back off if there was no way he could win. He taught him to be tough, and that pain was just part of the job.

Heatwave was a natural team leader, and while in school led many important outings since he could control the groups he was given. His was a poor family, but they saved all they had for the few years young autobots had to stay home and learn what they needed, to help him in whatever he chose when he got old enough, so when Heatwave decided he wanted to be a Rescue Bot Fire Bot, his family proudly sent him with all their savings.

Halfway through training, a war broke out, and Heatwave was pulled out of school and into the battles. Fighting was thrilling to Heatwave, but deep down he missed saving the Bots who had needed his team's skills. As soon as the war had ended, he went straight back to school, only to find out they refused to accept him due to him being in the army. Heatwave was not one to give up without a fight, and took his request straight to the leader of the planet; Optimus Prime. Optimus listened to Heatwave, and sent him back to Rescue Bots with one request: That they would make him a leader of a real patrol in one year. Most Bots went through four years, and never made leader. Heatwave had only been in two years of training prior to this, so his teachers crammed in as much as they could on the capable Bot.

Police Cadet Chase took special notice of the older Bot, and tried to keep him out of trouble as much as he could, as the Fire Bot's fiery temper was not popular with the teachers. Within one year, he graduated as a Fire Bot, and by Optimus's special request, could pick his own team. He chose Police Cadet Chase, Construction Bot Boulder, and a pretty female Bot Heatwave fell in love with, Lightning, who was a quick thinker and fast climber.

Within a space of six months, a party of War Bots killed Lighting, and Heatwave blamed himself for her death, and mourned her terribly. His youngest sister had died while he was in the army by War Bots, and Heatwave had vowed no one he loved would ever be harmed by a War Bot while he was around, and he felt like giving up.

Optimus wisely sent him a new recruit, Blades, who was way to young to even be in school, but his powerful family had put the spoiled young Bot in anyway, as Blades had wanted at the time. Heatwave immediately took Blades under his personal protection and training, but could not understand the young Bot's carefree view of the patrol, as Heatwave's family had gave so much for him, Heatwave took it very seriously. He and the whole team took special care of the young Bot, but not one anymore then Heatwave.

Shortly after Blades had matured enough to be a relied on part of the team, Rescue Bots called them back in to train them for space ship rescues. Blades hated it, mostly because of how fearful he was, and skipped as many classes as he could without getting into huge trouble. Boulder and Chase were shocked when Heatwave did not force Blades into every class. Heatwave had grown to respect Blades's wishes and trust him when he wanted to do something, and only forced him if necessary. Blades appreciated that, and admitted he only came to any classes at all because he hated to disappoint Heatwave. Blades was the only Bot to fail his test completely, but when the teachers tried to decommission Blades, Heatwave had a word or two with them. The confrontation was not pretty, and those who witnessed came away with a deep respect for Heatwave's strength, determination, and temper. Blades stayed on the team, but for weeks after, flinched every time Heatwave looked at him. Heatwave finally took him aside and spoke to him about it, and learned that Blades was carrying a huge amount of guilt for having failed his tests and Heatwave fighting to keep him on the team. He cried the whole time he talked, and Heatwave did something out of ordinary for him; he told the smaller Bot how much he meant to him, and why he would do just about anything to keep him on his team. This was the first time Heatwave ever told the young Bot how much he cared for him, but he cradled the smaller Bot in his arms like he had when Blades was very young, and spoke tenderly to him about how all the sacrifices he ever made for Blades was worth it. He told him how much Blades meant to him as he wiped the tears from the smaller Bot's cheeks, and why he never once regretted making sure the younger Bot stayed on the team. Blades fell asleep with his head resting on Heatwave's shoulder, and Heatwave watched over him all night, not sleeping a wink, and the other Bots let the two of them alone. When Blades woke up, he was much happier, and never flinched again when Heatwave would look at him, except when he was in trouble, which happened now and then. Heatwave would still punish him, but Blades never forgot that night, and always had a special bond and desire to please Heatwave from then on.

When they went into stasis on a space patrol, trying to save their first ship distress call and were nearly attacked by an energon eater, their home planet was destroyed by an energon destroying attack. Optimus relocated to Earth, and sent a call for any left alive to come with him. Heatwave's team was the only patrol left in the universe, and Optimus was greatly pleased, and surprised, when they arrived on Earth some time later. He gave them the most important mission he had even given any patrol team before: to live among humans and work with them, keeping their secret of being aliens by transforming into human designed vehicles and acting as robots.

Police Chief Charlie Burns was a special friend of Optimus's, and so Optimus sent the Bots to him. Heatwave was Firefighter Kade's transport, Police Chief Charlie's oldest son, and Heatwave was fed up the first day and prepared to leave, except the youngest in the family, Cody, had discovered who they were and came down to talk to them and try to teach them to act more like robots. After spending some time with Cody, Heatwave had a special fondness for the boy and decided they would stay for Cody's sake alone. At the end of the day, the whole family knew of the autobots' secret, and Heatwave set about teaching Kade to respect him, and even to fear him if necessary. He and Kade wound up bonding, and can make a great team, but still do not work perfectly together because they both crave control.

Because of the time when Heatwave had been grieving, he feels a strong need to prove himself to Optimus all over again, and that sometimes makes him nervous around the great leader. Now that they are on Earth, and Blades is older, he and the younger Bot's relationship has changed from mentor to student, to brothers, and Heatwave enjoys teasing Blades endlessly.

CHASE

Second youngest Bot and second in command. He is the Law Enforcement of the Team, and still looks out for Heatwave, even though it is no longer necessary most times. Chief Charlie is his partner, and they work well together, becoming quite close.

BIO: Chase was the oldest in his family, with two younger siblings who looked up to him with almost hero worship. His was a Police Bot's family, and from the time they were formed to when they were sent off to school, they learned everything police, and that was all they learned.

Chase was criticized and bullied at school for always acting like a police chief and not doing anything else. An older Bot, name of Boulder, protected him whenever he could, but he was not always there. Chase never let it bother him. Going into Law Enforcement was the only life he ever wanted, and no one was going to change his mind. He shocked his family, however, when he wanted to go into Rescue Bots Law Enforcement. His parents were very proud of him, and sent him with their blessings.

Chase had been there three years when Heatwave was returned to school, and Chase saw he would need help aiding by the rules. Being in the army had changed the Bot, and Chase spent a lot of frustrating hours during the year it took to graduate correcting, pleading with, and disciplining the proud Bot. Chase was secretly relived when Heatwave chose him to patrol with him, as Chase still felt a sense of responsibility for the Fire Bot. Chase's old buddy, Boulder, was chosen as well, and Chase was quite contented with his teammates.

When Lightning was killed, Chase spent every waking moment with Heatwave, and appeared to be one of the only Bots who could get near the grieving leader. Chase even had to turn away Optimus Prime because Heatwave had became so violent, but he never told that to Heatwave, and made Bolder promise not to reveal that either. Boulder was there for Chase to lean on when he could not do anything for Heatwave, but Chase never gave up on his hot-tempered friend, and the two got extremely close, even closer then before. Much to Chase's relief, Boulder was not jealous, and Chase thanked him for that.

When Blades was introduced, Chase grew to not like him very well, because the young Bot got between him and Heatwave's friendship many times. Boulder stayed as a peacemaker in the early days, until Chase accepted Blades as always being close to Heatwave's heart, and made up to him for his earlier iciness, and grew to like the Bot as well. Heatwave was glad, as Chase mean a lot to him, and seeing his best friend dislike Blades hurt.

Chase helped Heatwave teach young Blades much as he had helped Heatwave when the Fire Bot was sent back to school. Heatwave would often send Blades to Chase to be punished, as Heatwave's temper often got in the way of fair judgment. Chase disliked the job, but faithfully did it for his best friend, and was rewarded with Heatwave's gratefulness, and Blades eventually did get into less and less trouble.

When they were sent to do space training, Chase was disturbed by Blades's refusal to attend all the classes, and was appalled that Heatwave allowed him to do so. He punished the young Bot several times, until he finally went to Heatwave about it, and was told that Blades did not have to attend classes if he did not want to. Chase disagreed, and was not surprised when Blades failed miserably on his tests, and was one of those wishing to remove Blades from the team. It caused a rift between himself and Heatwave, that only lasted a few weeks, then they made it up to each other, much to Blades's and Boulder's relief. On patrol, Blades secretly came to Chase and asked to be punished for having failed his test, and Chase gave him one of the harshest punishments the young Bot had ever received. It seemed to help Blades, and he thanked Chase afterwards for removing the rest of his guilt.

When they all arrived on planet Earth, Chase took everything in stride, as was his custom, but for the first time he could not console Heatwave. Chase viewed Cody at first as another being trying to get between himself and Heatwave, but quickly came to realize that the two of them would have to work together to settle Heatwave down. Chase grew to like Cody the police chief's son almost as much as the police chief himself.

Chase still struggled with understanding anything beyond law enforcement, and Blades took advantage of that at times, but more often then not helped his teacher understand the odd human sayings and ways, changing from Blades's teacher, to Blades's student, though he still patently answered the younger Bot's questions as best as he could. Chase was thankful for the younger Bot's help, as Blades seemed to adjust faster then them all.

Sometimes, though, everyone gives up on trying to explain anything to the easily confused, though curious and well meaning Bot, and lets him think what he wants till they could come up with a better explanation. He took everything too literally, and annoyed everyone at times. Chase never really noticed, as he let nothing bother him, and for that the whole team is thankful.

Chase still reprimands both Heatwave and Blades at times, and the human team secretly finds it almost amusing to watch the tough Bot leader being scolded by his best friend. Chase is also developing a wry sense of humor, and is starting to tease his old buddy Boulder, which is quite amusing to the rest of the team, and goof off with Blades, a less comical aspect of his new-found sense of humor, as well as becoming more familiar with Optimus Prime then he ever had been, thanks to Blades's influence. Chase also is more involved in breaking up family feuds then he once was.

BOULDER

Second oldest Bot, general peacemaker, shortest and gentlest Bot. He is a kind, soft hearted Bot who hates seeing friends fight and argue, but in a battle can fight with the best of them if called on to do so. His human partner is Graham, and the two are best friends.

BIO: Boulder was the youngest formed, but all his siblings died, and shortly before he went to school, a younger brother was formed in his family. Boulder loved his little brother, and doted on him endlessly. Boulder's father was a construction Bot, and his mother a baker. Boulder helped both his parents and babysat his brother, which resulted in him being sent to school a few years later then other Bots.

Boulder was bullied his whole first year of school, but his family's love kept him going, and he learned not to let the younger Bot's taunts bother him. Boulder rose to the head of his classes, and earned the respect of the whole school. Later, when Chase was in school, Boulder protected him as much as he could, seeing how mercilessly the younger Bot was pushed around.

When Boulder was graduating, his brother was killed in an accident that could have been prevented had the patrol of Rescue Bots in the area had a Constriction Bot in its ranks. Boulder was devastated, and it made him resolve to become a Rescue Bot Construction Bot to prevent as much death as he could from similar accidents. His family pleaded with him not to go, but Boulder's mind was made up, and he went. His parents were proud when Heatwave chose him to go on patrol with him.

When Lightning was killed, Heatwave and Boulder drifted apart while Chase grew closer to the mourning leader. Heatwave became critical of Boulder, but the Bot knew his leader was just sick with grief. Boulder loved to read, and he spent every available moment he was not helping an exhausted Chase, reading. Or drawing. Optimus once paid a visit to Heatwave while he was grieving, but Chase would not let the leader in, so Optimus gave Boulder some art supplies while he cheered up the Construction Bot. Boulder explained that Heatwave was not himself right now, and may try to hurt or kill Optimus, so the great leader left, not wishing to cause the two Bots any more trouble then they already had.

Chase made Boulder promise that he would never tell Heatwave about Optimus's visit, and Boulder honored that promise, even when a suspicious Heatwave tried to drag info out of him about what happened while he was shut in his room. Heatwave was disillusioned with the idea that Boulder wanted to be leader, and had killed Lightning himself to get there. That bothered Boulder, and it caused a rift between himself and Heatwave that never fully healed for a few years.

When Blades came, Boulder was the easiest on him, and would often comfort him when the other two were angry with him. Boulder knew that Blades was Heatwave's personal responsibility, and when Heatwave saw how gentle and loving Boulder was with Blades, the distance between them lessened, though Heatwave sometimes blamed Blade's spoiled and soft behavior on Bolder indulging him, but it was less barbed then it used to be. Gradually, their friendship was rekindled, though it never got as strong as it once was until they came to Earth.

When they went through space training, Boulder was horrified at Blades's lack of interest, but wisely did not do anything about it, and merely comforted him after Chase would discipline him for skipping classes. He at first tried to teach Blades what he had learned, but the younger Bot refused to listen, so he gave it up. When Blades flunked his test, Boulder was nonjudgmental, and reassured him when he broke down and cried, afraid of being kicked off the team. Boulder had faith in Heatwave's ability to get what he wanted done, done, and was rewarded in Blades's unfailing trust in him when he was not kicked off the team.

Right before stasis, Boulder's parents had another child, a girl. Boulder never met her; when he came out of stasis he learned that his home had been destroyed and everyone was dead. Boulder hid his grief, but once he got to know Graham, he opened up to his human partner and Graham helped ease the pain. It never went fully away, but his team and his human partners, who were slowly becoming family to him, helped him through it.

BLADES

Youngest Bot on the team, easily startled, seemingly scared of everything but water, but able to brave through his fear. Human partner is Dani, but it took a long time for the two to bond, as Blades's old form used to be one with wheels, before he had to decommission it and take to space. Blades is the most sensitive and weakest of the Bots, but the fastest to adjust to human ways. He is very eager for anything fun, and can sometimes be a problem because of his enthusiasm and love of TV. After a lot of fear problems, Dani now sends the Bot to bed at eight, with no TV before bed, and watches what he picks on movie night carefully, so as not to scare the anxious Bot more then needed. Blades is still the most immature Bot, but does his job well, often working through his fear to get the task done, though he often panics and Dani sometimes does not help calm him, and lets him work out his fear on his own, which resulted in the Bot having more confidence in himself, but not so much trust in Dani.

BIO: Blades is an only child of very rich and powerful parents. Optimus is very familiar to him, and he views the great Bot as family, and can be disrespectful to him at times, though Optimus never seems to mind, it bothers the others greatly.

Blades was spoiled as a young Bot, and given everything he wanted, whenever he wanted, and had a private teacher who was pleased with how fast Blades could learn- when he wanted to. Blades never had to do any work, and was not very brave, so his mother over protected him, and made him into the most fearful Bot in the city.

One day, Blades saw a Rescue Bot patrol, and, seeing all the attention the Bots got, demanded that his parents send him to Rescue Bot School. Optimus tried to stop them, but Blades went anyways. Optimus knew Blades would never make it in the rigid and strict training, so in desperation and a flash of insight, sent him to his favorite Bot, Heatwave. Heatwave was grieving at the time, and Optimus hoped Blades would drag him out of his mourning and back into life again. Blades was a funny, likeable fellow, unless you denied him what he wanted. Then he became a regular terror.

Blades's family was proud he was sent to Heatwave, but Optimus felt bad for the little Bot. He knew Blades would not be baby coddled there, and he just hoped Heatwave would show his soft side to the young Bot. Blades was thrilled to be with the mighty Bots he had heard so many stories about, but was shocked when Heatwave started training him. He was even more shocked when he was punished for refusing to obey Heatwave.

Blades disliked Heatwave for the first several months, as he was punished repeatedly. He cried in Boulder's strong arms all the time, and wanted to go home. Then, he began to grow closer to the Bot leader, and needed Boulder's comfort less and less. Chase was still his least favorite, as Heatwave had resorted to letting Chase punish the little Bot. Chase did a better job of it, having had lots of experience before, something Heatwave never wanted to remember, but was secretly glad it happened, and was grateful to Chase for his care.

When the Bots went to space school, Blades was terrified, and when Chase would spank him for skipping classes, he ran to his old comforter, Boulder, for reassurance. Blades expected Heatwave to be angry with him, and was shocked when he was told he was not going to be forced to take any of them. For that reason, Blades tried to attend most classes, just to repay Heatwave for his rare act of public kindness. When Blades botched his test, he was heartbroken, because he loved his job as a Rescue Bot, however hard it may be, and knew he had let Heatwave and the rest of his team down. Now he knew why Chase had punished him so hard, and almost wished Heatwave had done the same, and forced him into it. He cried his remorse out on Boulder, while Heatwave fought to keep him on his team. Blades felt horribly guilty when he learned what Heatwave had done to get him to stay, and could not face his leader and guardian for weeks after. When Heatwave spent the night with him, and showed him why he never once regretted it, most of his guilt went away, and he felt closer then ever to the stern red Bot. Unknown to Heatwave, Blades asked Chase to punish him for having failed the test, something Chase was all too happy to do, and Blades received one of the worst spankings of his life for it. But it made Blades feel better afterwards and he was able to go about his duties guilt-free.

By the time they went into stasis, Blades had shaped up into a fine young Bot, loved his whole team, and had learned to work through his fear, but his worst fear was still of heights, and not even Heatwave could get him to go much higher then his own height. When they landed on Earth, and Blades wound up as a helicopter, he freaked out, and for the first time in a while Boulder had to hold him as he cried and cried for home.

Blades was still shy, but warmed up to Cody first as they were close to the same age group, even though Heatwave still thinks Cody is more mature then Blades, and the whole team other then Blades himself silently agrees with him. Blades is always eager to please, and he cried everyday that he and Dani did not bond and she yelled at him. Yelling upset him, and made Heatwave dislike Dani as well. Once they bonded, however, they have been working well together despite some hiccups dealing with Blades's fear.

CHIEF CHARLIE BURNS

Police Chief, single father with four kids, three sons and one daughter. He divorced his wife of twenty years shortly after Cody was born, when he discovered she was abusing his second youngest son, Graham. Chief Charlie is much loved by his family, and respected by the Bots. His partner is Chase, and the two spend a lot of quality time together. Chief Charlie's family means everything to him, and has much hope for Cody when he gets older. He relies heavily on Kade to help when he is not there for his family, and is rarely disappointed by his oldest son.

DANI

The only girl in the Burns family, and Air Support. Has a boyfriend named Taylor, and likes sweet, cute things as well as flying. Her partner is Blades, and she can lose patience with him easily, though she cares a lot for him. Her and her older twin brother, Kade, fight a lot, but show lots of affection for each other as well. They are very close, and would do anything for each other, if needed. Probably about 20. Sometimes, when Kade falls out of line and her dad is not there, she will punish her twin herself, but thankfully that is not a common occurrence. Being Kade's twin protected her from her mother's abuse much of her life, as Kade was their mother's pet, and since he loved Dani so much, their mom never did much to harm her. However, she was threatened into silence over Graham's abuse, and Kade's bulling of Graham, and instead tried to protect and comfort Graham whenever she could. Once their mom was gone, and Kade realized how wrong he had been when she was around, he tried to make it up to Graham, and thankfully they both bonded. Dani still sides with Graham a lot when the three end up in fights, but sometimes teases him along with Kade if it is perfectly harmless. Dani and Graham were guilty of giving Kade nightmare of gremlins, something their dad did not find out until years later. Kade mostly got over his fear of gremlins, and at least stopped having constant nightmares about them. Dani sometimes punishes Graham and Cody as well, and keeps Blades firmly in line, since she is as protective as her father when it comes to those she loves.

KADE

Oldest son in Burns family, only minutes older then his twin, Dani, something he likes to point out to prove he's the oldest. Firefighter, can get motion sick. Partnered with Heatwave, the two don't always work well together because they both want to be in charge at all times. Kade is very vain, and arrogant, and thinks he's the best thing on the planet. He and Heatwave work out together a lot, and tease Blades. Kade also has a huge appetite, and enjoys monster movies. Has a soft spot for Cody, and likes teasing Graham. Is the one who revealed his mother's abuse of Graham, when he discovered she was going to abuse Cody as well. It was not easy for him to tell on her, as he was his mother's pet, and was spoiled by her terribly. He adores Cody, and like Heatwave, would risk his life for his youngest brother in a heartbeat. When his dad is unavailable, Kade will cook and clean for his family, and sometimes punishes Graham and even Cody. The first time Heatwave saw this, he and Kade got into a huge fight about it, but Heatwave was forced to understand that Kade was not hurting Cody because he wanted to, but because he had too. Heatwave could understand this, because he still had to punish Blades from time to time. Kade has a fierce love for his family, and can be critical of them sometimes, only because that is who he is, but he has to reassure them sometimes that he still loves them because of it, something Heatwave is always on him for. Heatwave and Kade will even fight over who gets to rescue Cody if he is in danger, but the rest of the team knows better then to intervene, as they do not want either hot-head turning their wrath on them. Kade's girlfriend is Halley, and who is a teacher a year or two older then he is. Kade made sure she loved kids before he devoted himself to her, as he did not want a repeat of what happened in his own life. Kade loves to show off to her, and sometimes gets himself in trouble from it. Heatwave loves to tease him about Halley, but also gives good advice when needed. Kade is really good at almost any sport, except gymnastics. He hates leotards.

GRAHAM

Second oldest son, Engineer. Good-natured, easygoing guy, partnered with Boulder, who is his best friend. Gets teased by Kade at times, and enjoys spending time with Cody. A genius at math, but is insecure and has next to no friends, as most people think he can be weird. Enjoys his work, and is not too pleased when someone else does it for him and boasts about it. Probably 18. Can be a bit shy, and is scarred from his childhood abuse by his mom. Gets motion sick easily, and hates heights, giving him a likeness to Blades at times. Is a very serious young scientist, whose company Doctor Greene enjoys greatly. Boulder is the best thing that could have happened to Graham, and is helping him become more confident and less shy. Is closer to Dani then any other sibling, with Cody a close second. Has had to punish both Cody and Kade at times, but hates it and tries to get out of it when it ever comes up. Is very kind and gentle, not interested in girls. Always thinking, and quite curious. Can be slightly uncomfortable around Kade at times due to his childhood, though he knows Kade would never harm him.

CODY

Youngest kid in the family, he is good friends with all the Bots, and is especially close to Heatwave, and is companion to Blades a lot. Usually runs the command post in the Firehouse, and has good common sense. Best friend is Frankie, only daughter of single dad Doctor Ezra Green, Griffon Rock Head Scientist. Easy to get along with, good-natured kid. About 10 years old. Never really knew his mom, as Kade blew the whistle on her abuse of Graham when he found out she was going to abuse Cody, whom he loved dearly. Cody is closest to Kade, despite his oldest brother constant teasing. Is not good at soccer, but a wiz at baseball, and he and Kade practice it a lot together.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Stepping The Heat Up

As Heatwave headed to Blades's room, he began to get suspicious.

For one, he saw the door firmly shut, with a Do Not Disturb And Stay Far From This Door sign on it.

Blades would never do that, unless he was doing something wrong.

For two, he could hear noises on the other side of the door.

It sounded as if Blades was disobeying direct orders _again_ by watching TV despite being told not to.

Heatwave listened closely to the muted noise behind the door.

Deciding it was indeed the TV, he tried to open the door, only to discover something heavy was pushing up against it.

"Blades!" Heatwave grunted as he pushed against the door, hearing Blades grunting back as he tried to keep the door shut tight.

Heatwave gave the door a mighty shove, and was rewarded by Blades's cry of: " Don't open the door! Don't open it!" as the door crashed open, revealing Blades in a heap on the floor where the force of Heatwave shouldering through had lain him flat.

Blades was the picture of guilt as Heatwave looked from him to the TV, which was playing as Heatwave had suspected.

Heatwave stepped over Blades and strode to the TV, ignoring the other Bot's whimpers.

Reaching down, Heatwave unplugged the TV and picked it up.

Blades had gotten to his feet and was shaking slightly as he watched Heatwave silently carry the TV out.

The Bot then collapsed in tears onto his bed, afraid of what was going to be done to him now.

Heatwave carried the TV and put it down in his part of the Bot's quarters.

"I see Blades is acting up again." The chief's voice came from behind Heatwave as he set the TV down in a corner of the room.

"Yeah, and I don't know what to do with him." Heatwave sounded defeated, not turning around to face the chief.

"Try talking to him." Chief Charlie suggested.

"I already did, and all he did was yell at me." Heatwave sadly replied.

"Hmm." The chief seemed as stumped as Heatwave.

Just then Blades himself slunk through the doorway.

"Um, Heatwave?" he said in a small voice.

Heatwave turned and looked at him. " Go ahead."

"I'm really, really sorry. Please don't tell Optimus how I have been behaving." Blades had his hands clasped in front of him, and was still trembling all over. " And I'll accept any punishment you give me for this. I know I've really messed up this time."

Heatwave felt bad for Blades. " I won't tell Optimus this time, and as for your punishment, I haven't decided yet."

"Oh." Blades looked down at the floor, sniffling.

"I think he's learned without any punishment." The chief whispered to Heatwave, who nodded.

"Blades, the chief and I have decided not to punish you any farther this time. And, thanks for apologizing. That made a huge difference in our decision." Heatwave smiled as Blades perked back up

"Really? No extra punishment? Oh thank you Heatwave! I'll behave from now on, I know I will!" Blades ran back out, smiley and bubbly once more.

"That's a relief." Heatwave spoke up, feeling much lighter then he had a few short moments ago.

"Sure is." Chief Charlie agreed.

Later that day, Optimus Prime did indeed show up, and everyone but Heatwave, Chief Charlie, and Blades was surprised.

They were all thankful Heatwave had pushed them so hard earlier, and performed quite well.

Blades was the only one a nervous wreck, and avoided the mighty leader as much as he could.

Optimus pretended not to notice, but that evening took Heatwave aside and asked him what was going on with Blades.

Heatwave was at a loss for words and just stood there, feeling awkward.

Optimus seemed to understand, and laid a hand on Heatwave's shoulder, causing the Bot to look up at him.

"You are doing well." Was all the great Bot said, then he strode off.

Heatwave watched him go, feeling relieved for the first time that Optimus was leaving.

Optimus bid everyone farewell, and left.

As they all prepared for bed that night, Blades came creeping up to Heatwave, a look of dread on his face.

"What did Optimus say to you when he pulled you aside before he left?" he asked worriedly.

"None of your business, and I didn't tell on you if that's what you're worried about. I always keep my word." Heatwave looked at Blades, who seemed to take offense at that for some reason.

"So do I!" he said hotly.

"Not always. Now go to bed. Tomorrow's bound to be a busy day." Heatwave watched in amusement as Blades stomped out of his room, yelping as his foot collided with some foreign object on the floor.

The next day was not busy, and that was not good when it came to keeping a certain Bot entertained.

All Blades did all morning was to complain about how bored he was, and to remind Heatwave that he said today would be busy.

Heatwave tried to ignore him, but finally decided to tease him a bit to try and get some thrill out of the constant pestering.

"I'll give you something to do." He said as Blades circled around him, muttering to himself.

Blades stopped. " What?"

"Many monsters munching mountains of mayor's mansions. Now repeat that to me." Heatwave said, hiding his amusement.

Blades took a deep breath, and repeated: "Many monsters munching mountains of mayor's mansions."

"Again."

"Many monsters munching mountains of mayor's mansions."

"Again."

"Many monsters munching mountains of mayor's mansions!"

"And again." Heatwave was smiling now as Blades began to fume.

" **Many monsters munching mountains of mayor's mansions!** " Blades yelled.

"Say it three times, really fast." Heatwave prodded.

"Many monsters munching mountains of mayor's mansions, Many monsters munching mountains of mayor's mansions, Mumbling mommies mounding mints of money muppets!" Blades shrieked, losing his temper.

Heatwave shook his head in mock despair. " You can't even say a simple tongue-twister right. I asked you to say many monsters munching mountains of mayor's mansions, not, Mumbling mommies mounding mints of money muppets."

"AHHHH!"

Heatwave strode off, chuckling as Blades yelled in frustration at him.

"Many monsters munching mountains of mayor's mansions, Many monsters munching mountains of mayor's mansions, Many monsters munching mountains of mayor's mansions, Many monsters munching mountains of mayor's mansions." Heatwave said in a singsong voice loud enough for Blades to hear as the fire Bot walked off snickering.

"I'll get even with him." Blades switched to helicopter mode and flew off.

"Where is Blades going?" Dani asked Kade as they walked out of the firehouse in time to see the Bot leaving.

"Off to pout, probably." Heatwave chuckled. " I beat him in tongue twisters and he's not too happy."

"I bet not." Dani folded her arms and glared up at Heatwave, while Kade laughed along with his Bot.

"Maybe if you spent less time teasing him, you'd have a better time teaching him." Dani said as she swept by and headed for town.

"Aw, she doesn't know anything." Kade sniggered as he watched her go.

Heatwave chuckled again and headed to the back of the firehouse to try and catch a sun nap.

Meanwhile, Blades was using his scoop to gather the blackest coal dust he could find.

"This'll teach Heatwave to make fun of me." He told himself as he began flying back to the firehouse.

Heatwave was sound asleep when Blades dropped his load of coal dust on top of him.

Heatwave woke with a start and stared wildly about for a second, before Blade's taunting voice made him look up.

"Hehe, got you all black and dirty. Now we just need an emergency so you can't clean up and look all shiny and handsome in town!" Blades laughed, and just then the fire bell rang.

Heatwave growled as Blades nearly crashed he was laughing so hard, but he took off for the firehouse anyway, determined not to let Blades get under his skin.

"What happened to you?" Kade asked in horror as his blackened Bot transformed and waited on him.

"Just one of Blades's tricks." Heatwave grouched. " Now get in, we have a rescue to do before I can get clean again. Rescue Bots, roll to the rescue!"

Blades was still laughing as they sped off, and Heatwave promised himself that he would get Blades back for this somehow.

When they got back to the firehouse, Heatwave had thought of the perfect way to get back at Blades- make him clean his room.

It was normally messy anyways, and the other, tidier Bots hated walking into Blades's room without having him clean up first.

The problem was, Heatwave had Blades clean it just this morning.

With an idea forming in his mind, Heatwave chuckled and caught up to Blades.

"What now?" Blades asked, staring straight ahead as he walked, not bothering hiding his annoyance.

"Blades, I need you to clean your room." Heatwave said.

"But I already did, this morning, remember?" Blades said in exasperation, stopping and turning towards Heatwave.

"Let me take a look at it." Heatwave strode quickly off, and entered Blades's room.

"You already _did_." Blades whined, trailing behind him.

It was indeed clean, just as Heatwave knew it would be.

Heatwave didn't even hesitate as he dumped boxes and cleared shelves, careful not to break anything, but making sure he wrecked Blades's room as the orange and white Bot stared in horror.

"There. Clean it up." Heatwave said as he stepped out of Blades's room.

Blades's jabbed his finger into Heatwave's chest. " No, you clean it up, you dumped it!" he said in as firm a voice as he could manage.

"I didn't make you clean me up when you dumped coal dust on me. Now do it." Heatwave watched as Blades slowly entered his room, grumbling under his breath.

Heatwave leaned in the doorway and watched Blades work, taunting him as he did so. " Are your arms made of jelly? Pick it up!" he said as Blades struggled to lift a heavy box he had just loaded with stuff.

Blades glared at him. " You don't have to stand there, you know." He complained, and then quickly whisked something out of sight, hoping Heatwave had not noticed.

"What was that?" too late, Heatwave saw.

Blades thought quickly and pulled out a photo frame of himself and Dani. "This." He said, hoping Heatwave would believe him.

"Hmm." Was all Heatwave said, then turned and left him to clean on his own.

Blades sighed miserably.

He hated cleaning his room, and being all by himself was no fun either.

Blades suddenly brightened as he thought of something. "Cody!" he squealed, clapping his hands together gleefully. "I'll get Cody to help me."

Blades poked his head out and quickly scanned the hall.

No sign of any other Bots, so Blades tiptoed out and snuck down the hall and out of the bunker.

Feeling excited, Blades peered around a corner- and walked slap bang into Dani.

"Blades!" she huffed, placing her hands on her hips and frowning up at the fidgeting Bot. " What are you doing sneaking around like that?"

"Shh, don't let Heatwave know I'm out here." Blades whispered, bending down to her ear.

Dani looked suspiciously at him. "Why?" she whispered back.

Blades whimpered. " Just, don't okay? I'll tell you later." Blades looked pleadingly at her, and she sighed.

"Okay, but just this once, and if you get into trouble don't come crying to me." She said firmly, and then started as Heatwave's voice boomed out behind her.

"Who's getting into trouble?"

"Go!" Dani hissed at Blades, shooing him away.

Blades wasted no time in scampering down the hall and exiting outside while Dani tried to stall Heatwave.

"Um, no one." Dani chuckled uneasily as the massive red Bot looked silently down at her, obviously not believing her. "I was, talking to myself." She giggled nervously again, and Heatwave sighed.

"It's Blades, isn't it." He spoke as if it were a fact, not a question.

"No no, I-" Dani stopped, biting her lip as Heatwave's gaze turned to ice.

"You don't have to cover for him. I heard him. And he's in big trouble if he's doing what I think he is." Heatwave started off, then turned back to Dani. " Nice try, though." Then he went after Blades.

"Oh Blades." Dani whispered to herself, her heart aching for her beloved Bot.

Outside, Blades was panicking.

He could not find Cody anywhere, and the fact he was not seeing any other Bot was making him nervous too.

He imagined them all down in his room, trashing everything because he was not there.

Blindly, he spun around and began to run back to his room, when a heavy hand fell onto his shoulder, stopping him in his tracks.

"Finished cleaning so soon?" Heatwave's smug voice came from behind him.

"No." Blades slumped in surrender, knowing it was useless to lie to Heatwave.

"I thought not." Heatwave began marching him back, but Blades dug in his heels.

"Where are you taking me!" he asked frantically, twisting and trying to break free from Heatwave's grip.

Heatwave grunted as he struggled to keep hold of Blades. "Back to your room, unless you keep fighting me."

For extra meaning, he laid a few warning swats to the 'copter Bot's orange skidplate, earning a couple yelps from Blades.

Blades stopped fighting, and allowed himself to be marched back downstairs, sniffling slightly.

Dani shot him a pitying look, and Blades waved half-heartedly to her.

As soon as they reached Blades's room, Heatwave let go. " Now clean it up." He ordered, then spun around and left again.

Blades was relived he was not in any trouble after all, and resumed picking up, very, very slowly.

Suddenly, Blades found an old radio he had collected on one of their missions, and he turned it on with glee.

To his joy, it worked, and he happily picked up his room, blissfully unaware of Heatwave watching him from the doorway, Chase by his side.

Blades danced to the songs on the radio, singing snatches of ones he knew, and Heatwave turned to Chase. " Let's leave him to it; I can't punish him for trying to run off earlier after watching this."

"I agree." Chase nodded, and the two Bots left as silently as they had come, never once alerting Blades to their presence.

After a while, Blades came up to Heatwave. " Done." He announced shortly. " and if you don't believe me, you can go see for yourself."

"Oh I believe you all right." Heatwave told him warmly. "Now go have fun; you've done enough for one day."

"Finally." Blades said, and turned and headed off to find Dani or Cody.

Instead, he found Kade.

"Hey Blades." Kade said as he looked up from his movie.

"Hey!" Blades said warmly, sliding onto the couch next to Kade.

Kade teased Blades by letting him watch about ten seconds of the movie before turning it off, chuckling at the Bot's huff.

"Maybe you can watch with me _after_ your one week is up." Kade looked pointedly at the Bot still sitting next to him. "So, go on, shoo!"

"No." Blades said stubbornly. " I am going to stay right here, because if I can't watch it too, then neither of us is going to watch it."

Kade growled. " I know how to getting you running out of here. HEATWAVE!"

Blades hopped up and was out of the room in seconds.

"Whew." Kade sat back. " Never mind!"

"Then why'd you call?" Heatwave appeared, looking oddly at Kade.

"Blades decided he'd sit here, and make me not watch my movie." Kade winked at Heatwave. "Didn't work out like he'd planned, though."

Heatwave said nothing, just withdrew silently.

"Whatever." Kade shrugged and flicked on his movie.

Heatwave decided it was time for a workout, and started strolling down to his gym.

Suddenly, he heard Chase yell from right behind him, and he spun around to see what was wrong.

The sight that met his eyes would have been humorous, had he not known what was going on.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: "That's It, I've Had It With You!"

Chase stood directly behind him, coal dust all over and a bucket over his head.

Chase lifted the bucket from off of his head as he calmly spoke to Heatwave. " Blades, I assume?"

Heatwave sighed. "It would seem like it. Want me to go talk to him for you?"

"I think I will have a go this time." Chase looked to Heatwave for approval.

"Good luck. You'll need it." Heatwave told him. " Call me if you need help."

"Rest assured, I have it all under control." Chase told him, and strode off.

Half way down to the bunker, Chase heard Kade yelling at Blades, and jumped nimbly aside as said Bot rushed past him, Kade in hot pursuit.

"Oh good, Chase." Kade panted, leaning against the wall. " Blades unplugged my TV, and then stole my remote and won't give it back."

"I'll handle it." Chase assured him, and set off in pursuit of the rebellious Bot.

"Blades, stop, you are under arrest." Chase called out as Blades disappeared below into the bunker.

"Hmm, what a surprise." Chase said sarcastically as he came down a moment later. " Blades is nowhere in sight."

Chase's patience was wearing thin as he called for the youngest Bot.

Blades poked his head out of his room, apprehensively looking across at the stern police Bot. "Y-yeah?" he asked timidly.

"Blades, come here at once." Chase commanded crisply.

Blades hung his head and dragged his feet as he slowly approached the older Bot.

"Your list of offences is quite staggering, young Blades." Chase told him smartly. "I would like an explanation for at least some of them, if not all of them, starting with, why did you dump coal all over my head?"

"It was meant for Heatwave." Blades mumbled, staring fretfully at the floor as he kicked an imaginary rock, his hands clasped behind his back tensely.

"Speak up young Bot." Chase ordered sharply.

"It was meant for Heatwave." Blades began trembling.

"And what about the TV you unplugged from Kade? And the remote you stole?" Chase demanded.

"I wanted to get back with him for calling Heatwave on me." Blades spoke defensively.

"Which would never have happened if you did not try to disobey Heatwave in the first place." Chase reprimanded the now remorseful Bot in front of him.

Blades didn't respond.

" You are sentenced to staying in your room the entirety of the day." Chase announced after a few moments.

"All day?" Blades despairingly wailed.

"About face, and double time it to your room, Blades, or should I add a spanking on top of it?" Chase narrowed his eyes and Blades fled to his room and slammed the door, a sob escaping from his throat.

"Well, that was well handled. Wish he listened to me like that." Heatwave dropped down from the floor above, obviously having been eavesdropping.

"Heatwave!" Chase scolded.

"What?" Heatwave feigned innocence, and Chase shook his head, looking at his leader sternly.

"You may be my leader, but that does not make me hesitate in bringing you over my knee anymore then it did back in the old days." Chase reminded Heatwave sharply.

"Okay, I'm sorry." Heatwave held his hands up apologetically.

"Good. Now, might I suggest we get some fresh air?" Chase prodded Heatwave out of the bunker, so as to leave Blades alone in his room.

Blades sat on his bed, kicking his heels against it in frustration. "Why does it always have to be me? Why can't Heatwave or Chase or even Boulder get into trouble more often? Its always me." Blades sighed, and idly flicked a magazine from his bed.

Sighing once more, he pulled what he had hidden from Heatwave earlier from under his bed; an extra large teddy bear Dani had once secretly gotten him as a gift for being extra brave that day.

It may have been large to a mere human, but for the young Bot, it was the perfect size to snuggle at night or when he was feeling upset.

Cuddling it, Blades rocked back and forth on his bed for about five minutes, till, boredom took over once more.

Re-hiding the teddy bear, he began pacing his room, not daring even to stick his nose out for fear of receiving the threatened spanking.

Suddenly, he heard footsteps, and someone knocked on his door.

Blades eagerly threw wide the door, and stared down at a smirking Kade.

"Guess who's visit you're missing out on?" Kade taunted, a smirk on his face. " _And_ who I am telling everything you have done to deserve being stuck in your room?" Kade began laughing evilly at the expression on Blades's face.

"Who?" Blades asked, a tremor in his voice.

"Bumblebee!" Kade turned and strode up the hall, laughing at Blades for being unable to come out, and taunting him with the fact Bumblebee would know how bad Blades had been.

Blades knew better then to beg Kade; it did no good.

Instead, he waited till Kade was gone, then tiptoed after him, determined to catch up to Bumblebee himself and explain things the way _he_ saw it- not the other, bossy Bots.

"Bossy Bots, I like that." Blades whispered to himself as he slipped out of the firehouse and checked around.

No one.

He checked all around the firehouse, and even slipped inside to try to find Bumblebee, but came up empty.

Blades almost cried with disappointment when he realized he must have missed out on his best friend's visit, and that Bumblebee now knew what a bad Bot he had been the past two days.

Suddenly, Blades heard none other then Heatwave and Kade coming, and the frightened Bot looked around frantically for a hiding place.

Finding one, he hid, cowering fearfully, as the two went past.

Blades could not hear all of what they were saying, but he could tell it was a civil conversation for once, and he stiffened as a part of Kade's sentence drifted to his ears.

"What'd he say when you told him?"

Kade sounded curious, and Blades instantly supposed _Heatwave_ , not Kade, had told on him.

Blades did not hear what Heatwave said; he was too overrun with feeling hurt by Heatwave.

Tears welling up in his eyes, he hugged his knees to his chest as he tried not to cry.

Once the pair had gone, Blades stood up, upset and angry.

Clenching his fists, Blades declared to the air: " I'll show them, both of them!" and stormed off to get the last of his coal supply.

This time both Heatwave and Kade were going to be blackened- and this time Blades was going to be sure he was not caught.

Having no idea that Blades was anywhere but in his room, Kade and Heatwave had went down to the gym to work out together.

"Sure you don't want to try beating me in sit-ups again?" Heatwave remarked to Kade, chuckling as Kade shook his head vehemently.

"Nope, one day of nearly killing myself was enough for me. I'm not challenging an autobot to anything anymore." Kade declared, and Heatwave gently poked him, knocking him flat.

"Hey!" Kade spluttered, as Heatwave held him down with one finger, laughing smugly.

"I believe you have won the wrestling match, Heatwave. You can let him up now." Chase announced as he passed by with the Chief on their way to get the chief some coffee.

"Yeah, you should know better then to challenge Heatwave of all Bots to a wrestling match." Chief Charlie chuckled, enjoying teasing his oldest son, who spoke up indignantly.

"I didn't! He just pushed me over!" Kade's protest fell on deaf ears as the police pair walked on by, the chief winking at Heatwave, who smiled back.

"Plead for mercy and I'll let you up." Heatwave told Kade.

"Never!" Kade hollered, and struggled mightily, but he went nowhere.

"Alright, alright." Kade said with a sigh. " _Please_ let me up, oh great and mighty Bot. Please I beg you, Please!"

"I guess. Not exactly what I had in mind, but…" Heatwave lifted his hand, and Kade stretched unnecessarily, glaring at his Bot.

"Hmm, might have given my pinky finger a workout." Heatwave remarked, flexing his hand.

"Cut it out, and if anyone else hears how I had to beg you, I'm going to make you sorry." Kade threatened.

Heatwave snorted. "I'd like to see you try."

"Oh believe me, I would." Kade resumed walking, and Heatwave followed.

"So tell me, how exactly would you accomplish making me sorry" Heatwave asked in amusement.

"Not telling." Kade snapped back.

"Getting all uppity now, are we? Tell you what, if you can beat me in a swimming match tomorrow, I'll do anything you say for the whole day." Heatwave challenged.

"Anything?!" Kade looked up in surprise at the huge Bot.

Heatwave nodded. "Anything. And without a fuss."

Kade grinned. " You're on!"

Entering the gym together, both human and autobot prepared for their workout.

Blades, meanwhile, was dodging people and the other two Bots as he tried to make his way to the gym with his bucket of coal dust.

His nerves were failing him by the time he finally reached the gym, and his heart sank as he realized Heatwave and Kade had been there a while already.

Peering down at them, he watched as, eyes closed, they counted out the sit-ups.

"28, 29." Kade counted.

Blades leapt down.

"30, 31" Heatwave continued.

Blades lifted the bucket.

"32, AHHH!" Blades had dumped the bucket, but as he tried to turn and run, powerful hands gripped his waist, and Heatwave yanked him over his head to land in front of him.

"And where do you think you are going?" Heatwave's head was covered by the bucket, and it made him sound ten times more menacing then normal.

Blades began squirming, and he screamed hysterically as Heatwave tightened his grip. "Put me down! Let me go! Nooooo!"

Kade was coughing and chocking as he sat up, covered in dust, and stared at Heatwave and Blades as the blinded Bot pinned the smaller one to the floor, Blades writhing under him.

Hearing the ruckus, everyone else had rushed down there, and were brought up short as Heatwave placed one knee on Blades's chest, lifted one hand, and removed the bucket.

Heatwave's eyes were glowing red, and Boulder and Chase both gasped in horror.

They had seen this once before, when Lighting had been killed.

Heatwave had gone berserk then, there was no reason he would not do the same now.

"Heat-Heatwave?" Kade spoke, alarm in his voice as he stared up at the fearsome Bot next to him.

"That's it, Blades, I've had it with you." Heatwave growled, his voice like thunder.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Blades screamed as Heatwave slammed his free fist into the young Bot's chest, and lifted it to strike again.

"Heatwave!" Kade made as if to try and stop the livid Bot, and Cody darted forward, yelling, "Heatwave, no!"

Boulder brought his hand down on Cody, trapping him beneath it like a mouse, while Chase lunged forward and snatched Kade, moments before Heatwave's hand crashed down where Kade had just been standing a microsecond before.

"Boulder, Boulder let me out!" Cody begged, and Boulder scooped him up, holding him to eye level.

"Heatwave is dangerous right now, no one can go near him, or even try to stop him." Boulder explained sadly, winching as Blades's tortured cries filled the large room.

"Tell me about it, he would have killed me there!" Kade was visibly shaken, and Chief Charlie held him close.

Everyone watched as Heatwave slapped Blades's face repeatedly, then began pummeling his chest and stomach once more.

"Can't we do something?" Cody pleaded, tears blurring his vision as Blades's cries became weaker and weaker.

"No." Chase said simply.

"Maybe you can't, but I can." A deep, rumbling voice caused everyone, not including Heatwave, to look up.

A collected gasp rose from the team. "Optimus?"

"Optimus, you have to stop him!" Cody cried pointing at Heatwave, who had clawed Blades onto his back and was smacking at the back of his head and shoulders, kneeling on the prone form of the Bot, who let out rasping cries of pain.

"You are right, Cody Burns, and I will stop him."

No one intervened as Optimus Prime stepped across to Heatwave, and stood over him.

"Heatwave." The great Bot spoke gently, but firmly, and Heatwave jerked his head up, teeth bared and a grotesque expression on his face.

Dani gasped and hid her face in her Dad's chest, and even Kade whimpered.

Slowly, the intense red left Heatwave's eyes, and they returned to their normal color.

"Oh no, Optimus." Everyone faintly could hear Heatwave whisper to himself, and his hands fell limp.

"Rise up, and look at me." Optimus sternly commanded, and Heatwave rose to his feet, not flinching, but unable to meet the great leader's eyes.

Optimus stared at Heatwave for a moment before speaking.

"You have a strong temper, but a stronger will. You could have held back. Why did you not do so?"

Heatwave's gaze lifted to meet Optimus's, as he answered. " Sir, I was not thinking, and I just reacted to my anger with Blades. I should have kept control over myself, and, I'm sorry." Heatwave hung his head, and Optimus placed a hand on his shoulder.

"We will speak more of this later, but right now, Blades needs you." Heatwave turned to look at his special Bot, curled on the floor, covering his head with both hands, sobs racking his body.

Heatwave's expression turned to one of intense sorrow, and he was at Blades's side in a flash, gently placing a hand on the younger's shuddering back.

Blades shrieked when he felt Heatwave's hand caress his back, and he began begging. " Please, please don't hurt me! Go away, just go, don't hurt me!"

Heatwave faltered, and turned to look at Optimus, and the leader nodded towards Blades, signaling for the fire Bot to stay with him.

Heatwave turned back to his charge, and kept stroking him for a moment, before turning him over gently and taking both Blades's hands in his own.

"Blades." No one had ever heard Heatwave sound so gentle. "Blades it's me, Heatwave. Toughen up, little guy, you're not hurt that bad."

Kade opened his mouth to speak, a look of shock and anger on his face but his dad shushed him.

Heatwave lifted Blades into his arms, cradling him like a baby. "Come on, you need to rest." Heatwave murmured, and carried Blades to his room, not looking at anyone else as he passed.

Heatwave tenderly tucked the whimpering Bot into his bed, watching almost lovingly as Blades lay pillowed on his bed.

"Get some shut-eye Blades, I'll apologize in the morning." Heatwave whispered, and rose to go.

"Heatwave?" Heatwave looked down at the injured Bot, who had opened his eyes. " I know that wasn't really you who hurt me, and I'm sorry I made you so mad. It was my fault, really, and I'm going to ask Chase for a spanking tomorrow morning."

Heatwave knelt down by his bed once more. "Thanks, Blades, but I could have chosen to not react in anger, it is my wrong, not yours." Heatwave looked thoughtful. " Well, it kinda is, but I don't want you punished anymore for this. If you truly forgive me, don't ask for a spanking, okay?"

Blades looked relived. " Okay. And, and Heatwave?" he asked timidly as his leader rose to go once more.

"Yeah?" Heatwave looked down at him.

"Under my bed, there is a teddy bear Dani gave me. Could I have it please?" the poor Bot covered his face with embarrassment as he spoke, and it as all Heatwave could do not to smile at that.

"Sure." Heatwave knelt down and retrieved it for his friend, placing it next to him under the warm covers.

Smiling softly at Blades as the younger yawned, Heatwave walked to the door and turned off the light, noticing the nightlight in the corner as he did so and flicking it on.

"Heatwave?"

"Yes Blades?"

"Why did you tell Bumblebee on me? That's why I did what I did." Blades sounded betrayed, but Heatwave was confused.

"Bumblebee? When did Bumblebee visit today?" he asked, bewildered.

"You mean, Bumblebee wasn't here today, and you did not tell him how I have been acting?" Blades started to sit up, but cried out and huddled back down again, clutching his teddy bear.

"No. Who told you that?" Heatwave's eyes narrowed, but he snapped out of it seeing how he was scaring Blades again.

"K-K-Kade." Blades stammered, his eyes wide.

Heatwave strode over and caressed Blades's jaw as the youngest Bot cowered. " Kade was lying. Bumblebee never came, and I would never do that anyway." Heatwave reassured Blades, who relaxed once more, his eyes closing.

 _Kade will pay for this._ Heatwave silently vowed, careful not to show any anger to the sleepy Bot.

Removing his hand, Heatwave tiptoed to the door.

"Night Heatwave." He heard Blades mumble tiredly.

"Sleep well, Blades." he said warmly, and carefully closed the door behind him.

Heatwave walked down the hall, knowing he would have to be punished for his actions, but not caring really.

He felt really bad at how he let his temper run away with him like that, and would willingly take whatever punishment Optimus had planned for him.

That, and he had a visit to pay to Kade he was looking forward to for once, and for all the wrong reasons.

Pausing before he entered the gym, Heatwave took a deep breath, and pushed the door open.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: The Reason.

Heatwave strode out from his gym, more humiliated then he had ever felt before.

Shame rolled off of him in waves, but he had to see to Kade first.

Optimus had ordered him to go to Chase and _ask_ to be punished- and it was up to Chase and himself to decide what his punishment would be.

Heatwave hung his head in disgrace as he remembered how disappointed Optimus had been with him, for allowing his temper to run away with him like that.

 _Never again._ Heatwave promised himself. _Never again will I allow my temper to rule my actions like I did today._

Heatwave was going to go to Chase, like he said he would, but rage still simmered underneath his skin as he thought of how this all could have been avoided if Kade had not led Blades into thinking Heatwave of all Bots would have tattled on him to his best friend.

Heatwave clenched his fists as he thought about what he would like to say to Kade, but forced himself to remain calm.

Rages like the one he had just experienced were rare to be sure, but even without them Heatwave knew he could get very nasty.

Heatwave strode up to Kade's bedroom door and knocked as carefully as he could.

"Kade!" Heatwave called. " Kade, are you there?"

"Yeah, what'd ya want?" Kade called back, his mouth full.

"I need to talk to you." Heatwave replied, trying to keep menace out of his voice.

"Is that a good thing, or a bad thing?" Kade asked, opening the door and looking carelessly at his Bot.

Heatwave's hand shot out and grasped Kade.

Kade found himself inches from the Bot leader's face as Heatwave growled, " A bad thing."

"Uh, Heatwave, hehe, you don't have to get so, ahh!" Kade gasped as Heatwave squeezed him and turned to go outside.

The Fire Bot did not say a word until they were outside, and seated a ways from the firehouse, all alone.

Heatwave set Kade down on a large rock, and sat himself across from him on another stone.

Kade fidgeted, the fear in his eyes showing plainly, and Heatwave felt a wave of remorse.

Optimus had told him he came within microseconds of squashing Kade flat, and he briefly wondered if Kade was thinking of the same thing.

Shaking his head slightly to clear it, Heatwave took a deep breath. "First, I'm sorry, Kade. And believe me, it won't happen again."

Kade relaxed at his words. " Good, and if it does, then I'm outta here." He grinned cheekily at Heatwave, and then tensed as his Bot's eyes glittered.

"And second," Heatwave went eye to eye with a petrified Kade, " _Why did you let Blades believe_ _ **I**_ _told Bumblebee on him?_ "

As Heatwave's growl spread around him, Kade felt shaken to the bone.

"I, I-I," he stammered, fear plain in his voice.

"I want no excuses." Heatwave thundered. "WHY?"

"I didn't!" Kade hollered in terror, letting out a harsh cry as Heatwave pinned him to the rock, this time there being no humor in it.

Kade furtively pressed his com on his collar, hoping the others might come to his aid.

Heatwave may still be in control of himself, but he was angrier then Kade had ever seen him before the rage event- and he had never been this close to him before when he was.

" I. Need. To. Know. WHY!" Heatwave grit out each word, and Kade winced as the Bot's heavy finger jabbed him with every venom-dripping word.

"I-I-I-I, I thought it was funny!" Kade wailed at last, his eyes rolling in fear.

"So, you're telling me that getting Blades to believe _I_ , of all Bots, would betray him like that, IS FUNNY?" Heatwave's hot breath sickened Kade.

Taking as deep a breath as he could with the crushing weight on his chest, Kade forced himself to look the fearsome Bot in the eye with all the courage he could muster.

"I never meant it to be you! I meant it to be ME!" Kade yelled as loud as he could at the Bot holding him down.

Heatwave blinked, and then leaned back, allowing Kade to rise.

Shaking and hardly able to stand from the terror coursing through his veins, Kade stood in front of the now-silent Bot.

Finally, Heatwave spoke. " You? You meant it to be _you_ who told, and not me?"

Kade nodded desperately.

"Why then did Blades blame me?" Heatwave sounded so lost, that Kade felt bad for him.

"I dunno." He said, his pulse returning to normal.

Just then, the rest of the family, including Optimus, came panting up.

"Kade!" Chief Charlie called, and Kade looked calmly over. " Hey, nice seeing ya, Dad!" he waved casually as the police chief looked from him to Heatwave, who seemed to not notice any of them except Optimus, who had Heatwave's gaze locked in his.

"I thought you said you were going to Chase." Optimus spoke with much disapproval.

"And I am, Sir." Heatwave said respectfully. "I just had something to get off my chest first."

"And that includes threatening my son?" Chief Charlie asked frostily.

Heatwave stared at him silently, and Kade laughed nervously.

"I had my com on so they could hear us for a short time." He said, searching Heatwave's gaze.

"Probably for the best." Heatwave muttered dejectedly. "No one trusts me anymore."

"No, its not that!" Kade began protesting, but Heatwave held up his hand, his eyes lowering to the ground.

"Yes, it is. If you had not feared for yourself, you would never have turned it on to be rescued from me. I was never going to hurt you, Kade, I just needed an answer." Heatwave slumped on the rock he had been sitting on.

"What answer?" Chief Charlie asked in confusion, and Kade reluctantly explained as Graham began typing furiously on his computer.

"Got it!" he said triumphantly, and turned the screen so everyone could see the video feed.

" _Guess who's visit you're missing out on?" Kade taunted, a smirk on his face. "And who I am telling everything you have done to deserve being stuck in your room?" Kade began laughing evilly at the expression on Blades's face._

" _Who?" Blades asked, a tremor in his voice._

" _Bumblebee!" Kade turned and strode up the hall, laughing at Blades for being unable to come out, and taunting him with the fact Bumblebee would know how bad Blades had been._

Kade hunkered down as everyone glared at him.

"Wait, that's not all." Graham said hastily, so as no one started shouting.

Fast-forwarding the video, he stopped at another point.

Everyone saw Blades crouching in a bush, watching in terror as Heatwave and Kade approached, chatting together.

"That was this afternoon!" Kade blurted out, and Dani shot him a look.

"The sound is muted, so we get an accurate hearing of what Blades probably heard." Graham explained.

Suddenly, the sound came back on, just in time to hear Kade ask curiously _, "What'd he say when you told him?"_

Then it muted again, as a look of raw fury and shock passed though Blade's eyes, and the youngest Bot hugged his knees to his chest, blinking back tears.

Every gasped, Heatwave and Kade looking at each other, speechless.

"I had no idea!"

"If I had caught him..."

"Shush!" Graham interrupted the pair who suddenly had regained their voices. "Last clip here."

" _Under my bed, there is a teddy bear Dani gave me. Could I have it please?" the poor Bot covered his face with embarrassment as he spoke, and it as all Heatwave could do not to smile at that._

" _Sure.." Heatwave knelt down and retrieved it for his friend, placing it next to him under the warm covers._

 _Smiling softly at Blades as the younger yawned, Heatwave walked to the door and turned off the light, noticing the nightlight in the corner as he did so and flicking it on._

" _Heatwave?"_

" _Yes Blades?"_

" _Why did you tell Bumblebee on me? That's why I did what I did." Blades sounded betrayed, but Heatwave was confused._

" _Bumblebee? When did Bumblebee visit today?" he asked, bewildered._

" _You mean, Bumblebee wasn't here today, and you did not tell him how I have been acting?" Blades started to sit up, but cried out and huddled back down again, clutching his teddy bear._

" _No. Who told you that?" Heatwave's eyes narrowed, but he snapped out of it seeing how he was scaring Blades again._

" _K-K-Kade." Blades stammered, his eyes wide._

 _Heatwave strode over and caressed Blades's jaw as the youngest Bot cowered. " Kade was lying. Bumblebee never came, and I would never do that anyway." Heatwave reassured Blades, who relaxed once more, his eyes closing._

 _Removing his hand, Heatwave tiptoed to the door._

" _Night Heatwave." Blades mumbled tiredly._

" _Sleep well, Blades." Heatwave said warmly, and carefully closed the door behind him._

"Aww, he looked so cute, cuddled up to that teddy bear I gave him! I forgot all about it!" Dani squealed, though no one shared her enthusiasm quite as much.

"I did not know how much you cared for young Blades, until now." Optimus rumbled, looking down on Heatwave with an unreadable expression in his eyes.

Heatwave fidgeted, obviously embarrassed by the video showing his soft side so plainly.

"You just out and out told him I was _lying_?!" Kade shrieked. "Way to go, buddy, on keeping me in good standing with your Bot pals." He glared at the Bot, who didn't even acknowledge him.

Kade sighed. "Here we go again, the old silent treatment."

"Now we understand why you were questioning Kade like you were. Seeing the video makes everything crystal clear." Chief Charlie said in relief.

"So, no one's mad at me?" Heatwave looked up hopefully, and was rewarded with everyone smiling at him.

Cody ran forward and hugged Heatwave's leg. " I know you're not much of a cuddly type, but…"

"I understand." Heatwave said softly, and to everyone's shock, gently attempted to hug Cody back.

"I'm glad you're back." Cody whispered, and everyone clapped.

"Thanks everyone." Heatwave stood back up, and for the first time since he had lost it on Blades, seemed to be his normal self once more.

"What I want to know, is how did you get video feed of all that?" Boulder asked, puzzled.

"Oh, that." Graham, Optimus, and Chief Charlie looked at each other awkwardly.

" I knew that Blades was acting rather odd yesterday, and when Heatwave refused to reveal the matter to me, I decided to stay nearby and observe for myself what was going on." Optimus admitted.

Heatwave sighed and drooped.

"Its not that he didn't trust you, its that he needed to know what was going on without forcing the info out of you." Chief Charlie tried to reassure the dispirited fire Bot.

"I got the cameras hooked up, and have never taken them down as yet." Graham confessed.

Boulder looked at him. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Graham blushed. " I felt a bit bad by spying on you all, and felt like I couldn't face you, so I stayed in the command center with Dad."

"Its fine." Heatwave said bluntly.

"Are you sure?" Graham asked him skeptically.

"If Heatwave says its fine, then its fine." Boulder said firmly, and Heatwave shot him a grateful look.

"You still have your meeting with Chase to go through with." Optimus gently reminded Heatwave, who nodded a tad guiltily.

"I kinda forgot when you all came up here." Heatwave apologized.

"Come with me." Chase said crisply, and turned and marched away, Heatwave following.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: "Not My Day."

"What's going to happen to old hot-head?" Kade asked, trying not to seem worried, but completely failing.

"Heatwave and Chase are discussing private matters. I will stay here through tomorrow, so I can see how the swimming competition turns out." Optimus declared gravely, though his eyes twinkled as he said it.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about it!" Kade looked distinctly uncomfortable, as the rest of the family had not heard of it yet.

"What swimming competition?" Chief Charlie asked.

"Heatwave challenged me to beat him in swimming tomorrow." Kade said nervously.

"Didn't you learn from _last time_ Heatwave challenged you to something? You wound up polishing him for three hours straight! And then you had to vacuum out his seats, and clean all the windows and mirrors, then re-polish for another two hours. I would not be going around competing with that Bot, if I were you." Dani admonished severely.

"But this time, if I win, Heatwave promised me he would do what ever I say, all day, no fuss." Kade protested.

"And what happens if he wins?" Dani questioned smugly.

"I bet doing whatever he says all day, no fuss." Graham said eagerly.

Kade took a breath, then let it out in defeat. " I never asked." He mumbled.

"I'll betcha Graham's right." Boulder cut in, eyes gleaming. "This outta be good!"

"Why does everyone like seeing me slave away to that, that, over-egoed fire Bot?!" Kade asked in exasperation.

"Oh, no reason." Dani snipped, winking at Graham, who echoed her. " No reason."

Kade turned to his youngest brother pleadingly. " Cody?"

Cody smiled. " Sorry, I can't help you."

"Yeah, you're on your own son." Chief Charlie patted his shoulder. "After all, a little work never hurt anyone. Now come on crew, if we're done here, how about dinner?"

Everyone but Kade cheered and immediately followed.

Kade watched them go, determination clenching his jaw. "Except he treats me like his personal slave. I _have_ to win tomorrow, I just have to!"

Meanwhile, in Chase's room, Heatwave was forcing himself to do what he knew he deserved.

Sighing, he looked at the expectant Chase. " Um, could you, punish me?" he asked weakly, not enjoying it one bit.

"Certainly." The police Bot sat on his bed and motioned Heatwave over.

"What are you doing?" Heatwave asked in trepidation as Chase grasped his wrists and tugged him facedown over his lap.

Heatwave knew _exactly_ what Chase was doing, and he knew he deserved it, but he still did not like it.

"You will be receiving a spanking, then you will apologize to each and every one in this building. You then will be taking out the garbage, mowing the grass, cleaning the firehouse from top to bottom, and lastly you will ask the chief if you have been punished enough. And one more thing, you be supervised at all times, to be sure you complete your tasks." Chase listed sternly.

Heatwave groaned aloud.

This was worse then he had been expecting.

"And if you shirk just one of your duties, I will spank you again." Chase spoke firmly, and Heatwave groaned again.

"Can't you just, act like you've spanked me, and not really do it? I'm not Blades, you know." Heatwave tried to reason with Chase, but to no avail.

"You have acted less then your age, so you will be punished accordingly." Chase told him sharply, each word pricking the proud Bot right in the heart.

"Okay then." Heatwave submitted to his punishment gloomily.

"Ask for it." Chase said after a few tense moments.

Heatwave face-palmed himself.

 _This is pure agony_ , he thought, and gritted out the words. " Please spank me."

"As you wish." Chase responded briskly, and brought his hand down hard on Heatwave's rear.

Heatwave gritted his teeth as Chase continued hard and fast, sure the Bot was putting his all into the spanking.

Chase knew the Fire Bot's pain tolerance was almost legendary, and so he spanked him harder then he ever would on any other Bot.

Heatwave focused on not ignoring the pain, as he was supposed to learn from it, but he was acutely aware of the fact that if he so desired, he could forcibly get up and stop Chase.

He wondered if this was the reason Optimus did not punish him himself, because he wanted Heatwave to learn better self-control, and what better way to do that then make him willingly lie still and get spanked when he could easily leave?

Chase listened for signs that the spanking was getting to his leader, and was rewarded after a while, if he could call it a reward, by Heatwave's breath becoming shaky as he did his best not to cry.

Chase slowed the pace, but increased the force behind each swat, silently willing Heatwave to give in and cry.

Chase believed Heatwave did not need lectured, as he was certain the Fire Bot well knew what he had done wrong, and that Optimus had probably been sufficient in the verbal part of the punishment.

So he stayed silent, letting out his breath in relief as he heard Heatwave moan softly.

"Owwww." Heatwave scratched the floor with his fingers slowly, the pain becoming too much for him to try and not do something about bearing it better. "Owie ow ow." he moaned again, slightly louder, as Chase finally did put all his strength into the spanks.

As Heatwave clawed at the floor and moaned, Chase was fighting back tears of his own, annoyed with himself.

He had never gotten emotional before when dealing out punishments, why now?

"Chase, please." Heatwave was starting to _beg_?

"Only a few more." Chase said in a tight voice.

Heatwave slumped at Chase's words. "Please, I'm sorry, don't be angry with me." He pleaded, his breath hitching with every slap to his burning rear.

"I am not angry with you, I am..." Chase trailed off as he realized what was so wrong. "I was scared because I thought I was going to lose you." The police Bot admitted after a moment. "I thought that when you raged again Optimus was going to have you destroyed."

"I, am s-sorry." Heatwave was truly crying now, and Chase ended the punishment then and there.

Heatwave pulled himself off Chase's lap and knelt by his side, laying his head in Chase's lap as he cried.

Chase fought back tears of his own as he stroked Heatwave's back, shoulders and neck, trying to calm both of them down.

Heatwave's tears stopped coming after a few minutes, but the exhausted Bot left his head resting in Chase's lap as he waited for his breathing to return to normal.

The fire Bot's eyes were closed, and Chase was not entirely sure whether or not his leader was going to drop off to sleep like that or not.

"Feels like someone lit a bonfire back there." Heatwave remarked wryly, gingerly touching his rear and wincing slightly as he did so.

Chase was almost startled by Heatwave's words, as he had not been expecting them.

Not knowing what to say, he merely hummed and rubbed his best friend's back a little more briskly.

He was even more startled at the Bot's next words: "Thanks, Chase."

"Just don't ever do anything to make me have to spank you like that again and that will be all the thanks I need." Chase replied, and Heatwave finally lifted his head to look at Chase.

"Guess I'd better wrap up the rest of my punishment so I can rest up for tomorrow." He said, pulling himself to his feet.

"Do you need to go over it once more to be sure you don't forget something?" Chase asked, worried.

"Nah, I think I've got it." Heatwave said. " Apologize to everyone, take out the garbage, cut the lawn, clean the firehouse, ask the chief if I've been punished enough, and be babysat the whole time." Heatwave sounded putout by that last part, and Chase stood up.

" No one is babysitting you. I will just be going along to ensure you don't have any side mission pop up while you are working." Chase stated.

"What 'side missions'?" Heatwave scoffed.

"Like, spraying Kade in the face for some off hand comment, or going off with Cody to get something for him he can't quite reach, or investigating an odd sound, or-"

"Okay, I got it!" Heatwave held his hands up to stall Chase. "Can we just get going now?"

Chase nodded, knowing that Heatwave would wish to be done and over with his humiliating tasks as quickly as possible.

Striding out, Heatwave sought out Cody first.

"Cody, I'm sorry for all that this afternoon." Heatwave said, kneeling down so he was closer to his little friend.

"It's okay Heatwave, I forgive you." Cody smiled up at him, and Heatwave smiled back.

"Thanks, I can always count on you to be reasonable, unlike some around here." Heatwave said pointedly, spotting Kade disappearing down a hallway, Dani on his heels.

Cody shrugged helplessly. " Like I said before, its Kade's way or-"

"Or the highway, I believe is the rest of the saying, and we have no time for chitchat. Heatwave?" Chase prodded his friend, and Heatwave stood up.

"Kade's not the only unreasonable one around here." Heatwave said, without looking at Chase, and Cody looked puzzled.

"Tell you later, I got to go." Heatwave told him, then strode off to catch up to Kade.

Finding his quarry, he cornered Kade. " Um, about this afternoon, sorry about all that, Kade." Heatwave said, and Kade nodded.

"No problem, this is only like the third time you've said that. I've forgiven you ages ago!"

Heatwave glared at him, and Chase coughed. " I do believe we have seven left to go." Chase reminded Heatwave, who sighed.

"Wait, you're _counting_ how many time he has to apologize to me?" Kade looked like he was going to bolt.

"Heatwave has to apologize to every being in this building." Chase told him with displeasure.

"In which case, you have _way_ more then seven." Kade smirked. " Just to tip you off, there's at least a hundred spiders in this place. I know, because I have to go and kill them all." Kade scowled.

"And all the flies, beetles, and other creepy-crawlies in the building." Dani came up behind him smugly. " And I have to watch you do it."

"Sounds like me and you are in the same boat." Heatwave commented to Kade.

"Heatwave." Chase said warningly.

"Yeah, I guess so." Kade said, looking at his Bot curiously, both of them ignoring Chase's irritation.

"I gotta take out the stinking garbage, mow the grass, and clean this place from top to bottom, with a babysitter." Heatwave complained, pointing at Chase.

"I don't envy your lot at all!" Kade declared.

"Nor I yours." Heatwave confirmed.

"Heatwave, are we going to stand here all day or are we going to, oh, Dani's here." Chase abruptly realized.

"Yeah, what about me?" Dani asked warily.

"Heatwave has to apologize to everyone." Kade informed her before Heatwave could reply. "Including all the bugs." He added, grinning at Heatwave's aggravated look.

"Why the bugs?" Dani asked with a shudder.

"Because Chase said every being in the house." Kade laughed, and Chase clicked his tongue disapprovingly.

"I am sure he meant just us and the other Bots, right Chase?" Dani hastily looked up at the police Bot, who nodded.

"Alright, if I'm going to get done in time for bed…" Heatwave said, then looked down at Dani. "Dani, I'm sorry."

"Forgiven and forgotten." She remarked breezily. "Now Kade, get moving!"

Kade sighed. " Yes Dani." Rolling his eyes, Kade walked on by, looking for bugs as he did so.

Both Bots watched them go, then Chase looked at Heatwave with narrowed eyes. "Close one there, Heatwave."

"Whatever you say." Heatwave didn't look at him, and Chase was sure the Bot was hiding a smile.

"Shall I remind you what will happen if you neglect just one of your duties?" Chase asked, following on his leader's heels as the fire Bot strode off.

"No need, I got it." Heatwave said without turning his head.

"Heatwave, look at me." Chase ordered.

When Heatwave did so, there was no trace of mirth on his face, and Chase frowned. "Carry on."

Heatwave winked at him and resumed walking, snickering at the aggravated huff behind him.

"Heatwave, are you laughing at me?" Chase demanded.

"No Chase, I'm not." Heatwave lied as he swallowed his laughter.

"Why do I get the feeling you're lying to me?" Chase asked in despair, right as they rounded the corner and about walked into Graham and Boulder.

"Hey, you look happy." Graham said, then stepped back as Heatwave glared at him. "What, was I not supposed to say that or something?"

"I knew something was up with the way you were acting." Chase accused, coming to stand beside Heatwave.

"Yeah, but I'm not shirking my duties, just having some fun while doing them." Heatwave told Chase, knowing that would annoy his stern friend.

"Punishment is not to be enjoyed." Chase remarked to Heatwave, who elbowed him.

"Oh shut up." The fire Bot said, no longer too happy.

" Punishment?" Graham asked in confusion.

"Then we'll just be moving on then." Boulder said, looking rather uncomfortable.

"No, you're part of it." Heatwave sighed.

The two engineers looked at each other in alarm. "Us?" they asked at the same time.

"Yeah." Heatwave said darkly.

"What do we have to do?" Boulder asked with trepidation.

"Stop talking and allow Heatwave to apologize." Chase said sharply.

Both Graham and Boulder shut their mouths and watched Heatwave expectantly.

Their leader took a breath, slightly shook his head, then said, " Sorry guys, for what happened earlier."

"Its okay." Boulder said.

"Forgiven and forgotten." Graham smiled.

"Thanks." Heatwave replied.

Chase cleared his throat, turning to go, and Heatwave reluctantly followed him.

"See ya later." Boulder called after them.

"Yeah." Heatwave said over his shoulder. "Later."

Next, Chase led him on a brick march to the kitchen, where they found Chief Charlie cooking dinner.

"Hey guys." The chief greeted them as they entered. "Coming to inspect my cooking?"

"No." Chase said shortly. "Heatwave?"

"Sorry about earlier, chief." Heatwave said, fidgeting a bit as the chief looked at him silently.

"That's okay, just be sure it never happens again." Chief Charlie warned.

"It won't, on my honor it won't." Heatwave promised.

The chief smiled at him. " Okay then, off you go. You're crowding my working space." The chief's smile then disappeared. "Chase, Optimus told me to have a word with you."

"Ready to hear it, sir." Chase replied dutifully, and Heatwave left.

Heatwave was tempted to continue on without his escort, but thought better of it and waited for Case to catch up.

After a moment, Chase did come out, looking disgruntled.

"What's happened to you?" Heatwave asked.

" Nothing." Chase swept by him, in poor temper, which was odd for the ever patient police Bot.

"Chase." Heatwave said firmly.

The blue and white Bot stopped, but did not face him.

Heatwave walked up and placed his hand on his friend's shoulder. " I am always ready to listen, Chase, whether I am currently in disgrace or not." He said softly, concern evident in his voice.

"Thank you, Heatwave, but I do not need a listening ear at the moment. Keep walking." Chase shrugged off his leader's hand and strode off briskly, not looking back.

Heatwave hesitated, then turned back to the kitchen.

"Heatwave!" he heard Chase call from behind him, but Heatwave ignored him.

The red Bot was more concerned about bad relationships between the police chief and his second in command then he was apologizing at the moment.

"Chief?" Heatwave poked his head in to see the chief seated at the table with his head in his hands.

"Yes?" the chief looked up.

Heatwave walked in and stood by the chief looking down on him. " What just happened?" he asked, making it clear he needed a response by his voice.

"Nothing to worry about, Chase and I just disagreed on something." Chief Charlie said sadly.

"On what?" Heatwave asked, as Chase stepped in.

"Heatwave." Chase said severely, not looking at the chief.

"Chase, I will come for you later. Go." Heatwave commanded, and Chase reluctantly obeyed.

The chief sighed. " If it concerned you at the moment, Heatwave, I would have told you."

Heatwave looked steadily at the chief. " If it concerns one of my team now, it concerns me now."

Chief Charlie looked up at him. " If you put it that way, it kinda would concern you then." He laughed, but there was no joy in it.

"Well?" Heatwave prodded when the chief fell silent once more. "If you won't tell me, then I'll get Chase to." Heatwave added.

The police chief chuckled again. " Good luck on that. I made him promise not to tell you."

"Then you tell me." Heatwave ordered. "Now."

Chief Charlie looked sharply at the fire Bot. " Respect goes a long way, Heatwave. I never imagined you would be the one I'd have to say that to."

Heatwave sighed in frustration. " Sorry, Chief."

The chief nodded, then took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. "It's like this, Optimus and I were talking."

"Go on." Heatwave prodded when the chief fell silent.

Chief Charlie rubbed his temples, suddenly exhausted. " You are no longer leader of this mission, Heatwave. Chase is."

The former team leader stared at him. " Why?" he asked coldly.

"We both decided the stress must be too much for you, and Chase is the next best Bot for the job. We wanted to give you a break." The chief tried to explain.

Heatwave stiffened. " I'd say that concerns me now, wouldn't you?" he asked angrily.

The chief looked up at him wearily. " No, it did not. Not until Optimus was for sure on it. He still may change his mind." Chief Charlie grew uneasy as he watched the fire Bot nearly shaking with rage. " It's for your own good, I can assure you."

To the police chief's surprise, Heatwave's eyes filled with tears.

"Heatwave?" he asked in alarm.

"I'm talking to Optimus. He gave me this mission, and I'm not giving it up when I am the only Bot with any leadership ability around here!" Heatwave nearly shouted, his voice choked.

"Heatwave, listen to me." The chief pleaded.

"No." and Heatwave spun on his heels and ran out.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: Losing Leadership

Heatwave ran, blinded by tears and his own anger through the firehouse, his feet taking him to where Optimus Prime always stayed while he was there.

Without knocking, Heatwave threw open the door only to find Chase was there too.

"Chase, leave us." Heatwave ordered, and Chase nearly tripped over his own feet to get out of the bitter-sounding Bot's way.

"I wasn't expecting you." Optimus said sternly to the enraged Bot before him.

"Well, you should have been." All traces of respect were gone from Heatwave's voice as he glared defiantly up at the enormous Bot.

Just then, Chief Charlie's voice came over the radio. " Sorry, Optimus, I couldn't keep him from it." The chief sounded stressed, and Optimus laid a hand on his former mission leader's shoulder, holding him in place with a steel grip.

"You tried." Optimus said. " I will handle it from here."

"Thanks." The chief sounded more then a little relived, and Optimus looked harshly at Heatwave, who tried not to shrink from his gaze.

"Why did the chief have to tell you, Heatwave?" Optimus asked severely.

"I would not take no for an answer." Heatwave answered, fury and fear simmering under his voice.

"You did not threaten him, did you?" Optimus voice was a menacing growl as he glared daggers into Heatwave's eyes.

"No, I did not." Heatwave spat. " It can't be true what he said." He looked up almost pleadingly at his much-admired leader, and Optimus was slightly surprised to see the tears still gathered there.

"What the chief said is true. You have been removed from leadership because you have proven you cannot handle the stress." Optimus removed his hand and waited on a response.

Heatwave was lost for words.

True, it had been stress that caused him to flip out, but it was not stress from leading the team.

Heatwave revered in that.

It was a different stress that had stretched him.

"It-its not that." Heatwave tried to explain, but fell silent once more as he tried to put into words something he was not sure how to describe.

Optimus waited for a few moments more, then spoke. " It is not to be permanent, if you are certain you can handle it. I always thought you could, but today seemed to prove me wrong." Optimus sounded unsure, and Heatwave looked up at him again.

"I can handle being a leader; its what I was meant to be." Heatwave spoke earnestly. " Its something else that I couldn't handle, and I promise I'll work it out."

"I believe you, Heatwave." Optimus sounded much relived. " But you still will be stepping down for a time."

"How long?" Heatwave asked in defeat, realizing there was no way he was going to get out of this one.

"When those of us in authority over you decide it is time." Optimus left no room for argument in his words as he spoke, and Heatwave bowed his head in acknowledgement of that.

"Because you have been honest with me, and admitted that you had stress you could not handle, I will assign you as Chase's second, instead of Boulder." Optimus knew he had made a mistake in mentioning that as soon as he saw Heatwave's eyes flash bitterly.

"Just let Boulder do it." Heatwave growled. "Maybe he'll be content for once."

"Heatwave, I was not aware of any competition between you and Boulder." Optimus apologized.

"There's not." Heatwave gritted out.

"Then why the bitterness?" Optimus pressed.

Heatwave glared at the wall behind Optimus and said nothing.

"Stop acting like a four year old who just had his hover board taken away." Optimus scolded, and Heatwave flinched.

"Fine. Its just that Boulder has always been edging himself up there, in position to snatch my role as soon as he can. And it doesn't help you always pick him when you need help either." Heatwave looked at Optimus with grief and anger in his eyes.

"I never meant anything by it. And do not forget, I asked only you to join me, not Boulder." Optimus reminded him quietly.

Heatwave thought a second, then let out his breath as the anger seemed to drain away. " I'm sorry." He said softly. "I know that. It's just, hard to remember when…" Heatwave trailed off as his shoulders slumped in dejection. He sighed. "Boulder's a good friend."

"I know." Optimus said gently.

Heatwave straightened his shoulders. "I guess I should tell the others." He said sadly.

"Yes." Optimus watched as Heatwave walked slowly away, head hanging and feet dragging.

Almost as soon as the door closed, a heartrending sob of pain and anger escaped Heatwave's tightly clamped lips, and he ran to his room in grief.

Optimus heard it, and his heart ached for his favorite Bot, but there was nothing he could do to ease the shock on the fire Bot.

He just hoped he was doing the right thing.

Heatwave punched the wall above his bed repeatedly, tears running down his face as he growled and grunted out his pain on the wall.

He didn't hear the timid knocking on his door, and he yelled in surprise as it creaked open, and Boulder and Graham peeked in.

"What! Can't you knock anymore?!" Heatwave yelled at them.

"We did." Boulder said, looking at Heatwave in alarm. "What's happened?"

"Yeah, you're setting off the seismographs up here." Graham gasped in fright as Heatwave lunged to his feet and glared at them both, hands clenched.

"You don't know?" Heatwave was panting, trying to calm down.

"No, we don't." Boulder responded warily.

"Ask Chase and leave me alone." Heatwave snapped, and Boulder swiftly exited the room, taking Graham with him.

"We should send Cody in with him." Boulder said, upset by the sight of his leader in so much pain.

"I'm not so sure. I don't want Cody hurt." Graham said nervously.

"Where's Heatwave?" Chase demanded from behind them, and they both jumped.

"Kinda jumpy." Chief Charlie remarked dryly. "Let me guess, you just came from our missing Bot?"

"Yeah, and he said to ask Chase what was going on." Boulder looked at Chase in bewilderment.

"You may now address me as Sir, as I am now leader of our team, and Boulder, you are my second." Chase announced, and Graham winched.

"Wow. No wonder he is so upset." The tousled-hired lad said sympathetically.

"Me?" Boulder said in amazement. "Why me?"

"You are the next logical choice, unless you'd rather me pick Blades." Chase snapped.

"Ahh, I'd rather Boulder be in charge." Graham laughed nervously.

"Thank you." Chase nodded to Graham.

The floor vibrated under them, and they all looked at each other.

"Someone needs to calm him down." Boulder said in concern. "After all, he basically just got his life taken from him."

"Cody would be the logical choice, as I don't believe Heatwave would find any of us comforting." Chase said matter-of-factly.

"True." The chief flicked on his com. "Cody, could you calm Heatwave down for us please?"

"Sure, and I'll bring Kade too." Cody said.

"I'm not sure that's such a good idea." Graham warned.

"Trust me, he needs Kade now." Cody assured them.

"Alright then, but hurry. Heatwave's going to hurt himself in there." Chief Charlie urged his youngest son.

Shortly afterwards, Kade and Cody ran up.

"Where is he?" Kade asked, looking around quickly.

"In his room." Graham jerked his head in the direction.

"Got it." Both boys answered, and dashed for the door.

Heatwave was still punching the wall, though with less vehemence, when Cody and Kade entered.

"What, can't anyone leave me alone?" Heatwave complained as he watched them shut the door and walk up to him.

"Heatwave, what's wrong?" Cody asked in a concerned voice.

Heatwave sighed. " I am no longer leader, Cody." His head drooped. "And I'm not even second. Boulder is."

Kade whistled. "That's tough, pal, but you'll pull through it and be back in your rightful position before you know it." He tried to sound cheerful, and Heatwave looked at him with less anger in his eyes.

"Kade's right, this won't last long." Cody spoke brightly.

"You two sure?" Heatwave asked heavily.

"Positive." They responded simultaneously.

Heatwave was still for a second, then shook his head and managed a short laugh. " I guess I have been behaving like a spoiled brat in here, when I should be doing what I can to help my new leader and his second." Heatwave stood up. "Thanks you two."

"Anytime." Kade responded airily, and Heatwave could not resist tapping him with a finger.

Kade tumbled to the ground with the force of it, glaring up at his Bot and spluttering indignantly.

Cody helped his oldest brother up, hiding his laughter the best he could, as Heatwave paused before opening the door.

"When I open this door, it will not be as leader, but as a regular Bot." Heatwave murmured.

"Not a regular Bot, a Rescue Bot." Cody reminded him with a smile.

"And one of the best at that." Kade added, winking at the fire Bot.

"You're both right." Heatwave took a deep breath, squared his shoulders, and opened the door, letting the two humans out first.

Letting his door swish shut behind him, Heatwave strode up to Chase and saluted. "Ready for duty, sir!" he reported, though all could tell it was forced.

"Very good." Chase responded, nodding at Heatwave. " Please fetch Blades to the front of the firehouse. There's an announcement to be made."

"But Blades is hurt!" Heatwave protested.

"It is not your place to question me." Chase said sharply, narrowing his eyes.

Heatwave was startled.

He had always listened to his teammates questions while he led the team, and he had assumed Chase would run it no different.

"Guess I assumed wrong." a chastised Heatwave muttered as he stomped off to get Blades after Chase had given him a stern lecture on respecting and obeying those in authority without question.

Blades was sleeping when he entered, and Heatwave was loath to wake him, but he had to do as Chase said, though it was tempting not to.

"Blades, wake up." Heatwave called, leaning over his young friend, and tickling his face.

"Go 'way." Blades mumbled sleepily, trying to pull the blanket over his face and roll over, but he cried out in pain and stopped.

Blades whimpered as Heatwave gently removed the blanket, and wondered if he should have gotten him medical attention first.

Heatwave felt an immense wave of guilt as he looked at the whimpering Bot on the bed in front of him.

"Can you walk?" Heatwave asked, already knowing the answer.

"Maybe." Heatwave knew he couldn't, but he still admired the way Blades was determined to try, even though it hurt.

"At least I did something right." Heatwave mused aloud, as Blades gingerly set his feet on the floor, after Heatwave helped him to sit.

"What? You do a lot of things right." Blades told him, then tried to stand.

"OWWW!" Blades cried out, and fell towards the floor.

Heatwave caught him, and scooped him into his powerful arms, cradling him like a baby.

"I'm, I'm sorry." Blades cried, looking up at Heatwave fearfully.

"Shh, its not your fault. I'm proud of you for trying." Heatwave soothed.

Blades positively glowed.

It was not often his leader praised him, and he soaked it all up.

Heatwave carried Blades out into the firehouse, noticing everyone else was already outside.

He decided he would tell Blades himself first.

"Blades, I am no longer leader in this mission." He said heavily, and Blades let out a cry of alarm.

"No! That can't be! Optimus is making a huge mistake!" Blades said in shock.

"I know." Was all Heatwave said as he carried Blades outside and into the sunlight.

Carefully setting Blades down on the grass, soothing his whimpers, he saw how everyone seemed a bit uncomfortable around him, and would not look at him when he was near.

"Heatwave, to the front!" Chase's commanding voice rang out, and Heatwave walked to the front without hesitation.

Chase was waiting for him when he got there and Heatwave looked at him questionably.

"Heatwave, I want you to tell the others about the changes to the team leadership." Chase told him.

"But they already know." Heatwave reminded him, then wished he hadn't, as Chase looked angrily at him.

"I tell you to do something, you do it." Chase said sternly, then softened. "Heatwave, I'm not used to being a leader, please do me a favor and just obey me."

Heatwave sighed deeply. " Yes sir." He muttered, not looking at Chase.

Heatwave knew a disguised order when he saw one, and he figured Chase did not want to scold him at the moment, so he chose to mask it as a request instead.

Turning, Heatwave steeled himself to make the announcement.

"You may also finish your apologies here, list what you have left to do, and _humbly_ ask the chief if that will suffice." Chase whispered to him then stood back several paces.

Heatwave gritted his teeth.

This had to be the worst day since he took on this mission.

Heatwave looked out over the group, and felt a hot rush of shame and remorse.

Keeping his head up, Heatwave cleared his throat. "Everyone, I am sorry for how I acted today, and I ask for you to forgive me." Heatwave looked at everyone in turn, and they all nodded as he did so.

"We all forgive you Heatwave. Everyone makes mistakes." The chief said, speaking for everyone.

"Thank you." Heatwave said, his voice hoarse.

"Heatwave." Chase prodded him when the fire Bot suddenly seemed lost for words.

"Do I really have to do this?" Heatwave whispered behind his hand, desperately looking at his new leader.

" I do believe I told you to, so that would mean yes." Chase replied evenly.

"As you already know, I am no longer leader of our mission here." Heatwave forced the words out. "Chase is the new leader, and his second is Boulder. I will be stepping down for a time since I have proven I cannot lead under stress." The last part he spat out bitterly, glaring at Kade, to everyone's shock.

"Now wait a minute, everyone knows that Heatwave is the best leader we got!" Kade leaped to his feet angrily. "He even turned down an opportunity to go join Team Prime in favor of leading us, our team. Don't you see? He's an elite Bot who chose us over a more higher position!" Kade was livid as he glared at the rest of them, especially Optimus Prime and Chase. " _We_ are his mission, and he has made us his life's work. You can't just take it from him!"

"Kade, sit down." Chief Charlie said firmly. "Heatwave, I never heard of this before now." He looked at the massive red Bot with a quirked eyebrow.

"Yeah, me neither." Murmurs rippled through the small group.

"I never found it necessary to tell anyone that. What purpose would it have done? Nothing, that's all." Heatwave said, bitterness still in his voice.

"You told Kade." Dani pointed out.

Heatwave ignored her.

"It is true. I did offer him a position in my forces on the mainland. I am sure there has been many times that Heatwave has wondered if he should have taken up my offer, rather then sticking to the mission I gave him to lead." Optimus looked at Heatwave, who stared levelly at him.

"No, I have never once regretted my decision, even now. I belong here, even when no one appreciates me." Heatwave did not look at anyone in particular as he said this, but several shifted uncomfortably. "Cody alone has remained faithful to me, and I thank him for that." Heatwave looked over to his human friend, who smiled at him.

"Well, you are pretty awesome, so what can I say to that?" Cody said in answer to Heatwave's commendment.

"I would like to know what is stressing you so badly, Heatwave. I would not wish it to continue." Chief Charlie said.

"Maybe Kade would be a better one to answer that." Heatwave looked over at his partner, who gulped nervously.

"M-m-me?" he squeaked.

"Yes, you." Heatwave glared at him.

"I-I-I-I-, um." Kade stammered, then fell silent, twitching nervously.

"Fine, I'll say it." Heatwave looked at the chief. "If Kade was not always treating me like some prized trophy to that girl he likes so much, and using me for his private vehicle all the time, and not even giving a single thought to anything I might be doing at the time, it would not have bothered me. But Kade just blows me off every time we're around her. It's always about him and her, and never a word to me, even when we are alone. He always takes all the credit for everything we do together, as if I don't exist." Heatwave glowered at Kade, who had turned beet red.

"A girl?" Chief Charlie said, turning to Kade in amusement.

"Makes sense." Dani spoke up.

"Yeah, Kade has a girlfriend." Graham muffled his laugh at Kade's face.

"It's not fair!" Kade shouted in protest. "Heatwave knows nothing about love!"

"Yes he does." Blades retorted. "He had a girlfriend once, Chase told me."

Heatwave spun around and stared daggers at Chase, who flushed and looked at the ground nervously, and Kade's mouth dropped open.

"Heatwave had a love life?" he gasped.

"Yes, and that's why yours hurts so much!" Heatwave yelled at him.

"Well, what happened to her? She leave because you yelled so much?" Kade retorted, and was not prepared for the flash of rage that over took his Bot for a brief moment, before the fire Bot re-gained control over himself.

"She was _killed_ , Kade." Heatwave spat, his whole frame shaking. "Anymore potentially lethal questions?"

Boulder spoke up in defense of his former leader. "It was very hard on him, and all of us. It happened many, many years ago. Please, do not speak of this to him. It'll only upset him."

"Upset me is a understatement." Heatwave growled.

Kade was still staring at Heatwave in awe, till the fire Bot flicked his eyes on him, and Kade could still see they were red-rimmed.

Kade shrank back quickly.

"Maybe I should tell it to them." Heatwave spoke directly to Boulder. "Maybe it would ease the pain."

"If you wish." Boulder replied meekly.

"No, I am asking you, as an officer over me, what should I do." Heatwave demanded.

"An officer should not meddle in personal matters." Boulder replied.

"How about as a friend?" Heatwave asked, his eyes never leaving Boulder's.

Boulder nodded. "I am not sure it would help so much as to bring back the pain." He wisely said. "When you feel ready, you may tell who you wish. But not now."

Heatwave relaxed, and nodded. "Okay." He said.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: Heatwave Opens Up A Little

The next day dawned bright and clear.

Heatwave groaned as he glanced at his alarm clock.

After he had resigned from leadership, Chase had made him explain what his punishment was for having flipped out earlier that day.

Then he had to complete his tasks, and then sit through a two-hour lecture from Chase on obeying the rules.

Heatwave secretly thought Chase enjoyed it immensely, but did not say so to his former second.

Heatwave was not ready to start his first full day as a normal Rescue Bot.

He was so used to caring for the whole team that to just follow orders and not worry about who needed more training on what and who needed a rest when that he figured the whole day was going to be a wreck.

Kade banging on his door and yelling for him to get up brought him out of his musings with a jolt.

"Heatwave! Did you forget? You're racing me today in the water!" Kade hollered.

Heatwave growled. " I can hear you without you yelling." He said, then opened his door.

"Did you forget or something?" Kade asked, his arms folded across his chest as he looked accusingly at his Bot partner.

Heatwave had forgotten, but he was not going to admit it to Kade.

"Of course not." He lied. " I was waiting to see if you chickened out."

"Not when I could boss you around for the whole day." Kade said, rubbing his hands together, not noticing how Heatwave stiffened at the comment. "Come on, I have a feeling I'll win this one!"

Heatwave followed silently.

Kade was too busy gloating about what he was going to do when he won to notice Heatwave's unusual silence.

When they stepped out, Kade waited for Heatwave to transform to his fire truck, then hopped in, still chuckling.

"Shut up." Heatwave finally barked.

Kade suddenly realized that Heatwave had not come back with a single barbed comment the whole time, and fell into an uneasy silence.

His Bot was a bit of a talker at times, and as they drove in frosty silence, Kade became more and more unnerved.

When they got near the beach, Heatwave suddenly resumed Bot mode and went to a belly crawl, stealthily slithering up a small incline to over look the seaside.

"Heat-" Kade began protesting, holding on to his seat, desperately trying not to face plant on the dashboard.

"Shh." Heatwave hissed.

Heatwave activated the sound and sight sensors for Kade, so his partner could see and hear what he could.

Dani and Graham were talking in low voices nearby, Blades in a wheelchair near the shore, watching as Chase waded out into the ocean, attempting to place markers as Chief Charlie dove underwater and secured them.

Cody and Boulder, and Optimus Prime were nowhere to be seen.

Heatwave zeroed in on Dani and Graham, and Kade leaned forward, eager to hear what they were saying.

" Do you think Heatwave will ever tell us his history?" Graham was saying.

"Doubtful." Dani snorted. " His seems painful, unlike Boulder's and Blades's, though I notice they leave out any parts having to do with anyone else as well."

"Probably so they don't say something one of the other Bots would not want revealed." Graham guessed. "And Boulder had some pain in his too, but he talked about it."

"If Heatwave would open up to Kade, it might make it easier on him." Dani said thoughtfully.

" It seems like Heatwave wants to trust Kade, but Kade keeps blowing him off." Graham said with a sigh.

"And I think Kade might related better to him if Heatwave was not always so high and mighty towards him. I think being taken down from leading might improve his attitude a bit." Dani countered.

Graham shrugged. " I don't know. Heatwave's a born leader. Blades told me he was even in the army for a while." He told his sister, then covered his mouth, reddening.

"Lemme guess, Blades slipped up and now you slipped up." Dani asked in amusement.

Graham nodded guiltily.

"What else has Blades told you?" she asked, hands on her hips.

"Nothing." Graham said honestly.

It was Danis turn to sigh. "Too bad."

Graham just nodded.

Brother and sister stood in silence for a moment more, then Graham spoke. " I guess we better head down there. Heatwave and Kade should be here by now."

Dani nodded, and the pair strode off down the beach.

Heatwave withdrew, and rose to one knee.

"Wow." Kade said, plopping back in his seat. " You were really in the army? Blades told me that once a Bot has been in the army, the Rescue Bots won't accept them, even though you are given a little combat training as part of the program."

" Long story." Heatwave said. "And I still have my combat manual, if you want a look at it."

"Do I?" Kade said eagerly. "You bet!"

Heatwave switched back to regular view on the console, and shut off the extra sensors on his body.

" So why did you want to spy on them anyway?" Kade questioned the big red Bot.

"So I can see what they talk about without me around." Heatwave said in a low voice.

"Why? Don't you trust them?" Kade queried, brows knit in confusion.

"No." Heatwave admitted.

"If you want someone to trust you, you have to trust them." Kade declared.

Heatwave grunted.

"Do you trust me?" Kade asked quietly.

Heatwave looked at him.

"Yes." He finally answered.

"Then trust me on this, you have no reason _not_ to trust the rest of my family. They will trust you again soon, I promise." Kade told the Bot.

Heatwave looked away for a moment, then back at Kade. " You know them better then I do, but we will be having more of these spy missions in the near future."

Kade brightened. " Sweet! I can't wait to tell them we spied on them and they didn't even know it!" he rubbed his hands together gleefully, stopping as he caught sight of Heatwave's expression. "Lemme guess, no telling?"

"No telling." Heatwave confirmed, then rose to his feet. "Now let's go."

"Heatwave, wait." The big Bot stopped. "Heatwave, I, I'm sorry for not being a good partner. Can we try again?" Kade looked hopefully at the autobot, who stared back at him.

"Me too." Heatwave said in an almost friendly tone. " I could have tried harder, but I enjoy messing around with you too much I guess."

"Hey, I don't mind that part so much, so long as we stay partners." Kade said.

"Alright then." Heatwave confirmed. "Though I'm not easing up on you when I win."

"Me neither, cause _I'm_ winning." Kade declared.

"Feel free to do what you want if you win, but don't expect me to not find ways to get back with you." Heatwave warned playfully.

Kade laughed. " Go ahead, that's one thing I like about you; you're not chicken and as serious as you are, you still mess around like we're actually friends!" Kade slapped the dash in a friendly way, and Heatwave chuckled.

"Alright then, lets go see who's gonna be servant for the day." The big Bot leaped down the slope and landed in a cloud of sand, making the rest of the team whip around.

"Talk about a big entrance." Blades chirped from his chair. "Hey Heatwave, look what Boulder and Graham made for me!"

Heatwave walked over, crouching down and inspecting the chair.

"I can go really fast in it too, just like if I was running." Blades told him.

"Looks nice Blades." Heatwave stood up. "How's the track making team coming along?"

"It's really funny." Blades giggled. " First Chase slipped on something and fell in the water, which splashed the chief and sent him out to sea, then the chief dropped all his anchors and him and Chase have been fishing around for them ever since."

"Found one!" Chief Charlie called, popping up from the water just then. "Chase?"

The big police Bot was nowhere in sight, and the police chief sighed. "Probably fallen in and got stuck on the big ship wreck again." He complained to no one in particular.

"I bet he's just treasure hunting." Heatwave whispered to the others, and they all laughed.

Just then Chase himself popped up under the chief, lifting him with his head.

"Chief?" he questioned, holding the remaining anchors in his hand. "What happened to the chief?"

"On your head Chase!" Heatwave hollered, as everyone laughed.

"Very funny." Chase said dryly as he rescued the police Chief from the top of his head. " I found the rest of your anchors, Chief. They were down in the wreck, and trying to re-attach themselves to the ship, I believe."

"Well done Chase." Chief Charlie said gratefully. "I would never have found them all on my own."

"Where's Cody?" Heatwave asked, looking around for his young friend.

"I dunno." Graham said, coming up from behind him. "He said he needed to get something, so Boulder took him back to the firehouse."

Just then, a familiar rumbling was heard in the distance.

"That would be them now." Graham said, turning as the big green bulldozer chugged into sight and stopped nearby.

The door popped open and Cody leaped out, clad in his diving suit.

"What is that?" Heatwave asked, looking disgusted at the wet suit and air tanks with all the hoses.

"It's a wet suit." Blades informed him. "I saw it on Animal Planet when-"

"Don't care." Heatwave interrupted, and Blades huffed. "Let me guess, you want to go diving to that sunken ship and look for treasure."

Cody nodded as he looked up at the fire Bot.

"You cannot go without a diving partner, am I right, chief?" Chase deferred to his partner.

"Right, Chase." Chief Charlie looked at his three older children. "Any volunteers?"

"I'll go!" Kade leaped forward eagerly.

"What about your race?" Graham asked in concern.

"Aww, it's taking Dad and Chase _ages_ to set this up, we'll be back before you know it." Kade said, waving off his brother's unease.

"You don't have a wet suit, all you got is your swimming trunks." Heatwave reminded him smugly. "So you can't go after all. Plus, it would wear you out and then I would win even easier then I am going to already."

Kade snorted. "Wear me out? Huh, it'll be just a warm up for me! You still have no chance of beating me in this race, hot-shot."

"I'll drive back to the firehouse and get your stuff if you tell me where it is." Heatwave then offered.

Right before an amazed Kade could thank him for his kind offer, Heatwave added, smirking, "After all, I wouldn't want to embarrass you too much, you having warmed up and me still beating you."

Kade laughed. " Dream on partner, it's in my closet, on the right. Don't grab my best suit, or my other suit, or-"

Heatwave held up his hands. "I got it."

"I'll go with him, I kinda want to go take a look around the wreck too. Then, if Kade has to leave for his race, and Cody is not done, I can stay down there." Graham offered.

"Oh, I'll be up to watch the race, but it would be great of you could come along too." Cody said.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you from any sharks down there." Kade teased Graham, who sighed and rolled his eyes.

"How about ghosts?" Graham returned.

"There is no such thing as ghosts." Kade said flatly, and Boulder smothered a snigger.

"What?" Kade turned towards the Bot, but Heatwave transformed, distracting Kade and saving the big green Bot from having to answer.

"Jump in." Heatwave said, and Graham raced inside.

"Just don't touch any of the controls! Or the seat!" Kade hollered as the door slammed and Heatwave drove of in another cloud of sand. "Show-off." Kade muttered.

Graham was a bit nervous, being inside the red Bot without Kade.

Heatwave and himself never had much to do with each other, but he wanted to talk to the big Bot, alone.

"Could you please stop for a minute?" Graham asked.

Heatwave squealed to a stop. "I could get used to that, but why here? Seen a butterfly or something you wanna study?"

The fire Bot was teasing him, and Graham felt some of his tension ease. "No, just wanted to talk to you." He said.

Heatwave looked at him. "Okay, but make it snappy if you really did want to go diving with Kade and Cody. That, and Kade's not going to be happy if I come back to late for him to dive."

Graham gulped and nodded, suddenly at a loss for words.

Heatwave waited quietly, not saying a word as Graham fidgeted.

"Well, see, its like this." Graham finally began. "Why don't you ever talk about yourself to anyone? I mean, the other Bots do, other then Chase, but he's funny that way, and well, it would make us all feel a little better if we knew more about you, kinda?" Graham nervously chuckled as he finished in a rush of words, and Heatwave stared silently at him.

"Its not something I like to talk about." Heatwave answered firmly.

"I heard you were in the army once. Is that why you are always so ready to fight? I mean, I know the other Bots enjoy using their combat skills, but you, I dunno, always ready for a fight?" Graham looked frustrated.

"Who told you I was in the army? Blades?" Heatwave asked, his voice devoid of any emotion.

"I-I-I can't say." Graham stammered, and Heatwave's eyes narrowed.

"I'll be speaking to Blades after this." He said quietly.

"No, no, Blades didn't, I mean, okay." Graham laughed nervously again, and Heatwave sighed.

"Look, I know it was Blades, he's the only one to slip up with something like that. And yes, that's one reason I am so ready to fight. It's also the reason I almost didn't make it as a rescue Bot, and would have been killed with all the rest." Heatwave said, so softly Graham had to strain to listen.

"When my home planet was destroyed, and everyone on it, we were on patrol." Heatwave looked distant. " If it weren't for Optimus, I would be dead too."

Graham didn't know what to say to that, but Heatwave looked as if he didn't expect an answer.

"Why don't they let ex-military into the Rescue Bots?" Graham asked instead.

"Because we are so used to killing, we tend not to think of a more peaceful way to solve conflicts, and we treat every operation like a military exercise, making whoever we are helping very nervous around us. " Heatwave kept staring into space. "Often, army Bots die young, and they become very calloused from all the killing they see and do. Ex-army Bots are very restless, always ready for action. Sometimes, the best thing to do during a rescue is to be patient, and wait. It's hard for me, when I want to go and do, not sit and wait." Heatwave confessed. "I don't have much patience, and that is something you need as a Rescue Bot; action coupled with patience. I only have the action." Heatwave sighed deeply and seemed to droop.

Graham wanted desperately to comfort the fire Bot, but was at a loss how.

"Well, I think you do alright." He said, hoping that would help.

"You didn't see me in my last year of training. I was a mess." Heatwave said, his voice trembling. " Maybe it would have been better if I had left, and returned to the army."

"Why did you come back to Rescue Bots?" Graham asked, holding his breath.

"Because I missed rescuing the victims I found. I missed fighting fires, and helping young ones get their kites out of trees, and pets from stuck places. I enjoyed the praise I got for the job. I enjoyed being useful, and needed, and loved. I felt none of those things in the army. I was a hero in Rescue, and in the army, but only in rescue work did I feel loved and appreciated." Heatwave seemed sad. "The challenge of finding a lost Bot and rescuing him or her from death was more rewarding then killing. The joy of putting out blazing fires and being the hero of the hour was more rewarding then driving off a horde of War Bots just to find half the family dead, and the other half in grief. That, and I chafed under leadership in the army; I wanted to lead, and I knew I could as a Rescue Bot, but now even that is gone. I am no longer a hero, no longer appreciated, and no longer a leader. I may as well have stayed in the army and died along with the others." Heatwave was so depressed, Graham even felt dismal.

"But you always complain about rescuing cats and kites now." Graham said, puzzled.

"Because it's always Kade, Kade, Kade, all about hero Kade. Forget his robot, it can't do anything without it's operator, even though it was the one doing all the real work." Heatwave spat bitterly.

"You have to see where they're coming from. Of course they don't know to thank you, they don't know you can do anything on your own. But we know, and we think you guys are heroes." Graham told the distressed fire Bot earnestly.

"Then why don't Kade ever tell me, good work, like Dani, and the chief, and you do to the other Bots?" Heatwave looked at him in near despair.

"Because Kade is too proud?" Graham guessed, though he was going to have a word or two with his older brother as soon as he could about this.

"No, because I'm not worth it. There's nothing I can do he can't do himself. I'm useless here." Heatwave stared bitterly as Graham, who winced under his harsh gaze.

"That's not true." Graham began, but Heatwave cut him off.

"You're right, it's not, but that's what he tells me, he can do everything just fine without me, and it would be easier if I wasn't trying to hog all the glory for myself. He says he did better rescues with his old truck, and everyone knew who the real hero was." Heatwave's eyes flashed, but whether in grief or in anger Graham didn't know. "And that's what he tells his girl friend, how _he_ did this, and _he_ did that, and isn't it lucky he can control his robot so well, no one else could handle it like he can." Heatwave getting all worked up, Graham could tell, and he tried to think of something to calm him down.

"But the rest of us appreciate you." He pointed out.

"But Kade doesn't." Heatwave growled.

"Doesn't it matter that we thank you?" Graham was getting a little annoyed here.

"Would it matter to you if Boulder was discontent with you and wanted to work on his own, or let all us believe he did all the work, and never was happy with you while the rest were? How would you feel about that?" Heatwave shot back heatedly.

Graham pictured it.

Suddenly he could see why the fire Bot was so unhappy.

"Let's get the wet stuff before we get in trouble." Heatwave said heavily, and sped off, Graham in deep thought

"I'm going to talk to Dad about this." Graham decided as the firehouse came into view.

"No." Heatwave told him.

"You told me, why can't I tell him?" Graham demanded, hopping out as Heatwave stopped and opened the door for him.

"Because." Heatwave said, transforming and looking down on Graham. " I want Kade to appreciate me himself, not be told to."

"Maybe he doesn't realize he is doing it, and by Dad or me pointing it out to him, he will see." Graham protested.

"Maybe. But I'd rather wait on him to see for himself. Until then, it's not worth it." Heatwave turned and strode into the firehouse, Graham trailing behind.

Quickly, they gathered the wet suits, and met back outside.

Kade's voice came over Graham's radio. "What's taking so long? Dad's almost done, and you still aren't back! Heatwave, are you listening?"

Graham watched Heatwave out of the corner of his eye, and saw him stiffen.

"We're on our way. I slowed Heatwave down, that's all." Graham said into the radio, not letting Heatwave speak.

"How? He does what he wants most of the time anyway; don't see why he would let you slow him down. Where is he?" Kade demanded.

"I'm right here." Heatwave responded before Graham could interrupt him.

"You said you'd hurry back! And you didn't. Now we'll never get to see that ship because of you! Can't you do anything I say!" Kade's scolding hit the Bot hard, Graham could tell, because his eyes dimmed drastically, but a second later were blazing again.

"Get back here now, Heatwave, and no more fooling around with Graham. Maybe you should have been an engineering Bot had I know you and him would hit it off so well!" Kade sounded angry, and Heatwave hung his head.

"I'm on my way." The dispirited fire Bot said, bitterness lacing his voice.

"You better be." Kade snapped, and turned off his radio.

Heatwave quickly morphed into the fire truck, and Graham climbed in.

"I see what you mean." Was all Graham could say as they drove back to the beach.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: I'm Sorry

When they returned to the beach, Cody was back in a t-shirt and jeans, sitting with Blades, while Chase and Chief Charlie were just drying off, and Optimus had arrived, standing a short distance away from the rest.

Kade was pacing around the small group on the beach, with Dani trying to calm him down, but to no avail.

"Finally!" Kade stormed over to his Bot as Heatwave let Graham out and went back into Bot mode.

Kade glared up at his Bot, Heatwave looking silently down at him.

"Don't do that again." Kade said angrily. "Guess we're going to have to train more in you listening to me, and going faster."

"Kade, listen." Graham pleaded, but the looks he got from both Kade and Heatwave shut him up.

"I wonder what went on between Graham and Heatwave." Chief Charlie murmured to Dani.

"I dunno, but-"

"I'll talk to him!" Blades interrupted his human partner.

"Thanks Blades." Dani smiled at her flying partner, relived she did not have to question the fire Bot.

"Kade, are you quite done there?" Chief Charlie called out to his son, who was still going off on Heatwave, who just stood quietly, waiting.

Kade broke off and glared for a second longer at his Bot, before jogging back to his dad. "Yeah." He huffed.

Heatwave stayed where he was, his eyes burning as he watched the five humans.

"You can talk to Heatwave later." the chief warned Blades before the young Bot could move.

"Okay." Blades said. "If you say so."

"Kade can yell almost as much as Dani." Chase observed.

"Only when he's really mad." Dani said almost fondly.

The chief sighed, then turned to Kade. "Are you ready for your race, son?"

"I was born ready Dad!" Kade said proudly.

"Heatwave, are you ready?" Chase called out, having taken his cue from his partner.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Heatwave responded, and strode up to where Kade was standing.

"Into the water, both of you." The chief said, chuckling as they hurriedly splashed in, Heatwave standing while Kade had to tread water.

Heatwave glanced down at Kade, and placed his hand under the firefighter, letting him stand as well.

Graham waited tensely to see if Kade would thank his Bot, but no thanks was forthcoming.

"On your marks, get set, GO!" Chief Charlie yelled, and both swimmers shot off.

For the first part of the race, Heatwave was in the lead.

But in the last half, Kade caught up and passed him, leaving Heatwave with a look of shock on his face.

Heatwave swam as hard as he could, but Kade won by a couple feet anyway.

"And the winner is, KADE BURNS!" the police chief yelled. "Congratulations, son, first time you've ever beaten Heatwave in anything."

Heatwave had thrown himself on the sand panting. "Rescue Bots, we need more swim training." He gasped.

"I think that is my decision to make, but I agree with you Heatwave." Chase replied.

Heatwave rolled his eyes but said nothing.

"Well done, both of you." Optimus said, coming to stand over the two swimmers. "I never expected this outcome, and all I can say is, be fair, Kade Burns. Do not abuse the power that Heatwave has given you for the day." The giant Bot stepped back to allow the rest of the team to swarm over the contestants, congratulating, and consoling at once.

Everyone was quite proud of Kade, of course, and the self-important firefighter just took it all with a self-satisfied grin.

No one knew quite what to say to Heatwave, but they tried.

Heatwave just waved them off, though, thoroughly disappointed with himself it seemed.

"Okay everyone." Chief Charlie called, getting everyone's attention. " We need to move on with the day, but I think breakfast is in order, am I right?"

"Right!" everyone but Heatwave and Optimus cheered.

"It's time for me to be leaving now. Until next time." And the Bot leader went into vehicle mode and drove away.

"I think I'll just stay here and rest for a while." Heatwave said, not looking at anyone.

"Nope, you're coming back with me." Kade said.

"Actually, I thought Heatwave could take Blades back home, the scenic route, Boulder could take Kade, and Chase can take Dani and Cody. Graham and I are going to walk home." The chief said.

"But, why chief?" Boulder asked, looking confused.

For answer, the chief strode over to Boulder, and whispered something to him.

Kade looked suspicious, but didn't say anything, just hopped in when Boulder transformed and opened his door for him.

Dani and Cody hopped in the waiting police car, and Blades looked at the still prone form of Heatwave on the sand.

"Hurry up, Heatwave, I have never been on the scenic route." Blades began to bounce in his chair, then whimpered and held still, his injuries still paining him.

Heatwave got to his feet and moved over behind Blades's chair, taking the handles. "Neither have I." Heatwave told the orange and white Bot, then looked at the chief. "Care to tell me where it is?"

Chief Charlie described the route, and Heatwave set off, Blades happily chattering as he did so.

Chief Charlie suppressed a smile at Heatwave's aggravated sigh, then turned to Graham, who was fidgeting.

"Okay son, spit it out. What did you and Heatwave talk about?"

"Wait, you're telling me, not to do what Heatwave said I could, and do what I want with him today? That's crazy! It's the only chance I'll get to show who's the real deal around here, without hot-wheels sticking his foot in it!" Kade was furious.

"No, its not that. Your father is just worried you will destroy any relationship you had with Heatwave by abusing your power today." Boulder assured him.

Kade scoffed. " He gave it to me, he can suffer."

"That's the point!" Boulder pointed out. " You and Heatwave could be a great team- but all you two focus on is showing up the other. If you would just work together…"

"Try telling that to Heatwave." Kade said in frustration. " He never listens to what I have to say. I was firefighter long before he came here, and I did just fine on my own."

"Heatwave was firefighter long before you were born." Boulder reminded him.

Kade looked startled. " How old is Heatwave?" he asked in amazement.

"Old in human years, but still pretty young for a autobot." Boulder informed him. "If you do the math, the equivalent in autobot would mean he is about your age, Kade, and close to a hundred in human years."

"No wonder we fight." Kade huffed.

"So, will you give it a try?" Boulder asked hopefully.

"Why should I? Have you ever spent a day with… I guess you have. Never mind." Kade sighed.

"I know how Heatwave is, yes, but I rarely oppose him. When I do, he listens, because he respects me. You need to earn his respect before you can hope to work with him as a team." Boulder said earnestly.

"But what if I don't respect him?" Kade shot back.

"Then you will still fight." Boulder said sadly.

"So, how do I still use the advantage I got today, and not abuse it, as you say?" Kade asked after a moment of silence.

"Try asking him, not telling him, to do things. And don't have him do silly things, like pick up crumbs from off your floor or something like that." Boulder fixed Kade with a severe look, and the firefighter blushed.

"Try looking at things from Heatwave's point of view." Boulder suggested next.

"How do I do that?" Kade asked.

"Well, remember how you felt when Cody took charge, right after we came." Boulder prompted him.

"I was so mad my baby brother got to tell me what to do, but I came to respect his ideas and directions, and he never made it sound like he was using me." Kade mused aloud.

"Exactly." Boulder said, pleased. "Now think of Heatwave, who has had many years of firefighting experience, having you, with only a few years, telling him he's doing it all wrong?"

"Oh." Kade winced. "That hurts. Yeah, I can see why he's upset. Thanks Boulder, I really do want to get along with the big guy, it's just hard."

"Don't give up. I think Heatwave will appreciate it if he knows he can trust and respect you, and he may even give your ideas a chance." Boulder said encouragingly.

"You think?" Kade asked skeptically as the firehouse came into view.

Boulder nodded once. "I know."

"So, what did you and Graham talk about?" Blades asked once they were far from the beach.

"None of your business, loose-tongue." Heatwave growled.

"I'm not loose-tongued!" Blades protested.

"Okay, big-mouth." Heatwave replied.

"Why are you calling me those names?" Blades asked, craning his neck to peer up at Heatwave, yelping as he did so.

"Just hold still." Heatwave sighed, turning Blade's face back to the front.

"Owowowowow, Heatwave!" Blades whined as Heatwave did so.

"Stop saying things about me, got it?" Heatwave snapped.

"Wha-what things?" Blades asked, confused.

"You told Graham that I was in the army! You weren't supposed to say that." Heatwave growled at him.

"Okay, I'm sorry, but I didn't know." Blades said with a hint of scorn. " I had no idea you were keeping everything secret from the humans."

"I'm not." Heatwave said, wishing he could smack the annoying Bot upside the head.

"Yes you are." Blades sang.

"Blades, cut it out!" Heatwave snapped, stopping the chair and wheeling it to face him as he knelt down. "Do you hear me?"

Blades looked at him with wide eyes. "Yes I do, but I might not listen." He said shakily.

"Do I need to spank you?" Heatwave's eyes glittered, and Blades shrank back.

"N-nn-no." he whimpered.

"One more thing, and I will." The fire-Bot warned, then stood back up and spun the wheelchair back around, resuming the walk.

Blades was quiet for a bit, and Heatwave began to regret having been so harsh.

His regrets shattered when Blades spoke up timidly, " Heatwave, can you just please tell me what you talked about with Graham? Please?"

Heatwave growled and kept pushing.

"I promise I won't tell anymore about you before we came here." Blades pleaded.

"Blades!" Heatwave said severely, and the smaller Bot snapped his mouth shut.

After a bit, Heatwave suddenly gave in. "Alright, I'll tell you." The big red Bot said, not wanting to admit he had wanted to tell someone anyway.

"Really? Oh thank you!" Blades tried to look at Heatwave, but a wave of pain stopped him.

"Ow!" he cried pitifully. "Will I ever get better?"

Heatwave's heart could have broken when Blades asked that, but he kept it together for Blades's sake as well as his own.

"Yes, soon." He promised. "Now, do you want to hear about Graham and I or not?"

"Oh yes please!" Blades squealed happily.

Heatwave smiled at that. "Alright then nosy pants." He began teasingly.

"I am not nosy! And I don't have pants!" Blades protested.

Heatwave chuckled, then continued. " He wanted to know about me being in the army thanks to your tip-off, about why I wanted to go back to Rescue Bots, and about me and Kade."

"Oh, so that's why the chief wanted to speak to Graham alone, so Graham can tell him." Blades exclaimed.

"Yeah." Heatwave replied.

He knew that too, and was not sure if he regretted having told Graham as much as he did, or part of him was kinda relived that they would know something about him now.

"Are you going to be mad at Graham?" Blades's question brought him out of his thoughts.

"No, he has to obey his father." Heatwave replied.

"Why did you tell him, anyway?" Blades wondered next.

"I don't know." Heatwave admitted.

"I think I know." Blades said.

Heatwave looked down at him. "Why?"

"You are tired of being alone in your memories." Blades told him.

"Maybe." Heatwave said noncommittally.

"I know I would be." Blades said.

"And I'm not you." Heatwave said firmly. "Conversations closed, talk about something else."

"But," Blades began.

"No buts, unless you want me to have yours." Heatwave said threatenly, and Blades shrank down once more, but only for a second.

"I don't believe you." The younger Bot said bravely.

"And why not?" Heatwave stopped pushing.

"You would not want to hurt me again, and spanking me would hurt me." Blades said in triumph.

"I would not push it if I were you. I would still spank you." Heatwave resumed pushing, though Blades did have a point.

Heatwave did not want to move him because it seemed as if every part of Blades's body exploded with pain whenever he moved.

"No you wouldn't." Blades protested.

"Wanna try me?" Heatwave growled, stopping once more.

Blades was quiet.

"Well?" Heatwave prompted.

"Yes." Blades finally said, and Heatwave was shocked for the second time that day.

"Why would you do that?" Heatwave asked in amazement.

"Because I know you know that to flip me over to spank me would put me in a lot of pain, and unless I do something like murder, you won't do that to me." Blades said confidently.

Heatwave hated to admit it, but Blades was right.

It would have to be something serious before he would do something like that.

"I could punish you in a different way." He told Blades, resuming pushing, quite confident Blades was just seeing if he could get away with anything now that he was hurt.

"How?" Blades asked.

"Lets see, take away your TV longer, take your free time away and make you clean around the firehouse or sit through some of Chase's lectures on rules and safety, I could carry you up to the top of Griffon Rock and leave you up there for a while, I could take away your nightlight, make you go to bed earlier on movie nights," Heatwave listed, imagining Blades's eyes getting wider with each punishment he mentioned.

" Never mind." Blades sounded worried.

Heatwave changed the subject. "So, has anyone looked at your injures yet?"

Blades drooped. "No. There's no stasis pods left, and all Optimus did was talk to Chase." Blades said sadly. "If my broken rotors don't get fixed soon, I'll never fly again."

"Broken rotors?" Heatwave asked in alarm. " No one told me your rotors were broken!"

Blades sniffled. " Chase said you snapped them like twigs."

Heatwave clenched his hands around the handles of the chair. "That does it." He growled.

"What?" Blades asked, frightened.

"I'm going to Optimus, and I'm asking if a new stasis pod can be built."

"Where is Heatwave and Blades?" Kade said in exasperation as he paced up and down the room.

"They'll come." Chief Charlie said, sitting back from the table.

The family had just finished breakfast, and Kade was getting worried about the two missing Bots.

"Chief, could you come down here?" Chase called up.

"Coming Chase." The chief stood up.

"And bring everyone else too." Boulder voice came from below.

"You heard him team." The chief slid down the pole, followed by the rest of his family, Kade in the rear.

"Heatwave should have been here by now." Kade muttered.

When the family got there, they were met by Boulder, Chase, and Blades, who was in tears.

"What's going on?" Chief Charlie asked at once.

"Heatwave decided he was going to the mainland without my consent." Chase said stiffly.

"I knew something was up!" Kade declared, punching his fist in his hand. "I just knew it!"

"Why didn't you say something?" Boulder asked him.

"I did, but no one listened to me, like always." Kade glared at them all.

"Sorry son, I didn't expect this." The chief laid a hand on his son's shoulder.

"Yeah, us too." Graham apologized for the others and himself.

"It's fine, but why did he leave?" Kade questioned, looking at the upset helibot.

"He-he wants to make a new stasis pod, since no one needs him here." Blades cried.

"What nonsense has that rascal got into his head now?" Chase said to no one in particular.

"I think he feels bad, that he hurt Blades and no one can help him." Boulder said.

"That's not the point. The point is, I tried to say no, and he left before I could say anything." Chase said in frustration.

"What about me? Did he even think if what's going to happen if I need him for an emergency today?" Kade said angrily.

"He told me you worked fine on your own." Chase said, fixing Kade with a severe look.

"Oh." Kade cringed a bit as everyone looked at him.

"Graham told me how you treated him, so it's no surprise really. And no, he didn't want to, I made him." Kade's father said, before his quick-tempered son could explode at his younger brother.

"Yeah, but we need to get him back here." Kade said, trying to calm down.

"He won't." Blades cried harder as he spoke, sobbing into his hands.

"And why not?" Dani demanded.

"He said he was no longer needed here, and he could use his skills elsewhere, and that he works better on his own anyway." Blades sobbed.

Kade felt as if this were all his fault.

"I'm sorry." Kade whispered.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine: Consequences

"But he said _this_ was his mission!" Graham was protesting that night as they all sat in the bunker with the remaining three Bots.

"It became mine." Chase said forlornly, looking at the floor.

"But he said he belonged here! Was that a lie too?" Dani cried in frustration.

The day had not gone well.

Chase was unused to giving out orders, and with several emergencies that day, it was very disorganized.

Kade had had the worst part of it.

He was so used to working with Heatwave that his old truck seemed like a foreign artifact to him.

Twice, Kade went down the wrong street, because Chase sent him the wrong coordinates and he barely would get to the fire in time.

Kade was limping, coughing, and badly burned because while rescuing a young child, a beam had fallen on him, and without his Bot partner, had to crawl through the flames after pulling out from under it, wrapping the child in his fire coat to keep her safe as he did so.

Dani had to administer all the first aid because Kade's kit was still with Heatwave, and convince Kade to go to the hospital, even though the firefighter insisted he would be fine.

Boulder and Graham were the least affected, as they were so well bonded nothing seemed to shake them, but even they ran into some problems.

Boulder had tried to make his report to Heatwave countless times, then had to switch over to Chase's radio and tell him what they found in structures and park inspection.

It didn't help Blades could not fly, and his condition was rapidly worsening, so Dani had to use her old 'copter as well.

Dani found she missed seeing the comforting sight of the big red fire Bot when she flew in to help Kade with a large fire.

She had always felt safer with Heatwave keeping an eye on her twin, but now she felt like Kade was exposed to all matter of danger without the Bot around.

Even the police chief himself found that he had relied on the Bot team leader more then he thought he did.

Many times, Chase and Chief Charlie had to split up, to help keep people away from a fire, or a rescue, while the other chased down speeders, arrested shoplifters, and other things.

Heatwave had always kept order around an emergency with Kade before, leaving the police team free for other duties.

Heatwave also kept the Bots in order; without him, Boulder and Chase got into arguments over what should be done when, Blades was bored stiff because no one planned time for him, and even got into an argument with Chase over who is first to re-fuel.

Normally, the Bots never fought, but with the stress of their leader gone, it had rattled their nerves and made them edgy.

Blades had even accused Chase and Boulder of leaving soon as well, leaving him all by himself and crippled.

Cody had cried much of the day as well, as he had a special bond with the big red Bot, and he missed him with a pang only Kade could guess at.

The whole team was worn out and tired, but still no news of Heatwave.

Chief Charlie had called and alerted Optimus to the fire Bot's absence, and what he was doing, and the autobot had promised to let him know when he got some news.

But still nothing, and everyone was worried.

"But he just can't leave us!" Kade wailed as they sat together, leaning into his sister.

"Obviously he can, or he would be here right now." Dani said, sharper then she intended, and Kade sat back with a huff.

Suddenly, the screen in front of them flashed on, and they all sat up straighter.

Optimus Prime looked down on them, and they all leaped to their feet.

"I have Heatwave." The mighty Bot spoke heavily. "What shall I do with him?"

"Give him a punishment he won't forget and send him back immediately." Chase said severely.

"Chief?" Optimus looked at the chief where he stood.

"Chase told me you said that we all need to help care for the Bots, but if you can help Heatwave build a stasis pod, it would be much appreciated." Chief Charlie said respectfully. "We can't do much for Blades." he motioned to the injured Bot, who weakly looked up, his eyes dull.

Optimus was silent.

"Where is Heatwave? I want to see him!" Kade demanded.

Optimus stepped aside, and they saw Heatwave standing in the middle of the room, head lowered.

"Heatwave!" Kade and Cody called at once, and the fire Bot slowly looked up.

He didn't speak, but they both could see determination in his eyes.

"Why didn't you say goodbye?" Cody asked, his voice breaking.

"Goodbye? Why did you just leave, for that matter? We could hardly make it through the day without you around!" Kade said in an unusually high and shaky voice.

Optimus stepped back in view. " Heatwave may not speak to you right now."

"And why not?" Kade said in shock.

"I will help him find parts to build a new stasis pod, and I will punish him as well." Optimus said, ignoring Kade. "However, sending him back will have to wait until it is ready."

Chief Charlie nodded, and the screen went black.

"How long till a stasis pod is built?" Kade asked.

"Months or years." Boulder replied. " Lightning and I used to build them in school."

The team felt suddenly deflated.

"Oh." Was all Kade said.

"Heatwave, for the last time, come here!" Optimus was losing patience with the stubborn fire Bot, who just shook his head.

"I don't need disciplined, I told you, I am doing this for their sakes. They should be thanking me." Heatwave shot back.

Optimus had informed Heatwave he was getting spanked, and the red Bot had promptly wedged himself in a tight corner and refused to move since.

Heatwave had been arguing with the Bot leader for the past fifteen minutes on why he did not need punished.

Optimus had enough.

Getting to his feet, he strode over to Heatwave and dragged him from his seat.

"You are going to regret ever leaving your post, leaving the humans to suffer without you, leaving your team to suffer without you, and arguing with me!" Optimus thundered as he dragged the struggling fire Bot across the room.

Heatwave's eyes grew wide as he was forced over Optimus's lap. "NOOOO!" he wailed. " You don't understand!"

"I understand plenty, it is you who does not understand." Optimus growled at the defiant Bot and pressed a firm hand down on his back to hold him in place and lifted his hand high.

 _ **SMACK!**_

"Ahhh!" Heatwave let out a yell of pain as Optimus smacked his hand down hard on his rear.

 _ **SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!**_

"Ow ow ow ow!" Heatwave cried, trying to squirm off the older Bot's lap as the spanks grew harder.

Optimus kept spanking. " You should have just asked." He said calmly, now that his initial frustration at the Bot had passed.

Heatwave yelped loudly, then answered spitefully, " I would have been told no, so I just left. I don't usually disobey direct orders!" Heatwave yelled the last part, as a succession of spanks landed on the same spot, spreading blistering pain across his rear.

"You don't know what Chase would have said. He might have said yes." Optimus told him firmly, focusing on Heatwave's thighs as he spoke, making the fire Bot gasp in pain.

"No, he would never have let me go. I had to leave!" Heatwave growled, tears clouding his vision and making him rub frantically at his eyes to clear them.

"They need you more then ever right now, with Chase learning how to lead, and Blades being injured. You should never have left!" Optimus scolded, not holding back any on the burning swats.

Struggling madly, Heatwave hollered through his tears as he realized he was getting the worst spanking of his life, " They don't need a fire Bot right now, they need a Healer! Please, don't spank me like this!"

Optimus ignored him, and continued raining painful smacks on the bum on his lap. "I am thoroughly disappointed in you; you have let me down, you have let Chase down, you let us all down! You're lucky I am not paddling you." he said harshly.

Heatwave bucked hard, sobs racking his body, and Optimus smacked his thighs a few times, a shriek escaping from Heatwave as he did so.

"Keep still." Optimus ordered, but Heatwave still struggled, crying out in pain with every heavy smack.

 _ **SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!**_ Optimus was switching between his rear and his thighs in turns, and the fire Bot felt like his gears were being melted.

"Stop! Stop!" Heatwave yelled, blinded by tears.

He had never been in so much pain in his life, he was sure.

Optimus ignored his cries, and kept going, landing spanks one on top the other, making Heatwave writhe in pain.

" Have you forgotten what I told you when I gave you this mission? To serve, protect, and obey the humans' rules. You did not do so when you chose to leave."

All Heatwave could do was clutch Optimus's leg, bawling as the punishing swats rained down on his bum and thighs.

He could hardly even hear Optimus as he lectured him, he was so hazed over with the pain.

"I-its not fair!" Heatwave wailed when the strong smacks didn't let up after a few more minutes. "I h-haven't done anything w-wrong enough t-to deserve th-this!"

"Yes you have." Somehow, Heatwave heard that clearly, and he tried to look up.

"W-hat di-did I d-do?" he sobbed heartbrokenly.

The spanking stopped, though the agonizing pain didn't, and Heatwave dimly felt himself being lifted up.

He felt Optimus wipe his tears as he blubbered into the Bot's massive chest.

Heatwave had forgotten just how strong the mighty Bot leader was, but he was not going to forget now.

Not with his butt on fire.

"Your punishment is not over." He heard Optimus warn him. " I just want to show you why you are receiving such harsh punishment."

Heatwave wilted, wishing he had never gotten the idea to leave in the first place.

The spanking he had received just yesterday now felt like love taps compared to this one.

Maybe he should have asked…

Heatwave felt tiny as the massive Bot shifted him on his lap, so as not to put pressure on his burning bum, and switched on a holographic film.

Heatwave sniffled while he watched his team as they struggled through their day without him.

Heatwave's pain increased tenfold without Optimus even saying or doing anything as he watched Kade being crushed under the roof beam, and heard the firefighter desperately call out for him: "Heatwave! Help me! _Heeat-waave!_ "

His heart began breaking as he watched Blades accuse the other Bots of wanting to leave him, and his heart did break as Cody flashed in front of him, curled on his bed, his dad trying to talk to him.

"I just want Heatwave back!" Cody wailed.

"I know son, we all do." Chief Charlie said gently in response, and Heatwave was sure the chief wiped a tear.

Kade kicked his truck as hard as he could when he got back, blackened and coughing violently. " You stupid lump!" he cried, his voice breaking. "You're not my team mate!" then he turned and crashed into Dani's arms, crying bitterly as she gently helped him into her helicopter to go to the hospital while a miserable Blades looked on.

Then it flipped to Chase, who was beating his fist into the wall in the bunker. "Why, why, why would you leave us!" he yelled in anger to the wall. "Why?"

Boulder was the only one keeping it together, trying to calm Graham as they stalked through the park after one of a pair murders, Chase and the chief after the other one.

Graham kept jumping at every sound. "I got you buddy, its okay." Boulder soothed, though he too kept glancing at every step.

"Yeah, but Heatwave normally goes first and gets the bad guys; I'm not used to doing this myself." Graham stayed close to his Bot's side. " What if they hurt you? You're not used to this either!"

Boulder sent a smoldering look into the forest. " We'll be fine, I know we will."

It ended with Blades peering restlessly towards the mainland. " Heatwave, come home." He whispered, a tear sliding down his cheek. "We need you."

Heatwave clung to Optimus, crying bitterly as he realized just how much damage he had done by leaving so suddenly.

Optimus did not try to sooth him, just waited till the fire Bot had caught his breath and could speak once more.

"What have you done? Obeyed your commands, or followed your own ideas?" Optimus asked gently once he was certain Heatwave could talk.

"I see what I have done." Heatwave moaned. "I have caused so much trouble by not being there to do my job. Instead of serving, protecting, and obeying, I did my own thing and left them unprepared for anything. I deserve everything I got coming to me." Heatwave slumped on Optimus's lap, sniffling.

Optimus laid him down gently, and resumed the harsh punishment, this time with the penitent Bot laying limply and accepting it without a struggle.

Like Chase, Optimus knew that pain did not faze Heatwave easily, so he made this lessen a severe one.

Optimus's goal was to create enough pain that the willful Bot would think twice before attempting to fix something on his own, without his team being prepared.

Hearing the tough Bot howl in pain was hard, but Optimus knew it was worth it in the long run.

When he finally finished, ten painful, agonizingly long minutes later in which he did not lessen the force behind any of the burning swats, he sent Heatwave to a room to calm down after stroking his back for a bit.

Optimus gave the Bot half an hour, then came back in.

Heatwave was facedown on the bed, his shoulders still hitching with every breath.

"Heatwave." Optimus called softly.

The fire Bot jerked to attention, tears springing unbidden to his eyes as he whimpered in pain, trying to roll over and sit up, only to be held down by Optimus's gentle hands.

"Don't try to rise, I know you are in a lot of pain right now. I did not let you off easy." Optimus said soothingly. " I was hoping you would have gotten some sleep while you were… recovering."

Heatwave winced as he slowly settled back down on the bed. " H-hurts too much." He said hoarsely, trying to blink away the unwanted tears and calm his breathing.

He pushed his face into the pillow, and Optimus heard his grind his teeth together.

The older Bot knew enough that physical pain would not cause Heatwave to do that; it was the emotional pain of what he saw his leaving did that hurt him the most.

He knew that under the tough, no nonsense exterior, the big red Bot had heart as soft as any other tender hearted being, and lived solely for his mission.

Seeing what he did to it was probably the most heartbreaking thing that ever happened to him.

Optimus watched as Heatwave tried to pull himself together, his hand clenching the blanket he was lying on.

Soft, muffled whimpers came from the fire Bot as he moaned softly.

Optimus fought back a sudden urge to pick up the smaller Bot and cuddle him, but he was fairly sure Heatwave would not appreciate it; Blades maybe, but Heatwave never.

Instead, he opted for gently stroking up and down the fire Bot's back, watching almost lovingly as the younger Bot focused on recovering himself.

Once he deemed his petting to be almost to Heatwave's limit, he lifted his hand and stepped back, relived the Bot did not try to get up.

Optimus waited until Heatwave managed to turn his head, tense and ready to move. " Can I get up now?" Heatwave asked, his voice raspy.

Optimus shook his head, and Heatwave relaxed against the covers.

"I will help you on your quest to make a new stasis pod." Optimus told Heatwave.

The fire Bot's eyes brightened.

"I will tell you all I know, and give you this book." Optimus held out a thick book.

Heatwave reached out and took it, rolling to his side so he could see it easier, though he grunted with pain as he did so.

Optimus shook his head slightly at the fire Bot's stubbornness.

He allowed Heatwave to page through the book for a bit before he coughed to get the smaller Bot's attention.

Heatwave glanced up and hurriedly put the book down.

"I will tell you all I know." Optimus told him. " I am afraid there will be no rest for you, as I must return you in the morning or Blades may be lost."

Heatwave's eyes widened, and he struggled to sit up, wincing with the effort as he managed to be more upright despite his painful rear.

"Ready to listen." He said in a voice tight with anxiety and pain.

"I have called on every Bot I know that has any knowledge of building these precious healing chambers." Optimus informed him. "And as we speak, there is a search for some of the tools that may have found their way here, and maybe even parts of the former pods used."

"But I thought no extra stasis pods survived?" Heatwave was puzzled.

"They didn't." Optimus confirmed. " But you forget there were patrols who did reach Earth, as you saw in the cave paintings."

Heatwave knew his leader was referring to the ice cave paintings they had discover while searching for energon of autobots protecting early humans, and had also found a caveman by the name of Ira preserved in the ice as well.

"Not only did they use their abilities here, they also died here, and their kits were not always recovered." Optimus peered closely at Heatwave as he spoke, and saw the fire Bot's eyes light up.

" Now I will teach you all I know, myself and some others." Optimus said. "And lay back down, there is no need to be in pain the whole time I speak."

Heatwave gingerly lay back down, and propped his chin in his hands. "Ready." He announced once more.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten: Infection

Kade tossed and turned, his skin glistening with sweat as he fought with his nightmare.

 _Heatwave no! Kade cried helplessly as gremlins swarmed his powerful Bot and tore him to bits, the fire Bot's hoarse screams filling his ears._

 _Kade, help me!_

 _The gremlins melted away, and a swarm of goblins materialized in their place to chase after Kade._

 _Panting, Kade ran on as fast as he could, but the horrid beasts were gaining on him._

 _Suddenly, a glowing shape formed out of the darkness around him: Heatwave!_

 _Heatwave, you're a ghost!_

 _I can still save you, Kade._

 _Kade ran on, leaving his faithful Bot to battle with the goblins._

 _The last thing he heard from his teammate was a chilling call:_

 _Kade, save me!_

"AHH! HEATWAVE, I'M COMING!" Kade screamed as he came awake, his blankets twisted around him as he panted, his racing heart slowing as he realized it was just a dream.

"Kade?" Cody timidly poked his head around the door.

"Yeah little buddy?" Kade asked tiredly, trying to calm his breathing so as not to alarm his little brother.

Cody padded to Kade's bed. " Did you have a nightmare about Heatwave too?" he asked, looking at Kade with wide eyes.

Kade scooted over and patted his bed, inviting Cody up.

Once he had tucked the blankets securely around the two of them, he answered. " Yes. Did you?"

Cody nodded. " In my dream, Dad would not let Heatwave come back. Then," Cody shuddered, and Kade held him close, " Heatwave looked at us, said, ' I tried' to you, and used his axe to cut himself in half." Cody shivered against his older brother. "He killed himself, Kade."

Kade forced himself to speak calmly. " I know, but that would never happen; it was just a bad dream, remember?"

Before Cody could answer, Dani walked in. "Is everything okay in here?" she asked. " I heard Kade scream."

"Yeah, we're ok sis." Kade assured his younger twin.

"Hey, guys?" Graham poked his head in. "You're all here!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah, so what?" Kade asked, narrowing his eyes.

" If Heatwave don't come back, we lose all the Bots. Boulder told me that they would follow their leader to the end of the world if he asked them to, and if he's left for good…" Graham let them finish the rest for themselves.

"Lose all the Bots?" Cody gasped in horror.

"No way!" Kade whistled.

Dani just looked shocked.

"Heatwave must want our help!" Kade burst out. "That's what me and Cody dreamed of him for!"

Dani and Graham looked startled. "You too?" they gasped.

The four siblings looked at each other, eyes wide.

Before any of them could say another word, a horrible screeching, a bone-jarring popping, and an eerie keening swept through the room, echoing down the hall.

Moments later, the floor shook as Boulder thundered past, pulling up sharply as he spotted all four Burn's kids in Kade's bedroom.

"Everyone, come quickly, something's wrong with Blades!" the big green Bot gasped, then spun and pounded back down the hall.

"Come on!" Kade said, and they sprang into action, following Boulder at a run.

When they burst into Blades's room, they found what was making the horrible sounds.

Chase and Chief Charlie were already there, looking down in horror at the twisted figure on the bed.

Dani pushed in first and ran to her partner's bedside.

"Blades!" she said in a despairing tone.

Her siblings rushed to her side as Boulder stood by Chase and the chief.

Parts of Blades's metallic skin were blown apart, covered in a dark, sticky substance frozen in dribbles and lumps all around and in the gaping, smoking holes.

Bits of wires and pieces of metal poked through the holes as well, some of them still glowing from heat.

The room was freezing, and the kids shivered as Dani tenderly stroked Blades's side, wincing at the cold.

"He seems to have had a fever, and turned the heat down, which has frozen whatever was inside him." Boulder announced, scanning Blades's battered form. " It seems he has gotten soap, water, and coal all mixed in with the energon in his body, causing a chemical reaction that has made him feel very hot."

"And, it just burst out of his body why?" Kade asked, holding Cody close and taking several steps back as though afraid his youngest brother would catch it too.

"Mixing the energon with water, coal dust and soap made a reaction that infected all his energon and made this stuff." Graham explained, moving around to see the Bot at all angles. " It is the reason Blades felt to hot. It most likely felt as if he had ingested liquid fire into his body so he turned the heat off in his room. Then it froze inside him, expanded, and burst through his skin."

"As soon as I got here, I turned the heat back on, so it should warm up soon." Chief Charlie spoke from where he stood.

"That's good. It'll melt the stuff and then, oh." Graham looked down at the burned and twisted metal around the holes in Blades's skin. "It'll all just leak out."

"We need a way to stop it from coming out." Cody said in distress.

"Actually, we need to siphon out all the infected goop inside his body, and replace it with energon, without it mixing, and without the new leaking out." Boulder said, thinking hard.

"Once energon has leaked from an autobot, it is unusable." Chase enlightened the humans.

"Maybe we can just break these off, weld the holes back together, and then siphon it out through his mouth?" Dani suggested, then reached out to touch one of the frozen lumps, but Boulder's anxious voice halted her. "Don't. Energon can be harmful to humans to touch, and I don't know what this stuff would do to you if you touched it."

"How do you think all this got into his body? Its not like any of us cleaned him off after Heatwave beat him up." Graham asked, looking sheepish.

"I bet I know!" Cody darted under Blades's bed, and came out with a bucket, a sponge, and three empty bottles of soap and waxing solution. " He cleaned himself up because we had not yet implemented us taking care of the Bots yet!"

"Oh great, he also has that stuff in him too." Kade groaned, spotting the waxing solution. "I got it in my eye once, and boy did it burn!"

"Probably why the goop looks so shiny and smooth." Graham decided.

"It probably got into his body through the breaks in his rotors." Dani decided, gently touching the snapped end of one of them.

"That must have hurt a lot." Kade winced.

"What did? Me touching his rotors, or him spreading that stuff on him?" Dani asked sharply.

" No. From dreaming of fluffy bunnies eating clouds." Kade retorted.

"Dani, Kade, no fighting." Chief Charlie said wearily.

"Is he in pain right now?" Cody asked, his eyes never leaving the grotesque form of the helibot.

"I'd say so, the way his eyes keep twitching and from that creepy sound he was making." Dani observed.

As she spoke, Blades shuddered, and the sound that came from his throat sent chills up and down their spines.

"Get back!" Boulder yelled, but his warning came too late.

The metal under his arms suddenly bulged and burst out, this time with some of the sticky dark stuff spraying out.

Boulder and Chase made an instinctive grab at the four kids, but they weren't fast enough.

The stream hit Dani full in the face, neck, and chest, as she was closest, and she screamed as she crumpled to the floor, holding her face as she did so.

"Dani!" Chief Charlie flew across the room, scooping her up and cradling her in his strong arms, ignoring the fact that much of the goo was now spreading across his own arms and starting to eat the flesh away.

Dani lowered her hands and all could see much of the flesh on her face and neck was burned away, leaving the bone exposed.

Dani started shivering, as her dad carried her away from her Bot's side, stumbling slightly.

"She's burning up." Chief Charlie said in a choked voice, his body trembling.

"We need a doctor versed in energon poisoning." Chase said, looking down at both Blades, the chief, and Dani with concern.

"But there is no doctors like that here!" Kade retorted.

"Guys, this energon mixture is eroding Blades's metal." Graham announced from where he crouched with Boulder by some of the blown apart spots.

" At this rate, he won't be here by morning." Boulder said solemnly.

"And what about my daughter?" the chief asked sharply.

"And my dad?" Kade snapped, watching in horror as his dad groaned and leaned against Chase's leg, the sticky substance eating through his skin, though at a much slower rate then it had Dani.

As if in reply, Dani shuddered in his bleeding arms and retched violently, vomiting a stream of blood, mucus, and the same dark substance all over the floor.

"She needs an autobot doctor as well; no human doctor could help her, or you, now." Boulder said sadly.

"I have to do something!" Chief Charlie looked down in grief at his only daughter, tears of pain slipping down his cheeks.

Kade stood by his side, tears in his eyes as he stroked his twin's sweaty hair. "We will do something." He promised.

"Heatwave is going to pay dearly for this." The chief growled, allowing Chase to take Dani from his arms and Graham to clean his injuries, thankfully stopping the lose of flesh.

"Heatwave?" Kade asked in confusion, then his face cleared. " Look, Dad, his leaving would not have prevented this; Blades got this into himself." He tried to reason with his dad.

"If he had not went mental, none of this would have been happening. He'll be lucky to have a place here at all now." Kade's dad snarled.

Graham flinched as he wrapped his father's arms in thick white bandages, and the chief swallowed some of his anger.

"But Dad, his going crazy was my fault, not his!" Kade said desperately.

"Son, never blame yourself for that self-centered, insensitive, egoistic Bot's actions. He could have prevented this and if she dies…" Chief Charlie let his threat hang in the air as he glared at them all.

"Then I will be forced to prevent you, Chief." Chase said sadly, attempting to lay a comforting hand on his partner's shoulder, but was pushed away.

"I was a fool to trust aliens! Especially that one!" The chief's eyes burned like twin chips of ice, and he turned and strode off down the hall, his steps echoing behind him, Chase following with Dani.

Kade started after him, but Boulder held him back. "When the chief has had some more time to think, he will see that he has thought wrong. the poisoning is merely messing with his mind"

The big Bot sounded confident, but Kade wasn't so sure.

"He is just acting out of grief, Kade. It'll be okay, your dad's a smart man." Boulder then said soothingly.

"Do you know what happened to our mom?" Kade asked, his tortured gaze slipping to Graham, who stiffened.

"No, I have never been told." Boulder said cautiously.

"Nor me." Chase added, stepping back into the room, minus Dani.

"Kade, what does _she_ have to do with what's going on right now?" Graham asked, fear evident in his voice.

Boulder looked down at his partner in concern. "I don't want to hear it if it upsets Graham." He said loyally.

Kade wasn't listening. " Dad loved mom, he really really did. Loved her more then anything. But right after she had Cody and he found out she was abusing Graham, he divorced her and got her in jail for life himself." Kade looked at the two Bots, Graham cowering against Boulder's protective form, and tightened his grip on Cody, who had come to stand beside his oldest brother. "If he would do that to the love of his life to protect his kids, what do you think he will do to Heatwave to protect us?"

"Dad won't," Cody began, but Kade shushed him. "He would, Cody, he would."

"Them my nightmare might come true!" Cody cried out in distress, and with a guilty start, Kade remembered that Cody had just had a nightmare about this very thing.

"Can we please stop talking about this?" Graham sounded very upset, and Kade felt worse.

"Boulder, something Heatwave once told me Lightning showed him, was that if a human got infected by energon, pure energon could save him or her." Chase spoke suddenly to the big green Bot who was crouched over Graham, effectively closing the subject of Chief Burns, his ex-wife, and Cody's nightmare.

"But the only pure energon we can get is from Optimus." Boulder spoke despairingly, still gently cradling Graham against him.

Blades cried out again as more of the frozen mixture burst from his skin.

"Then we need to go and get it. At least we can save my sister and Dad." Kade said determinedly.

"Let me run some tests on the samples from both Blades, Dad, and Dani, and we might be able to come up with something first." Graham said, coming out from under Boulder, and wiping some of the puke and blood up off the floor.

"Do you think you can get some of that goop?" He asked and turned to Boulder.

Boulder quickly produced some sort of cutting device from himself, then applied it to the frozen, quickly melting lumps.

Almost at once there was an explosion, and Boulder bellowed in pain, lunging forward and shielding Graham from the blast, Chase dragging Kade and Cody clear as well, then disappearing.

When the smoke cleared moments later, flames leapt from Blades and Boulder, causing Kade to scramble out the door for the hose on his truck.

"Cody, help me!" he called over his shoulder as he ran.

Cody dashed after him, glancing back to see Graham watching him go, surrounded in flames from the slumped form of Boulder.

There was no sign of Chase anywhere.

Kade snatched the longest hose he had, connected it with another, and then another, while he instructed Cody on which buttons to push and which dials to turn.

Then he and Cody grabbed the hose and dragged it though the halls, Kade securing an oxygen mask and a protective coat on Cody while they ran.

Cody wanted to ask why Kade did not have one, but he didn't get the chance as they sped though the doorway to Blades's flame-filled room.

"Hold her steady, Cody!" Kade hollered as he aimed the nozzle as the leaping flames and let out a stream of liquid and foam.

Slowly, the flames abated and went out.

"Graham?" Kade called in panic after the flames died down. "Graham?"

"Chase?" Cody called, similarly panicked.

"I have him." Chase stepped back into the room, holding Graham and a beaker of blue liquid in his hands.

"Thanks." Kade nodded to the police Bot, who set the coughing Graham back down and headed back out the door.

Graham looked through streaming eyes at the blackened lumps which had been two autobots before.

"Are they, are they dead?" he croaked.

The small group held its breath as the lump that had been Boulder moved slightly.

"No." they heard the big green Bot rasp. " Get Heatwave. He'll know what to do."

"Are you sure?" Kade asked skeptically.

"He's our only hope." Boulder replied weakly.

"I'll stay here." Graham said, having recovered from the explosion rather quickly.

At Kade's angry look, he added. " I'm not leaving my partner here alone. That, and I need to test this stuff."

"What about the chief? And Dani?" Chase asked, sounding distressed s he walked back into the room, minus the beaker.

"Leave them. Dad is not in a way to talk to right now anyway." Kade said bitterly.

Chase looked like he wanted to argue, then thought better of it and looked away.

"Can I come?" Cody looked up at Kade hopefully, and Kade frowned.

"No, you go and get the Doc and Frankie. Get them to do something about Dad, Dani, Blades, and Boulder while Chase and I are gone." Kade decided. "But don't tell Dad what I am doing, got it?"

"Got it." Cody nodded, and sped off.

"Chase, you know the way to get there, right?" Kade asked the big blue and white Bot.

"I do." Chase replied. "Though I believe it's left."

Kade face palmed himself. " Just get me there, will ya?" he said in exasperation as he climbed into the police Bot.

Both of them cringed as Blades screamed again, and a jet of black liquid spewed from his throat.

Almost at once, Boulder let out an agonized groan, and several jets of blue and black came from his blackened, charred body.

Graham yelled and fled for cover as it landed all around where he had been standing.

"Graham, be careful!" Kade yelled at him as Chase turned to leave.

"I will!" Graham waved at them as they exited the room.

"Kade?" Chase seemed nervous as they exited the firehouse, and Chase transformed into his police car.

"Go ahead." Kade said, driving the acceleration pedal to the floor with his foot.

Chase winced, but did not fight Kade. " I injected both the chief and Dani with energon before I gave some to Graham." He spoke hesitantly, expecting Kade to blow up at him.

"Why?" Kade asked calmly.

"It may or may not help." Chase said in distress.

"If it does, great, if not, and it kills them, you're dead." Kade said flatly.

"It helped Graham." Chase pointed out.

Kade frowned. "Then that's why he stopped coughing so fast?" he asked as understanding dawned on him.

Chase nodded unhappily.

"They why are you so worried about it?" Kade asked in annoyance.

"Because it may cause strange things to happen in his body if it goes wrong." Chase said, t looking at Kade.

"Like what?" Kade demanded, resisting the urge to punch the police Bot.

"He may never grow up, or he may never be harmed again, or he may never die." Chase said quietly.

Kade snorted. "All that sounds good to me. What are you so upset about?"

"Because it may also kill him if I gave him too much." Chase said in distress.

"Somehow, I don't think it will." Kade said, and Chase looked more hopeful. "It takes more then that to bring Graham down. For all his puny size and strength, he's a tough kid."

"I hope you're right." Chase said.

"Ha! I _know_ I'm right." Kade remarked smugly, his grin fading when he saw the unconvinced look on Chase's face.

He sighed. "Look, if you didn't do that, they may have been dead already. That fact they are still alive is a good thing, so quite worrying, okay?"

"Okay." Chase nodded, and the rest of the drive was silent.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Into The Base

After several hours, Chase pulled up to the gates of Team Prime's base.

Kade looked out of the windshield at two large, fearsome looking autobots who barred their way. "Who are they?" he murmured in amazement.

"I have no idea." The police Bot replied softly.

Chase transformed into his Bot form, then spoke to the two Bots. " We are here to see Optimus Prime and Heatwave. We have a message for them."

One of the autobots spoke in a low tone to the other, who nodded and bounded swiftly away.

"Wait here." The remaining guard spoke in a brisk tone.

After what seemed like hours to the two waiting, but was really only a few minutes, the other Bot guard returned, saluting the other.

"Optimus Prime will see them." the Bot reported.

The one who had stayed behind nodded, then turned to Chase. "I will escort you to the Prime." He said sternly.

Chase nodded, and fell into step behind their guide as he led them inside the large building.

They passed several other autobots rushing to and fro, all of whom gave Chase hostile looks.

"What's with them?" Kade whispered to himself, and even Chase looked puzzled.

Soon, they went down a long flight of stairs, crowded with autobots large and small, who jostled Chase as they passed.

Chase held his tongue, but Kade could see this treatment was wearing on him.

As they stepped off the stairs and into a large, well-lit corridor, Chase finally had had enough as, sneering at him, a large powerful autobot tripped him and sent him sprawling.

"You jerk!" Kade yelled as Chase hit the floor with a heavy thud.

"Silence, Kade, I will handle this." Chase warned as he leapt to his feet and spun to face the other Bot. "Is this how you treat an officer of the law, the leader of the Rescue Bot patrol, and guest of Optimus Prime himself?" he demanded sharply.

"It's how we treat weaklings who allow themselves to be governed by puny, weak-minded humans." The Bot spat in Chase's face.

Kade began spluttering, but a look from Chase silenced him.

Their escort stood by and watched, a smirk on his face.

"I'll have you to know we are on a special mission, given to us by Optimus, and that we are not weaklings." Chase spoke in an authoritative tone, but the other Bot just laughed.

"Yeah, are you going to be spouting orders like you run the place, just like the Prime's little pet red hotheaded upstart?" the larger Bot asked spitefully.

"Excuse me, that's my partner you're talking about!" Kade exploded before Chase could stop him.

"Oh, now we have a pathetic human acting all high and mighty too. What's next? A child running the command post? Or do you not even have one?" the Bot sneered.

"Have what? A child? Or a command post?" Kade retorted.

"Either." The huge Bot shrugged carelessly.

"Kade, I wouldn't-" Chas began, but Kade wasn't listening.

"We have both, and my brother Cody is the best communications officer we have ever had!" Kade shot back.

"And is he a little kid?" the Bot taunted.

"No." Kade spat.

"Hmmm. Must be older then you then." The Bot responded airily, and this time Chase cut Kade off before he could snap out a rejoinder.

"Please, we are here on urgent business with Optimus. We need too- Oof!" Chase stumbled back as the larger Bot slapped him in the face.

" _Never_ refer to our mighty leader by just his first name, you underling." The Bot snarled in Chase's face. "You understand?"

Chase gritted his teeth, and shoved back against the other Bot with all his strength, forcing the other Bot to brace himself.

"I can call him what he gave me permission to call him." Chase grunted as he pushed. "Now let us through!"

"Come one Rapblade." Their escort said mockingly. "You wouldn't want to harm another one of the Prime's pets, now would you?"

The other Bot hastily disengaged from Chase. "Of course not." He agreed bitterly.

"If you hurt Heatwave-" Kade started, but Chase cut him off again.

"I repeat, it is an urgent matter, many lives are at risk." Both larger Bots laughed scornfully.

"Well, why didn't you just say so?" their escort said mockingly, and picked up the pace, forcing Case to run.

They heard Heatwave before they saw him.

"I told you get going, now do it!" they heard him roar as they charged around a corner.

Chase came to a sudden halt, and their guide spun on his heels and marched off snickering.

"I thought you had friends here." Kade said in confusion, eyeing the surly glances of the large Bots around them.

"I don't know any of these." Chase replied, his gaze glued to the sight of Heatwave, who was nose to nose with a larger Bot, both glaring with hatred at one another.

There were dents all over Heatwave's metallic covering, and a couple painful looking gouges too.

"I don't take orders from cowards who turn tail and leave their comrades to die!" the other Bot snarled.

"I am doing this to save them!" Heatwave yelled back.

"Not them, us!" the Bot shoved against Heatwave, who shoved back.

"What are they fighting about?" Kade wondered, wide-eyed as the two Bots attacked each other.

"Oh, these are army Bots; so used to fighting and such a rigid disciplined ranking system, its no wonder they don't get along with Heatwave." A familiar voice spoke at Chase's elbow.

Chase snapped his head around. "Savage! Are you implying we keep no discipline in our team?"

"Yep, its me alright." The cheerful Bot grinned at Chase, ignoring his question. "Bet you're glad to see a friendly face, huh?"

"Yeah, but why do they hate us?" Kade asked, wincing as he heard Heatwave bellow in pain and rage.

"Well, it seems when Cybertron was destroyed, all the Rescue Bots turned tail and fled, cut down as they tried to leave to safety." The well-built Bot explained, glancing at the struggling Bots. "And since most of all the autobots died in the war, they blame the four of you for their deaths."

"But Heatwave was in the army! That would be condemning one of their own!" Kade exclaimed.

Savage stared at Kade in astonishment. "Heatwave? In the army? That, that, that makes perfect sense!" the Bot turned to stare at the angry red Bot, his eyes lighting up with understanding.

"You didn't already know?" Kade asked as Chase face-palmed himself.

"No one knew, well, except maybe Optimus. Well, better go!" All of a sudden, Savage seemed to be in an awful hurry, and he rushed off before Chase or Kade could say another word.

"Was I not supposed to say that?" Kade asked guiltily as Chase fixed him with a look.

"No, you were not." Chase sighed, his already stern features tightening. "I had better set things right before things get much worse."

"And how are you going to do that?" Kade inquired skeptically.

Chase did not reply, just climbed onto a nearby pile of boxes and crates and stood on top, eyeing the congestion of autobots below before flicking on his amplifier and speaking in the most authoritative tone Kade had heard him use.

"Autobots of all size and position, listen to what I have to say." Chase's voice boomed out, filling the hall with his powerful voice.

All activity in the hall stopped, and Kade felt small as every massive head turned to stare at Chase in surprise.

Heatwave's jaw dropped along with his arms. "Chase?"

Chase nodded to him and continued speaking.

" We grieve still for our lost comrades and family, but that is no excuse to seek revenge on one of your own."

Dimly, Kade was aware of a strong presence behind them.

Optimus Prime, Kade felt sure.

Chase seemed unaware that the mighty Bot was behind him; he was so focused on the hundreds of autobots below.

"When Cybertron fell, we regret we not there to engage in the fighting. Our team was the only one with an army commander as our leader, and he made sure we all knew how to fight."

The autobots whipped around to stare at Heatwave, who was frozen in shock as Chase spoke.

The crowd stepped back from the battered fire Bot, but he seemed not to notice.

"We were in stasis at the time of the battle, escaping from a battle of our own." Chase lifted his chin as he spoke. " We were on our first space ship rescue, and an energon eater had lured us to within striking distance. There was no one left on the ship, or we would have stayed. Heatwave fought the hardest out of us all, or we would have been lost."

Chase eyed the crowd sharply as murmurs drifted through the crowd.

Heatwave seemed to be trembling slightly.

"When we found this was a battle we could not win, we put ourselves in stasis and escaped, determined to fight another day. But it was not to be. Many years later, we woke up on Planet Earth, and Optimus Prime himself informed us we were the last Rescue Bot patrol left in existence. He gave us this mission to serve and protect the humans, and learn from them. Now, when our teammates are suffering from tainted energon explosions from the inside, you turn on your own comrade and try to prevent us from doing what we were trained to do: Save lives. We are the first to respond, and the last to run. That is all I have to say." Chase stood for a moment longer, looking out over the crowd, then stepped down from his perch.

The autobots were silent and parted before Chase as he approached Heatwave, who stared at him like he had never seen him before.

"Chase." Heatwave croaked as his former second halted in front of him. "Why, how?"

Chase lifted his hand to stall him. " Blades and Boulder are dying, I injected the last of our pure energon into the chief and Dani to save them, Cody has fetched Doctor Greene and Francine, and Kade and I have come here to bring you home. The trauma of your departure is what has brought this on us."

Kade groaned at the stricken look on Heatwave's face.

"Did ya have to tell him that, Chase?" He moaned.

"You should never have brought Kade here." Heatwave seemed to snap out of his trance at the sound of Kade's voice.

"Kade brought me." Chase said simply.

Heatwave bent down to look into Chase at Kade.

"Kade, don't ever do something like this again. It's not worth risking your life for me." He growled.

"Who said it was for you? I'm doing this for my sister. And my dad." Kade folded his arms across his chest and glared at Heatwave.

Heatwave narrowed his eyes and stood back up.

"I have not learned nearly enough. I have been to busy… fighting." Heatwave hung his head.

"Graham once told me that Boulder said you Bots could ingest large amounts of info at once by some sort of wave. Can't you do that?" Kade asked.

Heatwave stared at him, his eyes slowly becoming clouded with an emotion Kade was sure was foreign to his Bot: fear.

The big fire Bot looked at Chase with something akin to terror, which made Chase take a step back, then Heatwave spun around and bellowed something into the crowd.

"Wraith!"

A moment later, a small spindly Bot came limping out from the ranks.

He was a faded purplish gray, one leg was shorter then the other, his arms long and spidery, gears and wires hung loosely and sparked, and patches of rust were covering every joint.

Kade started as he felt the same presence as before, and he realized that he had sensed this Bot, not Optimus Prime.

"What a hunk of junk." Kade muttered, wincing as the Bot creaked to a halt in front of Heatwave, the other autobots suddenly freezing in position.

"It's been a long time since someone requested my powers." The rusty Bot wheezed.

"I can see why." Kade rolled his eyes as he mumbled to Chase.

Chase fixed him with a severe look but said nothing.

"Can you do it? And manifest in me the powers of a stasis builder?" Heatwave demanded, his voice steady now.

The elderly Bot laughed in a rasping tone. "There is no 'powers' involved, young Bot." He croaked. "Only knowledge."

"Then give it to me!" Heatwave clenched his fists in frustration, and a little fear, as the Bot chuckled.

"Patience, little one, patience. And asking nicely would be good, too." The wobbly Bot peered up at Heatwave with a lopsided grin.

Heatwave steeled himself. "Please, oh great one, give me knowledge." He gritted out.

Quick as a flash, the Bot whipped out one of its arms and slapped Heatwave across the side of his face, making him stagger.

Then it boxed his ears savagely.

Heatwave moaned under the assault, and knelt before the puffing Bot, averting his eyes.

"Please forgive me." Heatwave said weakly.

"Forgiveness granted. You may rise." The Bot chirped, ceasing the punishment.

Heatwave rose to his feet, outwardly showing no resentment, but Kade knew he was seething inside.

Wraith seemed to know it too, and it focused one of its pale eyes on Heatwave's knees, making his legs fold under him.

Heatwave yelped as he hit the floor, and he didn't move as the wizened Bot stood over him.

"How _dare_ he treat Heatwave like that!" Kade fumed. "Who does he think he is anyway? And how is he pushing Heatwave around like that?"

"The Old One is very wise, and holds the power of the stars in his grasp. Unless Heatwave submits to him, he will give no help." Chase explained, stiff with terror while they watched the fire Bot grab at his head and howl "NOOOOOOOO!" squeezing his eyes shut as he fought with something inside his head.

"Give up yet?" the ancient Bot smirked as Heatwave writhed before him.

Kade could not believe his eyes as Heatwave whimpered and nodded, still clutching his head.

The other autobots remained frozen where they stood, eyes bright with fear.

"Fight him, Heatwave! Make him do as you say, not give up like a cowardly daisy to that rusty hunk of junk!" Kade yelled at his Bot in frustration as Wraith waved his gnarled hands over the panting red Bot, making Heatwave cry out in fear and cringe.

The aged Bot spun suddenly and Chase went to his knees trembling.

"Please." Chase croaked, squeezing his eyes shut as the Bot went for him.

"Stop! Enough!" Heatwave's voice rang out, laced with pain and anger, and the dangerous Bot suddenly was shoved roughly aside and Heatwave crouched over Chase, one hand covering the windshield protecting Kade.

Kade peered through the screen as Chase flicked on the outside view for him, and saw the other Bot smile evilly at Heatwave.

"You may torment me, kill me even, but if you so much as try to harm one of mine, even in death I will defend them." Heatwave panted heavily.

Kade gasped as his dream came back to him.

"NO!" he screamed, trying to force his way out of the police Bot. "He'll kill you! Just let him do what he has too, Heatwave, don't try to stop him! Wraith! Don't! He means no harm!"

"Are you, defending me?" Heatwave's hand lifted off the windshield, and Kade tore frantically at the glass.

Heatwave peered in at him, confusion pushing aside the fear and pain filling his gaze.

"Yes I am, you big idiot!" Kade beat on the windshield in frustration. "Chase, let, me OUT!"

"Yes, let him out, I wish to see him." The oily voice of the wizened Bot floated to Kade's ears.

"Never!" Heatwave hissed, almost at once clutching at his head and groaning as his eyes snapped closed.

"Where is O.P? He's got to be around!" Kade said desperately.

"Optimus?" Heatwave looked startled and painfully lifted his head to scan the crowd as Wraith growled angrily.

A shadow fell over them, and Heatwave spun his head and looked up.

"Wraith, I thought you and I had an agreement when I saved you." Optimus spoke sternly to the ancient Bot, who, suddenly subdued, cowered in front of the autobot leader.

"I wasn't going to kill them, just play with them." The creaky Bot whined piteously.

"Give Heatwave what he asks, then I will deal with you." Optimus commanded.

Whimpering, the aged Bot waved his hands at the horde of autobots, and one by one, they fell screaming, clutching their heads.

"What," Kade started to ask, but Optimus quieted him with a look that made Kade shrink in his seat.

"Now for you." Heatwave knelt, the ancient Bot placed his hands on Heatwave's head, and the fire Bot went stiff, fingers twitching.

Optimus stepped back, and Chase copied.

After a few moments, Wraith removed his hands and stared in amazement as Heatwave rose to his feet, unsteady at first, but then standing strong and proud once more.

"Never have I seen a Bot to withstand that." Wraith whispered in wonder as the rest of the autobots slowly climbed to their feet, still groaning and rubbing their heads.

"And you will never see it again." Optimus said sharply. " Your days are over, Wraith."

The Bot looked up in terror at the enormous Bot that stood over it. "But I did as you asked." It whimpered, jolting to its knees.

"You ended your life when you invaded the mind of one of my best to try and work evil inside." Optimus Prime boomed.

"Did it work?" Chase whispered to Heatwave.

The fire Bot nodded. "We better go. I have to equip and build still, and Kade does not need to see, or hear this." Heatwave said, turning to Optimus. "Sir, could you wait until we get Kade into the equipment room?"

Optimus nodded, and the two Bots sped off, a confused Kade being pressed firmly into Chase's seat.

"What's going on that I can't see?" he demanded once they had entered a hall and were pounding down it.

No one answered until they raced through an opening and had closed it behind themselves.

"The destruction of Wraith." Heatwave said, then turned away before Kade could say another word.

"Sir, we are secure." Heatwave radioed his leader.

"I will be there shortly." Optimus's rumbling voice came through, and Heatwave glanced at the pile of odd-looking equipment in the room.

"I'll be ready." Was all he said, then began picking up every item and equipping himself with it then turning to a yellowed book and placing parts in various positions.

Kade was examining his teammates exterior. "Wow, they really beat you up." He commented. "How did they even get you in some of those places I'd like to know. Gang up on ya or something?"

"Don't ask." Heatwave growled.

Kade glanced at Chase. " Some are from fighting," Chase explained, eyes flicking nervously from Heatwave to Kade.

"Chase." Heatwave said warningly, standing up and turning around.

"And some are from his-"

"CHASE!" Heatwave yelled.

"Punishment. Humans may bruise, but we dent." Chase finished, looking reproachfully at his former leader who was glaring at him, fists clenched.

Kade's eyes almost popped as he stared at his now livid Bot.

"Okay, okay, I get the secret keeping, but I've gotten my fair share of getting my rear tanned, so you don't need to be shy to me." Kade said, smirking bit when his Bot huffed. "The only difference is gonna be, I could cover mine up, while the whole team is gonna see your punished bum."

Heatwave stalked over to Chase. "Let him out." He growled.

Chase opened up, and Heatwave held out his hand for Kade to hop on.

"Are you going to help buffer those out first, or are you going to sit back and laugh at me?" Heatwave demanded.

"Serves you right for leaving us, so it can wait till we're home." Kade told him unconcernedly.

Heatwave grimaced.

"Now could you put me down?" Kade asked, folding his arms at the fire Bot.

Heatwave lowered Kade to the ground, giving him a thoughtful look.

"What?" Kade sighed.

"Just wondering if I'll be able to light your rear end on fire someday. Maybe teach you to watch your mouth for once." Heatwave spun around and resumed welding parts together, ignoring the look of alarm on Kade's face, and the aggravated sigh from Chase.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: A Change In Mission

As Kade and Chase watched Heatwave equip himself, the door suddenly swished open.

All three spun around to see a crowd of autobots coming in, some carrying more strange-looking tools, some just peering curiously at them.

Heatwave gratefully took the tools, while the others crowded around Chase and Kade who was hurriedly placed on a tabletop to avoid being crushed under foot.

"So, how is it being a Rescue Bot? Seen much action?" one asked.

" Is it hard working with humans? They're so weird!" another added.

" Do you like being a human?" this question was directed to Kade, and suddenly the room was filled with the clamor of voices, all asking different questions at once.

Before Chase could call for order, Kade saw his chance to earn some admiration.

"All right, alright, everyone, calm down. _I_ will answer _all_ your questions, one at a time." Kade strutted to the edge of the table and gazed proudly at the enormous Bots, all of who fell silent.

Kade heard Heatwave heave a great sigh, letting out a long groan.

"That means you, too." Kade said sharply. " Get back to work, the sooner we get home, the better chance we have of saving our teammates."

Heatwave grumbled under his breath, but obeyed and picked up the pace he was building the pod.

"Alright, who's first to ask The Kade, his, or her, question." Kade rubbed his hands together, and he heard a girlish giggle from a pink Bot, who elbowed a purple one.

"He noticed us, he noticed us!" the two squealed.

A male purple Bot next to them rolled his eyes but said nothing.

Kade tipped the two a wink, and they giggled some more.

"Alright, I want to know who runs your team." A burly gray Bot stepped up and scowled down at Kade.

Kade grinned. "It depends." He said airily. "Sometimes I do, sometimes it's my dad, or Heatwave, Chase, or my brother Cody. Though the official team leader is Chase at the time."

The big Bot grunted, seeming satisfied, and stepped back to let another Bot come forward.

A smaller, green and orange Bot stepped up next. " I heard you say that the big blue guy is currently team leader." He chirped. "Why not big red?"

"Well, little green and orange, he's, er, not to well at the moment, and so had to step down for a time, and while he is resting, he decided to build a stasis pod since one of the others fell ill also. So, Big Blue, as you say, is filling in." Kade felt proud of his explanation to the green and orange Bot, and he seemed impressed as well.

Heatwave sent a grateful look to Kade, and Chase shook his head slightly, not approving of the lie, but not butting in to correct it either.

The big Bot that had been fighting with Heatwave earlier was looking at him suspiciously, and shoved his way to Kade.

" You tell a convincing lie, human." The large Bot sneered. " But spit out the truth, _now._ "

The surrounding Bots gasped, and an older Bot called out gruffly, " Come on Burner, we all know it was a cover story to save his leader's face, now knock it off and stop being so pushy."

"I can do what I want." Burner snapped back.

"Well, I'm not telling you." Kade folded his arms and glared at the big Bot. "And you can't make me."

"Oh yeah?" Burner made as if to reach for Kade, but Heatwave got there first.

"Hands off." The fire Bot said menacingly.

"Don't you remember me, Commander?" Burner let his piercing gaze burn into Heatwave's own glowing eyes. "The little upstart that idolized you, yet was bigger then you?"

Heatwave stared at Burner for a moment, then grabbed the larger Bot by the shoulders and exclaimed joyfully, "Burner! Of course I recognize you! Just took me a moment, why didn't you say so when we first met?"

Burner laughed, all threat gone out of him. " I didn't recognize you till your fill-in motioned that you'd been an army commander. Then it struck me you looked and sounded like my old mentor, and here you are." The large Bot slapped Heatwave on the back. " Of course, your looks have changed, but I think it's for the better."

Heatwave laughed as well. "It's good to see you, Burner. I thought everyone I knew had died. Is there anyone else?" Heatwave peered restlessly through the crowd, straining his eyes to pick out someone he knew.

Burner sobered up and shook his head. "Sadly, no. I credit my survival with your special training though."

"Ahem? Heatwave? Family is dying back there." Kade reminded Heatwave.

Heatwave nodded as he glanced at Kade, then turned back to Burner. " I got to go bud, but if you ever get the hankering to visit Griffon Rock Emergency, I'll be waiting." With a friendly pat on the shoulder, Heatwave threaded his way back through the crowd to his pile of tools.

"Oh, and the reason I am demoted?" he called over his shoulder. " Kade was not completely lying; I fell to the rage and damaged a young teammate."

Every Bot in the room murmured with sympathy.

"We've all had it once or twice since coming here." The big brusque Bot that had spoken earlier admitted. " It's bad."

"And we were all punished for it, and some of us did a lot of damage, so don't feel to bad, Heatwave." A pretty female Bot called out encouragingly.

"Thanks." Heatwave responded.

While Heatwave rapidly assembled the pod , Kade won what he thought was the admiration of most of the Bots.

Thankfully, none of them tried to pick a fight with him, but a couple still eyed him with hostility.

"What's your deal?" Kade finally asked those Bots.

"You're being too nice. From what we've heard of you, you can be a real jerk." One of them responded.

"I can be nice too." Kade protested.

"And you're too full of yourself. I think you've been exaggerating some of those stories you've been telling." Another accused.

Kade snorted. "Exaggerating? Huh, and your gears are rusty."

"Who you calling a rusty gear?" a female Bot leaned forward angrily.

"N-no one." Kade stammered, quickly giving a charming smile. " Just using a term to show you how wrong you telling me I'm exaggerating is."

"Well, use less of your human terms and speak clearly." The Bot huffed.

"So, you're trying to tell me that you put out an entire gas fire, by yourself, after your fire Bot ran out of water and could not dim the blaze?" a grizzled Bot asked skeptically.

"It is true Kade did do that with just himself." Chase put in. "Only there was five of him."

"Aha! I _knew_ there was a catch!" the Bot said triumphantly, then looked puzzled. "How was there five of you?"

"I'm magic." Kade said dryly, and Heatwave coughed.

" That's right." The big red Bot said, glowering at Kade. " He's got a magic touch, and it's time to go now, so shut it and get in." Chase strode quickly over and opened up for Kade.

Kade stepped in with as much dignity as he could muster, and squawked when Heatwave flicked him inside onto his face.

All the Bots laughed, and Kade angrily sat in his seat, snapping his seatbelt in and glowering at them all.

"He was fun to listen to though!" a Bot waved. "Bring him again soon!"

"I ain't ever coming back!" Kade hollered furiously as the windshield clicked shut, realizing the autobots had all just been amused by him and had seen through his stories.

Heatwave looked at him, smirking. "Ain't ain't a word cause ain't ain't in the dictionary." He remarked, chuckling at Kade's muttered protests as he headed for the door, Chase and the other autobots following.

Right as Heatwave was going to open the door, it opened for him and Optimus stepped in, knocking Heatwave back into Chase.

"Heatwave!" Optimus looked highly embarrassed, and helped Heatwave off Chase. "Are you okay?"

"Fine." Heatwave dusted himself off unnecessarily, also embarrassed.

" I was just coming to inform you of a new plan, and a change in your mission." The huge Bot leader said as all the autobots stood at attention.

" We are starting a new Rescue Bot training center here, as more Bots are being formed." There were cheers from around the room.

"Heatwave, I am impressed with the training you have given your team, and I want you and your team to be the main instructors." Optimus looked down on a dumbstruck Heatwave.

" We are honored." Heatwave said in awe, glancing at Chase, who nodded. " As soon as Blades and Boulder are well, I will discuss it with them."

"But what about us?" Kade wailed from inside the police Bot. "What are we supposed to do without our Bots?"

Optimus bent down to look at Kade. " You're Bots will still be with you, they will just travel here from time to time, and the rest of the training will be through video feed."

"Thank goodness." Kade muttered with relief as Optimus stood up again.

Heatwave bowed his head. " My dream is coming true." He murmured.

"Dream? I didn't know you even dreamed!" Burner appeared at Heatwave's elbow.

Heatwave looked up at him, eyes glistening. " I have always wanted to be a part of Optimus's team, but I never wanted to leave my team either. With this offer, I can stay where I was meant to be, while working with the team I was meant to work with." Heatwave seemed to glow with happiness.

"I want to be one of your students." Burner said huskily.

"Me too!" Several autobots called out.

Optimus looked out over the group and held up his hand for silence as more and more Bots joined in.

" You will all have your chance to train as a Rescue Bot, if that is what you want." He said. "But now I want you to meet our newly formed Bots." Optimus stepped aside and a horde of metallic Bots swarmed in, all shapes and sizes.

"Is this Heatwave?" one of them asked, a dull red one asked. "I wanna be just like him!"

"Who is this?" another one, a faint pink, wondered, poking at Chase. " He looks boring."

"He looks smart." Another reddish one added.

"And strict. I don't wanna be trained by him." A weak purple elbowed his larger light orange companion, who replied huffily, " The red one looks stricter!"

"Where's the human? I wanna see him!" a faded green one whined. "You promised us a human!"

Heatwave chuckled. " All right, calm down my young heroes." He said, grinning.

"You hear that? He called us heroes!" a faint yellow one squealed, bouncing up and down.

The red youngster elbowed him. "Then shut up and act like one!"

Kade was shocked at the sight.

Now he knew what young autobots looked like, and it seemed they came out nearly full sized, little growing needed, just training.

"I am Heatwave, and I will be one of your trainers." Heatwave said proudly. " This is Chase, my second in command, and you should listen to him very well."

Then the fire Bot whispered mischievously. " And yes, he can be pretty boring sometimes!"

"Heatwave!" Chase said severely, but the red Bot only winked at him.

"As for the human," Heatwave looked up at Optimus. "Sir, are you certain Kade is the right human for them to meet first? I would have chosen Cody, personally."

" Kade will suffice." Optimus assured him.

"All right all of you, stand at attention," Heatwave demonstrated, and all the young Bots tried to copy. "And Chase, release my human, Kade Burns."

Chase, also at attention, opened his front up and revealed Kade sitting in his seat, opening his mouth to complain about being called Heatwave's human.

The young Bots broke their positions and swarmed over Chase, knocking him to the ground by sheer numbers, making Kade quickly forget what he was going to say.

"Excuse me!" Chase tried to get up, but all the youngsters were holding him down and staring at Kade, who was none to happy to be gawked at for once.

"Go on, shoo! I'm not some zoo animal! Heatwave!" Kade tried to swat away one of the Bots as they poked him with a finger.

"Okay everyone, back off." Heatwave ordered, chuckling. "Humans are to be respected. They have authority over us, all of us." He added, quirking an eyebrow at a bluish Bot who was scowling at Kade and opening his mouth to protest.

The young one quickly shut his mouth.

Chase gracefully rose to his feet, dusting himself off and glaring at Heatwave.

Heatwave held his hand out, but Kade refused to jump on. "No way am I going to be your new friends' play toy, Heatwave." He said, then yelped as the red Bot scoped him out anyway.

"Do you really do heroic deeds with him?" "Are all humans like him?" "Do they use energon?" "Does his hair come off? I wanna keep it!"

Chase seemed overwhelmed by the young ones, but Heatwave was as relaxed as he would have been at home in his favorite seat.

"First thing you need to learn, one at a time." Heatwave instructed the eager young Bots. " Now, ask me again."

"Do you really do heroic deeds with him?" It was the green Bot.

"Yes, he is my teammate, though he can be a real pain sometimes." Heatwave looked almost fondly at Kade.

Kade choked.

"Are all humans like him?" The red Bot.

"No, he is one of the worst, as far as good humans go. But he has his uses. I would be bored if not for him monkeying around." Heatwave patted Kade, and the firefight almost exploded.

"Excuse me? I-" "Next!" Heatwave interrupted Kade.

"Do they use energon?" a pale pink Bot.

"No, they eat stuff called food, which we can't ingest, and Kade here eats a lot of it." Heatwave reached inside and opened his glove box, pulling out Kade's lunch bag.

Handing it to Kade, he said, "Watch."

Grumbling, Kade opened his lunch sack up and took out two doughnuts, an apple, three oranges, five slices of pizza, and a bag of chips.

To the amazement of the youngsters, he ate every bite.

Kade was starting to enjoy the attention, so long as Heatwave kept him out of reach of grabbing hands, until the next question popped.

"Does his hair come off?" the yellow Bot asked this.

"No." Heatwave shook his head. "But you can do this." Heatwave mussed Kade's hair, making the firefighter yelp and hurriedly fix it, glaring at the big red Bot.

"I wanna try! I wanna try!" But Heatwave kept Kade out of grasp and calmed the Bots back down.

"Do you like being on Earth? Or do you miss your old home?" the red Bot again.

Heatwave smiled at the serious young Bot. " I used to miss my old home. In fact, I was the last Bot to call Earth my home. But now I would never dream of living anywhere else, ever."

Kade saw Optimus looking proudly at Heatwave, but the fire Bot never noticed, he was to busy answering questions from the young Bots.

Chase was being swarmed now, too, and he endeavored to keep more order then Heatwave was.

Kade told the young ones more about humans, and gave them some tips when they got to partner with one of their own.

Soon Heatwave was amazing young Bots with tales of dangerous rescues, and the more serious young Bots were sitting around Chase calmly, taking great interest as he listed police codes to them.

Heatwave wrestled with three youngsters at once, and won, making them all in awe of his physical prowess.

Soon, however, Heatwave held a hand up, stopping them all. "We have to go now, my team is waiting on me to return home."

Kade noticed he avoided mentioning some were dying, and for once he held his own tongue as the young Bots all moaned and begged Heatwave and Chase to stay.

Chase called for order, and this time he was listened too, albeit reluctantly.

" If you truly want to be Rescue Bots, here is one thing you should always remember." Heatwave looked around at the group of young autobots, and they all straightened eagerly. " It's the Rescue Bot's motto."

Heatwave took a breath, glanced at Chase, and the two Bots chanted in unison. "Saving Lives, First To Respond And Last To Run."

All the Bots clapped, and Chase cleared his throat. "If you do not respond to an emergency at once, or run from your task, you will be making all of us ashamed and hurting the reputation of all Rescue Bots. Remember," he didn't even need to look at Heatwave, they both chanted together, Kade joining in this time. "Saving Lives, First To Respond And Last To Run."

Heatwave made all the Bots chant with them, until he was sure they would not forget it quickly.

"Hey, I thought you never sang!" Heatwave spluttered to a halt in the middle of the chant, and looked up at the chunky Bot leaning in the doorway. "Sounds good." The green and yellow Bot added.

"Salvage!" Chase exclaimed.

"When did you come in?" Heatwave wanted to know.

"Just now. Wanted to say hi before you guys left. Didn't expect to hear singing though." Salvage added with a wink at the young Bots.

"It was a chant. Don't you know the difference between a song and a chant?" Heatwave demanded.

"Oh sure, but this sounded more song-like then chant like." Salvage said. "Well, nice seeing you two, got to go. Bye Kade." And the Bot left.

Heatwave sighed, then turned and bid all the Bots goodbye.

Kade was fuming over the fact Salvage only noticed him as the Bot was leaving, and had to be elbowed by Heatwave so he could say goodbye.

Then they left, Heatwave replacing Kade inside of himself this time, amid cheers and pleas to come back soon.

Waving as they left the gates, Chase and Heatwave transformed and sped off in a cloud of dust.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Kade's Nightmares

None of them talked on the way back, they just sped desperately for home.

Many hours had passed since Kade and Chase had first set out to bring Heatwave home, and pale light was starting to peak over the horizon as Heatwave motored them across to the island as a fireboat.

Kade was sick to his stomach; afraid of what he might find when they reached the firehouse.

Heatwave drove faster then he had ever had before, and Chase stayed right by him, not even blinking as they broke nearly every traffic law in the book on their way home.

The garage doors opened as they pulled in, and the two Bots drove inside without even slowing.

Coming to a brick halt, they transformed back to Bot mode as Chief Charlie, Graham, Cody, Doc Green, Dani, and Frankie stepped out of the elevator.

"Dad! Dani!" Kade scrambled out of Heatwave as fast as he could. "You're okay!"

"Yep." Chief Charlie hugged his son. " Chase saved me and Dani by injecting us with the last of the pure energon."

"Where is Blades and Boulder?" Heatwave demanded as Dani nearly choked Kade in a hug.

"Down here." Doc Greene led the way to Blades's room.

"Thanks for getting them, Cody." Kade clapped his little brother on the back, then stifled a yawn.

"Kade, go get some sleep." Heatwave ordered.

"No, I'm fine." Kade protested.

Frankie opened the door, and everyone stepped back to allow Heatwave inside.

The fire Bot stopped and surveyed the ravaged metal that was his teammates, and his jaw tightened.

"Everyone out, it's too dangerous in here." Heatwave said, striding forward and kneeling by Boulder's side. " I have to fix them before they can use the stasis pod."

"Don't you need help? Or something?" Kade asked.

"All I need is to be sure you guys are safe. Go to bed, you need your sleep." Heatwave turned and looked at each person in turn, holding the chief's gaze the longest.

"Alright." The chief said. "Everyone out."

Frantically, Kade managed to hide while everyone else was leaving and Heatwave had started on his task.

He watched, hardly breathing, as his Bot worked quickly at cleaning the mess up and repairing the two unmoving Bots.

The fire Bot placed a large machine on the floor and switched it on, stepping back as his fingers began to glow blue.

Then he knelt by Boulder once more and a soft whirring was heard, Heatwave tossing things at the machine as he did so.

Kade blinked as everything Heatwave threw at it turned blue, then dissolved into nothing but vapor, dissipating into the air.

A strange smell wafted through the air while Heatwave worked, and it slowly became hard to breath.

Kade felt exhausted, and a little sick and he slowly slumped to the floor.

Through blurred vision, he watched Heatwave pulled the machine closer, and stick a tube into Boulder's mouth.

Then he pulled Boulder apart and left his leg plates gaping open, letting the dark goo flow out and dissolve in the machines blue rays.

Heatwave was murmuring to Boulder, and sparks flew from yet another tool as the big red Bot moved gently over Boulder's body with it.

Boulder twitched, and a shimmering bluish pink flowed from his wounds now.

Heatwave shut off the machine and bent over Boulder once more, obstructing the construction Bot from Kade's weak sight.

The room was so dark now Kade could not see, and he felt as if he were drifting in space, pained on every side by sharp pinpricks of light.

After a while, Kade suddenly noticed that he was no longer feeling sick, and could see and breath fully again.

In fact, he felt more healthy and energized then he had in a long time.

Standing up, Kade looked over at the three Bots.

Boulder was looking more normal, and was talking quietly to Heatwave while the fire Bot worked.

Blades was still a hunk of twisted metal on the bed, but the dark goo was gone, and a tube was hooked to his back.

Kade was confused.

He couldn't remember Heatwave doing anything with Blades and he checked the time.

It had been three hours since he last looked.

Kade frowned, then realized he must have passed out at some point and not realized it.

Boulder tried to rise, but Heatwave pushed him gently back down, placing some kind of protective covering over the big green Bot.

Heatwave then turned to Blades, and bent over him.

With a jolt of pain, Kade blacked out once more, unknowingly smacking his head painfully on the floor as he fell.

When he awoke, he was still in Blades's room, but Heatwave was cradling him in his hands, a frightened look on his face.

"Kade! Kade! Can you hear me?" Heatwave was repeating frantically, blowing in his face and prodding him with a sharp tool.

"Hey, hey back off, I'm fine. Ooh, my head aches though." Kade reached up and gingerly touched his head.

Heatwave's expression changed to relief, then to anger as he held Kade protectively.

"What were you doing in here? I told you to leave!" he demanded. " You could have died from exposure to the treatments I used!"

"But I didn't." Kade pointed out. "I'm fine, except for my head. What happened?"

" When I was fixing Blades, you passed out and fell, knocking your hard head into the floor. That's what alerted me to you being in here. Lucky you were behind that dresser, or you would have been killed by some of the rays in here." Heatwave scolded.

Kade crossed his arms, but didn't say anything as his head spun and everything went black again.

Kade opened his eyes a second later, and found Heatwave staring at him with wide eyes.

"Now out you go. Your dad's going to kill me for this." Heatwave hissed as he strode for the door.

Panic gripped Kade like a vice.

"NO!" he yelped, rolling over and clinging to Heatwave's thumb. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Yes you are!" Heatwave plucked Kade from his thumb with his other hand, and opened the door.

Kade shrieked as he was deposited outside and the door slammed and locked behind him.

Chief Charlie was pacing outside, and he rushed to Kade, pulling him into him and holding him tight.

"Did he hurt you son?" Chief Charlie asked anxiously, and Kade pulled away.

"Yeah, my feelings, but that's about it. He kinda saved my life, again." Kade sighed.

"That Bot's got to go." The chief declared clenching his fists and pacing around again. "He's too much trouble."

"What? But Dad!" Kade cried, but his father interrupted him.

"No Kade, it's been decided. He's going."

Six hours later, both injured Bots were in a sick room down below, and all the humans and Chase were in the garage, glaring at the chief.

Heatwave was penned up outside with Frankie and Doctor Greene watching to be sure he did not break loose, waiting on the group inside to make up their minds.

Chief Charlie had insisted on treating Heatwave like he was a terribly dangerous threat, and confine him, going against everyone else's opinion on the matter.

"You can't get rid of him, Dad, we _need_ him." Cody was arguing.

"Yeah, you're just making Cody's nightmare come true." Kade put in, trying to ignore the pull towards the garage door.

His dad had to drag him from the cage the fire Bot was in, as Kade refused to leave it, and the firefighter had been struggling with the urge to rush out to his Bot ever since.

"Dad, just face it. You're as upset as the rest of us, but that's no reason to kick him off the team. Without him, we'll be struggling on our own with every mission." Dani pleaded.

"Dad, he saved Boulder, Blades, and Kade. His knowledge enabled me, you, and Dani to be healed as well. You can't just send him on his way like that." Graham tried to reason with his father.

"Then I have no choice." Chief Charlie called Doctor Greene and Frankie inside, and led everyone to the command post.

Locking the door, the chief typed in a command and sat down, flicking something on he hid from the rest of the family, no matter how they clamored to see.

Something rattled, and the whole building shook.

Everyone rushed to the window, and froze.

The cage that held Heatwave was gone, no sign of it anywhere.

Kade turned to his father, tears pouring from his eyes as he screamed at him. "What have you done with my partner?!"

Stone faced, the chief turned the screen towards them, and they could see a huge melting pot.

Hurtling towards it was Heatwave, who looked calmly at his doom as he free fell towards it.

Gasping, Kade woke up screaming, thrashing wildly about, but being held down by a firm weight.

Opening his eyes, he stared wildly into Heatwave's face.

Slowly, Kade's breathing calmed, and his heart stopped pounding.

"You're, you're alive!" Kade said in disbelief.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Heatwave asked as he gently removed his finger from Kade's torso.

"You mean I dreamed all of that?" Kade asked, slowly sitting up and looking around.

He was in the bunker, but it had been transformed into a sick bay.

He was in a bed between Boulder and Blades, each in their own beds and sound asleep.

"Did they go in stasis yet?" Kade asked in confusion.

Heatwave nodded, then folded his arms and scowled at a blackened heap of metal. " It didn't really work, though. Evidently I left something too loose and it burnt up. You wanna talk about your dream?" Heatwave sat down by his bed, and Kade blinked at him.

"Sure, why not?" he sighed, then told the fire Bot his dream, not leaving out a single detail.

Neither Heatwave nor Kade noticed the rest of the family and Chase file in, and quietly listen as well.

"Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere. Plus, I can't be melted." Heatwave soothed in his gruff voice, smoothing the covers over Kade as gently as he could when the firefighter had finished talking.

"I would never do that son." Kade and Heatwave jumped when they heard the chief's voice, and turned to see the whole family, including Chase, Doctor Greene, and Frankie standing there.

"I know Dad, it just seemed so real." Kade relaxed in his father's strong arms as they enfolded him in a hug.

"Heatwave's here to stay. I never want to have to go another two days without him again." Chief Charlie chuckled, looking fondly up at the big red Bot.

" Yeah, me neither." Heatwave agreed.

"Do I have to stay in bed now?" Kade asked.

"Not if you don't want to." Heatwave responded, and Kade leaped out of bed, stretching and yawning.

"Well, that's good. Did I miss breakfast?"

Over dinner, because Kade not only missed out on breakfast, he also slept through lunch as well, Heatwave, Kade, and Chase filled in the family on what went on at the Base.

When they had finished, a buzz of conversation filled the room until the chief called for quiet.

Then he spoke. "This is a great honor, and I'm proud it's our Bots who have been chosen- not like there are any others, but I think we are all still very proud of their accomplishments."

The whole family cheered and clapped, and the two Bots stood proudly, looking down on their human family with pride.

" It helps we have the best humans to serve with us. It will be vital we teach the young ones to respect the humans as well as ourselves." Chase said.

"And we will." Heatwave vowed.

"How long until Blades and Boulder are well again?" Dani asked, looking up at Heatwave.

" A week or two." Heatwave responded.

"When do you think they will wake up?" Graham wondered.

" Anytime." Heatwave told him.

"But they will be weak, so do not wear them out with much talking." Chase warned.

Kade yawned. " Don't know about the rest of you, but it's been a long two days, and I'm going to bed."

"Okay son, but if you need anything, don't hesitate to ask for it." his dad warned him with concern. " That was a nasty bump to your head."

Kade laughed. "Don't worry about me, Dad. My head's hard enough to hold up to a little bump like that one."

Heatwave sighed.

Kade strutted out of the room and headed straight to bed.

His head hurt worse then he let on, but he didn't want to worry his family.

Swallowing two aspirins, he lay down and was asleep in seconds.

Kade jolted awake in the middle of the night, hearing low voices outside his door.

" He's sound asleep, so go." His dad's voice spoke urgently.

Kade slid out of bed and tiptoed for the door, pressing his ear against it and listening.

"If we can dispose of the big red Bot before Kade wakes up, we can just tell him he left again."

Dispose of Heatwave?

Kade's breath caught in his throat and his heart began pounding.

" How shall we kill him?" a different male voice asked.

" Drain his energon and melt his remains." Chief Charlie said coldly. " I would melt him alive except it would be too difficult to get him into the pot. He knows of it now."

Kade was trembling so hard his legs gave out, and he fell to the floor.

Thankfully, no one seemed to hear.

"What if the big blue Bot wakes up?"

"He won't." Chief Charlie said darkly. " I made sure of that."

" Alright. The big red Bot will be dead and melted into liquid in an hour."

"NOOOOO!"

Kade opened his eyes, gasping for breath as he realized his thrashing had rolled him right out of bed and he was on the floor, wrapped tight in his blankets and sheets.

His pounding heart slowed as he understood it had been another nightmare.

Slowly unraveling himself, Kade groaned, then whipped around as his door creaked open.

"Kade? Are you alright?" it was only Cody, and Kade breathed a sigh of relief.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Rolled out of bed through." Kade grunted as he stood up and placed a hand on his back.

" Did you dream of Heatwave again? I heard you yell." Cody moved closer, his worried eyes reflecting the glow from the nightlight in the corner.

"Nah." Kade lied, not wanting to worry his little brother. " Just dreamed you grew up again." He ruffled Cody's hair, but he could tell the youngest Burns didn't buy it.

"Well, if you need anything…" Cody said reluctantly, stepping for the door.

"Don't worry; I won't need anything." Kade assured him with a sigh. "Just go, okay? I'm tired."

"Night Kade." And Cody shut the door.

"Night squirt." Kade muttered and climbed back in bed.

After a few moments, he carefully slid back out and tiptoed to his door.

"Just a quick peek." He told himself, and slipped out into the hall.

The kitchen light was on; Dani was on nightshift tonight, so he cautiously avoided the kitchen and slipped down to the bunker another way.

Treading softly, the muscular redhead peered at the giant forms of the sleeping Bots.

Satisfied all was well, he stole silently down the hall to the Bot's bedrooms.

Pausing outside Chase's door, he quietly pushed it open; thankful he had oiled the hinges a week ago so they no longer squeaked.

Stepping lightly to the side of Chase's bed, he watched the blue police Bot sleep, almost jumping as the Bot let out a soft snore.

Smiling slightly, Kade snuck out of Chase's room and closed the door behind him.

As he turned around to go Heatwave's room, a bright light blinded him and a deep voice rumbled, " What are you doing down here sneaking around in our rooms for?"

Kade screamed and flinched back, shielding his face until he realized it was Heatwave, the very Bot he had come down here for.

For the second time that night, Kade's heart had to slow down, and he had to catch his breath before speaking.

"What are you doing up?" he demanded.

"Asked you first." Heatwave replied.

"Not answering till you do." Kade snapped.

"Checking around. Heard someone scream, and was making sure things were okay." Heatwave looked closely at Kade, and the firefighter could have sworn Heatwave was checking him over for injuries.

" Same thing." Kade said shortly, his relief at finding the big red Bot alive and well giving way to exhaustion once more.

Kade yawned. " I'm going back to bed. See ya."

Kade began striding off, determined to get some real sleep this time.

"Wait."

Kade stopped short and frowned up at Heatwave.

"That was you who screamed. Don't try to lie, I know your scream. What happened?"

"None of your business." Kade said curtly, then spun and marched off, ignoring Heatwave's gaze boring into the back of his head.

Kade stormed past the kitchen, ignoring Dani's startled voice calling out to him and asking what's up.

Plopping into bed, Kade stared at the ceiling the rest of the night afraid to close his eyes for fear of seeing Heatwave plunging to his death every time he did so.

After a long, long time, dawn finally came, and with it Kade got no relief.

He still felt drained, and could not stop yawning as he made his way to the kitchen for breakfast.

"Good morning." His family greeted him, worried looks filling their eyes.

"I'm fine, stop worrying." Kade muttered, slumping into his seat and grabbing a slice of bread.

" We, never asked how you were." Dani said worriedly.

Kade ignored her as he spread some butter on the bread and slowly chewed it, staring into space as conversation buzzed around him.

" Optimus decided Heatwave was too much of a risk and has taken him to re-melt him into a new Bot, a better Bot, and re-assign us one of the new guys." Graham was saying.

Kade choked on his bread as he stared at his brother, then dropped the rest of it as Cody added, " Maybe Chase should go too, after all, he is closest to Heatwave and may be plotting to destroy us too."

"KADE!"

Kade jerked his head up, his eyes wild. " NO!" he shouted, leaping to his feet. "You can't! I'll fight you for them!"

Kade glared at his family as they drew back, staring at him in shock.

"What are you talking about?" Graham asked, puzzled.

Kade got a hold of himself. "Did, I just doze off?" he asked suspiciously.

"Yeah, you did, and it looked like you were having another nightmare again, so we tried to wake you." Dani said, moving to her twin's side and feeling his forehead.

Kade jerked away. "Watch it." He complained, rubbing his head gingerly. "Head still hurts."

Dani shared a concerned look with her dad, who stood up and came over to his oldest son's side.

"Kade, are you still having nightmares about Heatwave?" Chief Burns asked gently.

Kade hung his head and nodded.

"Hmm." The chief thought for a moment. "Maybe if you spent some quality time with Heatwave today, that could help stop your nightmares."

"I guess." Kade muttered.

He wasn't about to admit that was exactly what he wanted.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Kade In Charge Part 1

"Hello? Heatwave!" Kade called as quietly as he could as he slid into the bunker, trying not to wake the two Bots in bed.

Hearing low voices, he crept to the partly open door of the Rescue Bots' headquarters and drew up short.

" Here." Heatwave was handing Dr. Greene a large, thick book. " Optimus gave this to me to help me build the pod, but I relied too much on what Wraith had given me instead. Bad mistake. I should never have trusted a former Decepticon. If you could rebuild this, we would be grateful."

"Of course I can rebuild this." The doc said as he paged through the heavy book. " Fascinating…" he murmured.

"And Doc?" Heatwave asked quietly. " The way I acted earlier? It was irresponsible and I won't do it again." The red Bot hung his head as Dr. Greene glanced up at him.

"I know, Heatwave. We all missed you, and not just the humans. Robo-Baby missed you too."

"Come on, Doc, we both know a machine doesn't really feel anything." Heatwave protested, though he lacked his usual gruffness.

Everyone knew the firebot had a tenderness for the little robot baby, though he stoutly denied it.

Kade felt envy blossom through him like a quick-growing fungus.

Gritting his teeth, he marched into view, the conversation cutting off as the two turned to him.

"What?" Heatwave asked in annoyance, recognizing the posture his partner took when he was extremely ticked off.

"Heatwave, pinch me." Kade commanded.

Heatwave looked puzzled. " Gladly, but why?" he asked as he reached down and gently, or rather, not so gently, pinched Kade's arm.

"OW! Not so hard!" Kade yelped as Heatwave squeezed, then released.

"Okay, now push me over." He ordered next, briskly rubbing his arm.

Heatwave looked in the depths of confusion, but did as he was told, more hesitantly this time.

Kade got to his feet with a grunt.

"Lastly, spray me." He demanded, folding his arms and tapping his foot when Heatwave didn't comply.

"What's going on? You hate it when I spray you!" Heatwave asked, peering closely at Kade. "Did that bump on your head drive you insane?"

"Do it." Kade grit, then held up a hand. " Lemme just remove my com first."

Kade placed his com on a nearby shelf and marched to the center of the room. " Let 'er rip, Heatwave." He said.

"Okay, you asked for it." Heatwave blasted him, and Kade jetted against the wall with a thud.

"Ow! Heatwave!" Kade complained as he shook the water from his eyes.

" Maybe that knocked some sense back in ya. You're freaking me out." Heatwave watched him as Kade climbed to his feet and blew water from his nose.

"Okay, so I'm not dreaming." Kade announced after he got his breath back.

"All that to ensure you weren't dreaming? You're weirder then I thought." Heatwave told him, folding _his_ arms across his chest.

"I've been having some pretty weird dreams lately, so I was just being safe." Kade replied, looking up at his Bot. " Now, how about making good on that promise you made me, huh?"

"What promise?" Heatwave asked, looking fed up already.

"The one you made me when I raced you, remember?" Kade smiled with satisfaction as Heatwave sighed and let his arms hang limp.

"Cody told me all about it. Sounded like quite the swim." Doc told Kade, congratulating him.

"Yeah, thanks. It was easy though, beating him. You would have thought he never swam before." Kade chuckled as Heatwave growled.

"Just be careful, Kade." The scientist said as he strode away.

"Why should I be careful?" Kade complained as he watched the man disappear.

Then the firefighter shrugged and smirked up at his Bot.

"Alright then, Heatwave, follow me." Kade set off for his room, the short-tempered firebot a bit behind him, grumbling to himself.

Kade let him complain; it was almost funny.

"Hi son… Heatwave?" Chief Charlie asked as Kade strutted by, Heatwave glaring at the floor and at the humans out of the corner of his eye as he trailed after him.

"Yep, making good that promise he gave me." Kade looked smug and halting at the door to the hall.

Heatwave refused to look at anyone, just crossed his arms across his chest and huffed.

"He's a poor loser." Kade said in a mocking tone as Dani raised an eyebrow.

"I can see that." She said, and took a measured drink of coffee.

Graham looked up from his oatmeal. " Be easy, Kade." He warned, and Kade scoffed.

"What is everyone so worried about? I got this!" he looked around for his youngest brother. " Where's Cody?"

"Going to school, early." His dad answered wryly, sending Kade a significant look.

Kade groaned and gave an epic eye roll. " Trust _baby brother_ to throw a hissy fit about it." He complained.

No one replied.

Kade looked around quizzically, then frowned. " Well, off to the shower then. Come along Heatwave."

Heatwave glared daggers in Kade's back as he reluctantly followed the firefighter down the hall, fists clenched tightly.

"Here's the shower." Kade announced when they arrived. " I want you to load my wet clothing into the dryer for me while I shower. Can ya do that?"

Heatwave said nothing, just held out his hand for the sodden clothes Kade tossed to him.

Kade stepped into the shower and turned it on as Heatwave stared at the two white machines beside him.

The large Bot hardly fit in the human bathroom, so he could barely move, he had never seen a washing machine or dryer before, and to top off his irritation, it was irking him that Kade was whistling extremely loudly and off tune as he washed.

Finally figuring out which was the dryer, he dropped the dripping clothes into the opening and turned it on, simultaneously spraying a stream of cold water into the top of the shower, effectively cutting off the annoying whistling.

"HEATWAVE!" Kade yowled, dancing about in the shower as he tried to avoid the chilly liquid. "Stop! What are you doing?"

"Helping you get clean." Heatwave chuckled, stopping his spray.

"I got that part. You worry about the laundry." Kade snapped.

"Already done." The firebot announced, jumping slightly as the dryer suddenly banged around nosily.

" Did you wring those out first?" Kade asked in trepidation as the dryer suddenly began pouring black smoke then burst into flames.

Without hesitation, Heatwave sprayed the burning dryer, putting the flames out in seconds.

"Is that, normal?" he asked as Kade groaned and slapped a hand to his forehead.

" No, you just blew it up, metal head." Kade snapped, stepping out of the shower and surveying the steaming hunk of metal.

"How am I supposed to know?" Heatwave demanded hotly. " You humans have the weirdest things. It would be so much easier if you wore nothing at all, like us!"

"Can you imagine the… no, I forgot, you don't _have_ an imagination!" Kade growled.

Heatwave glared at him.

"Um, Kade, you didn't have Heatwave operate the dryer did you?" Dani's voice came from outside, and Kade shrieked as the firebot kicked open the door with a crash.

For a brief moment, Dani stared at Kade, who was totally naked, then she screamed and ran, screaming the whole way into the kitchen.

Kade, had leaped back into the shower, and was now yelling furiously at Heatwave, who was yelling back just as heatedly.

"Boys! Boys!" Chief Charlie, who came running when Dani had ran screaming though the kitchen, had to holler to be heard. " What is going on here?"

" Heatwave put the-" "He never once-" " then he froze me," " and he expects-" " so it's ruined," " he never tells me anything!" " kicks the door open-" " so he could hear her," "and she saw me nude!" " What's so wrong with it?"

Chief Charlie nearly covered his ears as the two talked at once.

"One at a time, one at a time. Heatwave, you go first."

"WHAT?!" Kade shrieked, outraged, but a look from his dad silenced him.

Heatwave explained quickly what went on, leaving out nothing, and when he finished Chief Burns nodded to his son.

Kade told his dad _his_ side of the story, which was significantly longer and placed a lot of blame on his firebot, who looked angrier by the second.

" I think I know what is going on. Heatwave, would you please check on our, wounded warriors, for a moment? I'll call you when I need to talk to you." Chief Charlie looked at the firebot, who saluted and left.

The big red Bot made record time in getting back to the garage, where he breathed a sigh of relief.

Heading for the bunker, he paused, hearing voices.

"Sorry buddy, I can't help you with your homework this time. I don't feel to good. I'm sorry." That was Boulder.

" But, but," a sigh, " Okay, I-I guess I can do this on my own, it's just so hard though! And, this is the most important test this year! I just gotta pass it!" Obviously Graham.

"Ask Heatwave." Boulder sounded so weak.

" He can't tell Algebra from Calculus and Geometry, so what's the use? Last time he tried to help me it was a disaster." Graham sounded defeated.

Heatwave felt hurt, even though it was true.

"Well, what about Chase?" Boulder rasped hoarsely.

" No, I don't think that would work." Graham sighed miserably. " I guess I'll just do my best and see what happens. I'm so worried though."

" You'll do great, buddy. I know you will." Boulder encouraged him.

Heatwave decided it was time to go down.

Graham jumped when he saw him, and grinned nervously. " I-I-I was j-just leaving." He stuttered, backing away.

"What's wrong with you?" Heatwave demanded. " If you're afraid I overheard you, don't be. I hate math."

"Eavesdropping is still not encouraged, Heatwave."

Heatwave jumped.

He had not heard Chase come up, and it startled him.

" Well, that or barge in on them." Heatwave defended himself.

Heatwave saw Graham slip away while he and Chase stared at each other.

"This habit of yours is getting out of hand. I really should punish you for it." Chase mused.

Heatwave felt his spark jump, and he glanced at Blades and Boulder.

Boulder was the only one awake, and Heatwave backed towards him. "Actually, Chief sent me down here to check on these two, then come back when he calls me." He knew he was pleading, but he didn't care really.

He wasn't leader anymore, and plus, he had an excuse.

Ever since Optimus had punished him for running off, he had been aware of a strange feeling in his spark, one he had not felt for pretty much his whole life, and it scared him.

He had long since forgotten what it was, and he wanted it gone.

It distracted him and made him edgy, so in a way it was nice not to have to be responsible for the whole team while he sorted his feelings out, something he was not good at.

And he was afraid if he were punished again, it might get worse.

Chase looked alarmed.

Usually, Heatwave would have given him lots of backtalk, and been a pain in the rear about Chase getting after him, and his backing away like that worried the policebot.

"Is anything wrong, Heatwave?" Chase asked, keeping well back from his friend in case he needed some space to himself.

Heatwave could be touchy about his personal space.

"No." Heatwave lied, though he knew Chase could see right through his lies.

Sure enough, Chase arched an eyebrow at him.

Heatwave turned away and busied himself in checking on how Blades and Boulder were doing.

It worried him that Blades was still out, but before he could think much more on it, an unfamiliar voice spoke from the elevator. " How are they doing Heatwave?"

Heatwave spun around, flustered at both the increased emotion in his spark and the fact it was the second time today he had been snuck up on.

He peered at the unfamiliar Bot for a second before the older mech sighed.

" It's Rachet. Don't you remember me?"

"No. Should I?" Heatwave asked irritably.

"He is our medicbot, Heatwave." Heatwave jumped again as Optimus came into view, and he was relived when the chief's voice came over the radio. " Okay Heatwave, come on back now. I'm ready for you."

Still not knowing why he was supposed to know the red and white Bot staring at him, he saluted quickly and blurted out that Chief needed him, then beat a hasty retreat.

He didn't have to look to know that Optimus was frowning, confused by his abnormal behavior.

Heatwave felt a small glimmer of satisfaction at that.

After all, it was Optimus's fault he no longer was leader, so he could suffer confusion at least at his not wanting to talk to him.

Feeling slightly better, Heatwave slowed down as he neared the shower room.

He didn't really want to be around the humans today, least of all Kade or Chief.

He just wanted to be left alone, to get his emotions under control, and ride out his time as a regular Rescue Bot in peace.

But he knew that would never happen.

Nothing in his life ever went the way he wanted it, or at least not for long.

"There you are." The chief smiled up at him. " Kade is dressing, so we have a moment by ourselves."

Heatwave looked silently down at him. "Optimus and a Rachet are here." He said suddenly.

Chief looked surprised. " Really? I didn't know they were coming."

"You know this Rachet?" Heatwave wanted to know.

" Heard of him. Apparently, if it's broke, he'll fix it. Except for Bumblebee's voice box, anyways." Chief shook his head. "I'm sorry Heatwave, but our talk will have to wait since Optimus is here. I'll have to go down there and see to it. Maybe I can ask Cody to talk to you later instead?"

"Whatever you say, Chief." Heatwave muttered.

Chief looked surprised, but nodded and moved off down the hall, sending Cody a text as he did so.

"Well? Did Dad explain to you about listening to me, asking questions, _doing as you're told_ , and why we need clothes?" Kade's arrogant voice came from behind him.

" Optimus is here." Heatwave decided not to mention Rachet to Kade.

"So?" Kade looked annoyed.

Heatwave rolled his eyes.

Of course it would be Kade who didn't get the obvious.

"So he has to go talk to him." Heatwave said, letting his frustration show.

"But he said…" Kade trailed off, unsure.

" Well, he changed his mind." Heatwave snapped. "Now, are you going to do more then just stand there or what?"

"I'll do what I want, when I want." Kade snapped back. "And you'll do what I say, when I say it, remember?"

"I remember all right." Heatwave growled.

"Good. Then you can come and make me breakfast." Kade strutted past the firebot, who tracked him with his eyes and didn't move.

Kade halted. " Well?" he demanded angrily.

"I didn't hear you say please." Heatwave snipped.

"I don't have to. You do as I say today, and no fussing, remember? Or should I ask O.P to bust your skidplate again?" Kade knew he had struck home when Heatwave's eyes flashed.

"I heard your dad tell you to always say please and thank you." Heatwave was stubborn.

"And you're not my dad, now are you?" Kade glared at him. " You have till three to move, or else."

"I'm not your sparkling!" Heatwave hissed at him, and took a threatening step forward. " And what is this, 'or else', you're going to do?"

Kade glared right back at him, unafraid. " You're awful crabby today. Maybe I should confine you to your bed all day." He taunted, knowing how much the active Bot would hate that.

"What if I just stop obeying you?" Heatwave growled.

"You would be breaking your word, and I _know_ you wouldn't do that." Kade smirked.

Heatwave knew Kade was right.

He made a promise, and he would keep it, but oh how he hated it anyway, and was not going to let Kade forget that.

" I never break my promises, but I'll hate you for this." He growled, though he didn't mean it.

He was past the point of hating Kade, but he could scare him by saying it anyway.

Kade finally looked worried, but only for a second. "Well, what did you expect? Me to be _nice_ on the only opportunity I get to finally be in control?"

"I guess it was too much to hope for." Heatwave griped quietly.

Kade turned and strode down the hall again, Heatwave following behind.

When they were in sight of the kitchen, Heatwave gently used the toe of his foot and kicked Kade down the stairs into the well-lit room, chuckling at his startled yelp as he lost his footing and landed with a thud on the floor.

"Sorry." He barely kept the mirth out of his voice. " Guess I followed a little too closely." He couldn't keep back the grin at the flabbergasted look on the firefighter's face.

Kade groaned and held out his hand. " Help me up, you pile of scrap." He snarled. " I know you did that on purpose. I'll get you back after I eat, you'll sEEE!" he shrieked this last part as Heatwave had reached him and had grabbed him by the waist and lifted him to the ceiling.

" I helped you up. Wanna go higher?" Heatwave pressed his knuckles firmly on the ceiling.

Some dust broke loose and drifted down past Kade's pale face.

"N-no, don't, just put. Me. Down. Do not press any harder on the ceiling or you will break it." Kade breathed.

Heatwave smirked and gently set him down in his chair, pushing him up to the table and dropping a napkin on his head before tying a knot around his neck.

" Now, what does my wittle Kadiekins wants to eat?" he baby talked Kade, who grew even angrier then Heatwave had expected.

"Don't you ever DARE call me that!" he roared, giving Heatwave his angriest look ever.

"Why?" Heatwave questioned calmly, sensing a deeper story behind it.

Kade opened his mouth for a sharp retort, then actually paused. " If I told you, would you promise never to use it to make fun of me? _And_ make me breakfast?" he asked shrewdly.

Heatwave would have rathered them both remain angry, not because he liked it, but because anger was the only thing that was keeping that gentle thrumming in his spark away.

But instead he forced himself to focus on Kade, hoping that by ignoring the feeling it would go away.

" I was made fun of too with a fragging name, so I would never use it on you." Heatwave carefully used the Autobot swear word, knowing full well he was not allowed to use it, but often when he did everyone pretended not to hear.

Kade's eyebrows shot up, but he said nothing, just nodded.

"Oaky." He said. "First breakfast. Make me an egg omelet, toast, and bacon."

Heatwave stared at him blankly.

"Don't you know what those are?" Kade snapped.

Heatwave knew what eggs and toast were, but he had never heard of bacon or an omelet, but he played dumb so the plan he had formulated in his mind would work.

Kade sighed, rolled his eyes, and got up to move to the fridge.

" When my mom was around, I was her favorite." He began, opening the fridge door and showing the red Bot the eggs, bacon, and butter.

Heatwave clumsily tried to get them out, but wound up breaking one of the egg cartons and knocking out a shelf.

Kade sighed loudly, and continued his story as he fixed the shelf, directing Heatwave to clean up his mess.

"I got whatever I wanted, when I wanted." He said as he fitted the shelf in its place.

"Makes sense." Heatwave commented as he directed his spray to the floor.

"What?! Heatwave, NO!" Kade yelled as the floor began flooding, and he slipped and fell backwards, into Heatwave's hand as the Bot really didn't want to have to fetch the firefighter more new clothes.

Kade groaned as he surveyed the flooded floor.

Heatwave glanced around and yanked out drawer after drawer until he found the towels, ignoring Kade's protests, then, much to Kade's horror, dumped them all over the kitchen, using them to soak up all the water.

"Look what you did!" Kade moaned as he looked at the broken drawers and spilled silverware and utensils.

"Ooops." Heatwave grinned.

Kade got down and began fixing the drawers while Heatwave put all the sopping towels in a pile.

"Pick up the stuff you spilled." Kade said. " Anyways, she always called me Kadiekins, and I loved that name, until everyone in school began to call me that."

"I know how that is." Heatwave commented, shoving the pile of stuff he had picked up at Kade, who face-palmed himself when he saw it.

"Heatwave!" he complained. " Can't you be bothered to sort it too?"

"Nope. You didn't say." Heatwave reminded him.

"Sort it." Kade said shortly.

Heatwave began sorting, though he wasn't sure of what he was doing.

"Anyways, everyone at school began calling me, 'mummies little Kadiekins', and picked on me to no end." Kade looked over to see how his partner was getting along, and seeing how he was fumbling everything, slapped a metal serving spoon down on the ends of Heatwave's spray nozzles in his knuckles, getting his aim wrong and jabbing up inside them.

He did not expect the howl of pain he got, and drew back in shock as the large Bot whimpered and clutched his hand to his chest, glaring at Kade with tear-brimmed eyes.

"Your, your one weak spot?" Kade guessed nervously.

"I have no weak spots." Heatwave growled tearfully.

"Then lemme stick this spoon back up your knuckles again and see how you feel." Kade challenged.

Heatwave hesitated, then slowly extended his hand down to Kade.

Kade felt awful as he jabbed the utensil back up into the obviously tender area, but this time Heatwave stolidly let him, his face an unreadable mask, though a tear ran down his cheek, closely followed by another.

Kade withdrew the spoon, and Heatwave turned back to sorting as he growled, not very convincingly. " See? No weak spots."

Kade suddenly let out a shriek, and Heatwave whipped around, ready to defend him.

"It hurt you." Kade said, having done that just to see his partners face.

There were still tears running down his face, and he had that servo pressed tight to his chest.

Heatwave sniffled and tried to glare at him as more tears spilled over.

Kade guessed his knuckles must be throbbing, and he felt worse then ever at having caused the big tough Bot real pain.

Kade realized Heatwave didn't want to admit he had a weak spot on his body, but Kade wanted to be sure.

"Did that really hurt you, or are you just putting on an act so I feel bad?" he demanded.

Heatwave looked at the floor. " It really hurt." He quietly admitted.

"I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you, I was just trying to get your attention." Kade apologized.

Heatwave managed a smile. " You sure got it."

"Here, lemme take a look. I may be able to sooth the pain." Kade said.

Not surprisingly, Heatwave said no.

" I didn't ask." Kade told him.

Heatwave hesitantly held out his hand again, fist clenched to make it easier for Kade to peer inside the metal nozzles ends.

Grabbing a flashlight, he peered inside, tenitively reaching his arm inside and feeling around.

To his shock, the hard metallic armor all the Bots had gave out once he was inside and was replaced by a soft substance that was far removed from the metal he was used to.

" Clusters of pain sensors." Heatwave panted from above him. " When I scanned the firetruck before coming here, most of my pain sensors gathered here instead of on my outer body. Blades had most of his come to the surface, which is why he is so pain sensitive. It was so he could sense air changes or something while flying, while I needed to be almost oblivious to pain in order to fight fires."

"But you still are in pain when you are covered in flame, I have heard you groaning sometimes." Kade said, withdrawing his arm and going to the cupboard for some ointment.

"Because I still have many all over my body, I just have the most in here. I guess it makes sure I never block the nozzles for the water." Heatwave broke off as Kade reached back inside and began spreading the soothing ointment in the tender area.

He could see where he had jabbed the serving spoon; there were bluish streaks showing up under the rubber like covering.

He heard Heatwave sigh in relief above him, and he smiled to think he was finally able to really do something for the Bot that the alien could not do himself.

Emptying out the tube of ointment, he withdrew from the nozzle and tossed the empty tube in the trash.

"Thanks, Kade." Heatwave said warmly. " Now, how about that story and your breakfast?"

Kade was surprised, and even more surprised to see the kitchen picked up.

Evidently, Heatwave had been doing things correctly while he had been soothing the firebot's hurts.

Kade seated himself at the tale once more, and resumed his story.

Heatwave listened attentively while he struggled in making a human breakfast.

Kade told him about being picked on, how he would run crying to his mother everyday and she would sooth him, how Dani held him crying sometimes at night when his mother was…busy…with Graham.

How she had tricked him into being mean to Graham too, calling him useless and encouraging him to pick on Graham- and while he talked he began helping Heatwave make breakfast.

He cracked eggs and told how school bullies would beat him up until one day Graham showed up and talked them into leaving.

He fried bacon and told how he had been shocked and after that began to grow fond of his 'useless brother' and when Cody was born told on his mom.

He poured the eggs and burned the toast while he talked of how hard it was for him to adjust without his mother spoiling him, and how much he missed her.

He told about how he earned the respect and fear of everyone in his school while he proved to himself he could excel without his mother while he buttered his toast and sat down to eat.

He talked and talked and talked until he had quite finished his breakfast.

Then he stopped and looked embarrassed.

"Don't feel bad, I went through something similar in my youngling years." Heatwave told him gruffly.

Kade looked shocked, then seemed to realize he had made his own breakfast.

"How about you tell me while you wash dishes?" he asked, leaning on the cupboard nearby.

Heatwave looked warily at the small sink and the fragile dishes.

"Never mind." Kade said hastily. " Lets go sit in your room and talk."

Heatwave couldn't believe he was doing this, but he agreed.


End file.
